A Road Trip
by KillerUnMasked
Summary: A broken relationship drives two baffled men on a never ending road journey to Law's relatives house for Christmas. Kid assumes it's from the lack of sex which makes him frustrated and depressed. Whereas Law stays distant and confused, making his inner angry to lash out. But a secret is causing both men to react like this. Kid X Law, OCXOC DoflamingoXCrocodile.
1. Introduction

A Road Trip

Chapter One-Introduction

* * *

Snow swooped decrepitly onto the dry floors of the silent empty street. Late December dawn creaked up like an creature pursuing its prey. A draft of bitter wind drifted around the emptiness, invading the silence like a dagger. Footsteps imprinted the freshly formed snow, leaving evidence that the empty streets weren't so departed. The wind whimpered in relief and continued to journey around. Dancing with one another without a care in the world. Soon it froze still at an apartment, a distant voice crept out the slightly open window, it peeked in only to be welcomed by a rough, livid bark.

"You're the one who agreed with it!"

The voice echoed into the winter air, the wind fleeing. Eustass Kid stood still, fist clenched, eyebrows knitted together as he stared furiously at the man before him. Trafalgar Law, his boyfriend and supposedly the man he thought he was in love with, stood equally pissed off. This stupid argument had been going on since the break of dawn and Law had grown tired of it but refused to retreat his corner. He was never one to show weakness to an enemy, even if that enemy was a topless boyfriend.

For Christmas he had been asked to spend it with his family. Not a strange request some might say. But thinking about whom Law's family was, you indeed think it was strange. Kid was asked as well, making sense because he was Law's boyfriend. But Kid stupidly asked his best friend and brother to tag along, begging that if he left them behind he would have a boring Christmas. Offending Law slightly however, he couldn't careless as his little sister had also ask to hitch a rid. This meaning: him, Kid, Killer, his little sister and Kid's brother were all going to be in the same car. Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

Law sighed harshly out his nose, his throbbing headache snapping at him. "Kid." He growled aggressively, his eyes sealing close in frustration. "You're such an idiot."

Kid frown darkened as he stepped forward, bodies nearly pressing against each other, "Who the fuck are you calling an idiot, Trafalgar." He yelled back.

Law looked slightly up, the body heat of Kid sinking into his cold body. The tension building up and eating at their rapid beating hearts. Bodies desperately needing to touch each other, their needs become an instinct. It wasn't long until both men needed to fulfill it. They stood for a few seconds glaring at one another intensely before the undying craving took over and they attacked each others flesh and clothing like animals in heat. Hand clawing down each other backs, lips clashing together in a heated kiss as they tried to release the dangerous stress that had brewed for weeks. Heartbeats echoed, bodies clamped together like a jigsaw. Kid bit harshly down on Law's lower lip; drawing blood to satisfy his urge for the tanned man. Law ground his hips into Kid's, his growing erection becoming noticeable as time went on. A dark moan cut though his throat as his bottom suddenly attacked with the black claws. By now, Kid had pushed Law against the wall, violating his lover ruthlessly. Both bodies reacting without the owners say so and started to create a delicious friction. Law assaulted Kid's tongue, digging deeper into the wet, slick walls. Tongues battled like pirate captains trying to protect their treasure. But the treasure they had just plunged wouldn't last for too long.

**_Ding Dong_**

Ears blocked with lust, hips moving faster together, Kid's hand grabbing the rim of Law's trousers and threatening to pull them down.

**_DING DONG!_**

Kid detected it first his golden eyes snapping to the door and staring at it like it was scum. At first, he was tempted to return to what he was doing, but when he was about to lock lips with Law, the door flew open. Crashing against the wall and catching both men attention.

"Open the door when I press the stupid button assholes!" Screamed a girl, she looked around the ages of 18, her devil like blue and golden crystal eyes were as fearsome as they were beautiful. They tortured the victim with the power of persuasion and shot them down with fear when they got to close. Her luscious blackish purple hair ran down the top of her shoulders like a cape. A front fringe covered one of her eyes like a mask. Suspecting she has something to hide. She was slim and big busted. A curvy body that matched her average height. She wore light make-up: thick eyeliner, deep red lips and pink cheeks. The outfit she wore didn't match her corrupted glare in her eyes. A tight, revealing, elbow length blouse. A bright red tie dangled loosely around her neck and give off the schoolgirl look. For the lower half she had tight jean shorts that were hugging below her hips. Being so low down they revealed her black, lacy underwear. Lastly, she had knee-high white socks and red converse.

She was no-one other than, Trafalgar Justice, Law's little sister.

Her corrupted eyes filled with irritation. When she finally realized what they had been doing. Annoyed, she matched over towards them, her anger taking over her.

Kid and Law were soon on the floor sat like disobeyed children as Justice yelled at them, screaming in anger, "I don't care if you want to fuck, we need to get on the road before Christmas!"

Law rolled his eyes, "We have plenty of time." He said in defense. He soon regretted saying anything when his little sister eyebrows knitted together.

"Oh I am sorry, let me leave so you can have sex," she said sarcastically, her voice bitter.

Kid stood up, a grin growing on his face, "Bye then." His tone laced with sarcasm. Gesturing to the door.

The raven-haired girl snarled and kicked the redhead right in the knee, making him fall to the ground with a groan. "You idiot!"

Kid snapped, "I'm not an idiot!"

* * *

She had been sat in the car a few seconds, her finger tapping against the car door impatiently. Beside her sat Killer, his mask resting on his lap as he texted on his phone, "You know this won't work," he said. Sending a text to one of his many girlfriends.

Justice rolled her eyes, "Of course it'll work."

The blonde just hummed, "Whatever you say, but I know it won't." Pushing the phone into his pocket, he relaxed back. Paying full attention to the girl he was speaking to.

They both exchanged looks for a moment before smirking at each other evilly. Justice had made a plan, a plan to humiliate the cheating bastard of her ex-boyfriend. Sadly, Killer was dragged head first into it. He just had to be behind on this rent this month and the richest person he knew was a manipulating cow. If Justice ever met Nami they would defiantly be best friends. Hell, she would probably learn something off the girl.

The car door opened and the devil himself jumped in. He was at least six feet tall, most due to his heavy metal boots. He had skinny blank jeans on that looked worn out and battered. He had on a plain black shirt that was open and revealed his dark blue vest top. It revealed his pale muscled chest and an old gold chained necklace that had a 'A' symbol dangling on it. And as always, his darkish ginger flame hair, which spiked up to look like a camp fire being blown by the wind. He was good-looking: shapely face, emerald-green eyes, pale complexion, slightly pointed nose, broad shoulder and a perfect body. However, the ginger wasn't looking his best today, his hair was messier than normal and he had thick black bags under his eyes. Saying he was tired was an understatement because he practically looked dead.

This was Eustass Alex Child, Kid's younger twin brother.

"Tired?" Killer asked, raising a brow towards his childhood friend.

Alex smiled and nodded, "I was up all night-" before he could finish Justice butted in.

"-sleeping with some diseased slut" Justice commented harshly, her voice full of hate.

Alex rolled his eyes, "No, working so I could have Christmas off to spend with my family."

"Agh, I'm not your family so why don't you just go home or back to that slut's house." She said bitterly, voice spitting out venom.

Alex chuckled, "Where do you think I'm going...Slut. We'll soon be on our way to your house"

Justice hissed and went to punch the ginger in the face. However, her seat-belt had other plans and pinned her back. She scrambled for a bit, trying desperately to break free. After some time she just gave up and crossed her arms in dislike like a child. Pouting in a very un-lady like fashion.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist babe" Alex teased playfully, his deep voice had a ring to it. Ohh how he enjoyed getting the girls tail in a knot.

"Fuck you asshole!"

The front passenger door opened and Kid quickly sat down, his dark mood suddenly shutting the bickering pair up. It was blatantly obvious what was wrong with the redhead. He was stressed, annoyed and frustrated. His work was piling up and his sex life was disappearing like melting snow. Law barely spoke to him and when they did, it was mostly arguments. Everything around him was crumbling and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Alex noticed his older brother surprisingly very grumpy mood. Not saying Kid wasn't grumpy, because he was, all the time. But the ginger noticed something more stranger eating away inside. Burning away at the cold black heart. "What crawled up your ass and died?" asked Alex in all seriousness. He knew if he appeared as if he was mocking his brother then he'd be kicked out the car and having to spend Christmas alone. With a microwave meal and badly directed films. Kid just turned in his seat and looked at Alex though the small gap between the front seats. His glare instantly told Alex the full story. It is strange how they could communicate without speaking a single word to one another. 'Twin communication'. Yet Alex could see the pain unraveling inside those yellow eyes. And in a second he knew that pain was related to Law. It was obvious; Law was the only person he had ever made his brother lose completely control over his emotion. It made Alex laugh at how deeply both men felt for one another however, never dared to admit it. "Oh," said Alex in a serious tone, his eyebrows knitting together as he contemplated solutions to his brothers relationship problem. If there was a relationship problem between Law and Kid then it had to be about sex. It basic knowledge. They were worse than animals in heat if they hadn't had a daily dose of pleasure. They just couldn't deal with sex starvation like he could.

Kid sighed deeply, his head was all over the place. As his eyes wandered towards the world outside. This was when he saw Law down the pathway wearing an invisible mask that only hide what was erupting inside. Law breathed in the cold air, his throat pitching slightly. The hat on his head stopped the snow from hitting his face and let him enjoy the snow falling like white lace. He snuggled into his back coat more, sighing deeply at the troubled thoughts rushing through his head.

The doctor reached the car, his fingers lingering over the handle longer then he should. This caught Justices full attention.

She watched the older man. Her eyes looking confused. Lately her brother had gotten quieter and more aggressive. Whenever she tried to have a normal conversation with the man, he would either ignore her presence or yell at her to leave him alone. This upset the younger woman, as she had never seen this side of her brother. Through life, she had been treated with respect and always had everyone's full attention. No one dared to speak to her badly as they all feared the wrath of her fathers. Everyone but that Cocky bastard sat just an arms breadth away. Alex.

" Law...?" Justice mumbled nervously, her eyes widening as her eyebrows rose. Killer heard her and looked though the corner of his eye.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her but only received a quick shake of a head. Quickly she looked out the window next to her to ask as if nothing happened. But truthfully, she would never admit that she had just experienced pity for someone. She never wanted to appear as if she contained emotions. She was like her brother in that sense, but truthfully she had serious commitment issues.

Law opened the car door and sat down. He put on his glasses to help him see the road. While he looked into the car front mirror, his eyebrows narrowed at his sister's face. He went to ask if something was wrong but a deadly glare from the blonde in the middle stopped him. It seemed Killer had already asked her so he retained himself and continued with the task ahead. He returned to look before focusing on starting the car. The engine roared and Law went to press his foot down...

"Ready?" Kid asked, looking back at the three. A smug grin from excitement on his face.

Killer nodded.

Alex winked.

Justice smiled softly.

When he turned to Law. The other man had a small smirk creasing his lips. His foot finally pressing down.

"Let's go then."

* * *

A/n - This is the first chapter...

Adiós Chicka's!


	2. On The Road To Nowhere

**A Road Trip**

**Chapter 2 - On the road to nowhere.  
**

* * *

The roads were like two uncontrollable waves in the deep blue sea. Both going different directions and roaring like a untamed animals as they did so. Wild horns crashed together like a song, swirling around and hitting the tense atmosphere like a runner hitting the brick wall. Hell could be described better than this moment. Only about ten minutes on the road and they were already bickering. And they were no where near their destination. It was like being stuck in a prison. No escape.

Yells, growls, and snaps. They did it all within the short amount of time on the road. They just wouldn't shut up.

A distressed Law hand gripped tightly onto the stirring wheel, his brow twitching rhythmically and his eyes trying desperately trying to concentrate on the road. But who could blame him for his rotten mood. Behind him sat the most irritating people in the entire world. It had only been about five minutes since starting the journey and already the idiots were yelling about their failure of a relationship. Law understood the big break-up but why did they have to squabble in his car. They could at least wait until they reached their destination. Or even hitch a ride with someone else. Some one who actually gave shit about their relationship. Cause at the moment, he was tempted to drop them off at a dog shelter. But even the dogs would be annoyed at their never ending yowling.

Kid was sat in the passenger seat next to him completely zoned out, but his right eye kept twitching furiously as his sub-consciousness listened to the never ending bickering going on in the back of the car. Surprisingly the redhead had somehow learned to ignore it. Maybe from a life experience of living with his auburn, hot headed brother. But Law… Law was shocked that his sister was so pathetic to carry out this stupid fight. She had been raised with manners...well one parent tried to raise her with manners whereas the other discouraged it.

In-between them, Killer looked as if he were about to explode. Though Law hated him, he did feel slightly sorry for the blonde to have to sit in-between 'that'. But otherwise it was funny to see the man in such an awkward situation. It made Law chuckle softly. The depressing mood swirling around his body accepted the one piece of happiness. Knowing to well it would be destroyed by the pair behind him in just a matter of seconds . And it did. They still continued to piss him off. Two toddlers would behave better than them. Two toddlers that had overdosed on sugar.

"She was a friend!" Alex growled back, hands clenched, body going into spar mood. Green eyes filled with twisted anger. He knew after this he would feel ashamed of fighting with her, but now he couldn't care less. He was angry because she refused to accept his truth.

Justice growled, crystal gold eyes busting with rage. Her teeth looking as if she was a hungry animal about to jump on her prey and rip him apart. "Cause I love to fuck my friends!" Her voice was full of sarcasm and disappointment. Disappointed that Alex didn't admit the truth.

Alex patience was snapping, how many times has he explained that he would never cheat on someone? Maybe back when he was younger but now, after the painful life lesson, he was renewed and never wanted to treat a woman badly ever again. So how come Justice couldn't realize this. Or even believe he wanted to be with her and only her. But, he knew he should give up. Whats the point arguing with her, he'd only get more hurt. "Whatever Justice. If your brainwashed mind can't accept the truth then I don't give a shit anymore." Alex sneered annoyed, this battle soon growing to a end. The other three men sighing in relief. Relaxing back into their seats. Hopefully they would get some peace.

But, Justice refused **him** to have the last word and commented a spiteful comment, filled with hate and disgust, "Your lucky cause I don't give a shit about you any more you stupid pathetic excuse for a man. Do the world a favour and just kill yourself."

The tension was like a gas mark on an oven. The argument had been at 5, just middle-way. But that comment had flared it up to 10, causing the tension to become a hot flaming heat that burnt and scarred everyone in the car. All eyes widening in shock. Alex's brows narrowed so close together that his forehead had began to hurt. If Justice wasn't a girl he could have punched her. His teeth grated together and his tongue was about to spit venom out before Killer stopped his and covered his mouth. Stopping him from carrying on this foolish argument. His eyes pleaded and Alex turned to his side, dismissing everyone.

At the front, Law chuckled at his sister's comment. He found it funny how angry she was. So angry she would even ask Alex to kill his self. Obviously he was on his sisters side. No questions asked. You never dishonor family. It was a rule.

Saying this, Law knew Kid would also defend his younger twin brother.

Besides him, Kid shot him a deadly glare, "What the fuck are you laughing at?" he growled like an untamed beast. Eyes filled with irritation. The bitch had offended his brother and being related he was also personally offended. This meaning that Law laughing at that horrible comment meant he was laughing at Kid.

"Hm, I'm laughing at your beautiful scowling face. Its such a turn on. I'm get hot just sitting here" He sickly flirted, voice sounding bitter, and ended with a sinister smirk. Dull grey eyes trailing down the open bare chest, admiring the hard pecks. Law loved the fact Kid never wore a shirt. Especially now when the man just wore a open jacket over his creamy naked skin. He licked his lips playfully before returning to the road. Looking like he hadn't said anything dirty or checked his lover out.

Kid scowled more with a blush creeping on his face from embarrassment. "Sometimes, Trafalgar, I really want to-" before he could finish his sentence, the car drove over rock and caused the redhead to hit his head on the roof of the car. "**-Fuck you!**" he cursed out load, rubbing his head.

Killer sniggered. Justice also laughed but half-heartedly as she was still recovering from the argument. And Alex just sat quiet. Not even paying attention. Not like he was in the mood to laugh.

"You already do Eustass-Ya," Law winked, one hand sliding off the stirring wheel and landing on Kid's leg, near his crotch. Stoking the man up his already tense body. He smirked playfully, lifting his fingers up to touch the amazing pale chest. Kid grinned, reaching out and griping onto Law's chin with just one finger; moving forward so he could capture Law's lips. However someone had different plans...

"Keep your eyes on the road Trafalgar!" Killer barked annoyed. Feet coming in between the men like a barrier. Instantly making Law break contact with Kid.

Kid sighed and pouted like a child. Law rolled his eyes towards Killer, looking at the mirror to see the scowling blonde. "Don't command me about Kill-er" he mocked the man's name to annoy the blonde. Annoyed that Killer had ruined his moment with his partner. First it was Justice and now it was Killer. Soon he expected Alex to have his share then when he arrived at his relatives then he defiantly expected the other bastards to disturbed him. Even the house staff might have might have a piece as everyone else has.

The un-masked man raised a brow and laughed, "I wasn't, just caring about road safety. You know die-ing isn't on my to do list."

"It should be," Law sneered. Growing irritated at the blonde and especially at Kid for putting him into this mess.

* * *

The journey time had slowly stretched to an hour. All of the travellers growing restless and bored. Few conversations were made. Mostly Law and Kid flirting or fighting. Even both, sometimes Law was yelling about something then Kid was flirting or visa verse. Killer joined in just to mock them. Finding a pleasure from disturbing the men. Justice barely spoke and when she didn't she was either looking out the window or on her phone texting. Her face serious and a bit worried. Alex apparently was sleeping. His eyes were closed and his head leaning on the car door. The scowl still imprinted on his face like a tattoo.

"Agh, I'm hungry!" moaned Killer, leaning back and crossing his legs on the car seat. He hadn't had breakfast and it was beginning to show. His stomach rumbling echoed throughout the car.

"I don't care." Law said bored. Continuing to drive.

Kid smirked, looking at Law with hope, "I'm hungry too babe." He said with a crooked grin, his cocky voice sending shivers down Law's veins.

Law rolled his eyes, breathing harshly out of his nose. Shivering slightly. He hated been called babe. Especially by his boyfriend. "There is a restaurant around here somewhere."

Kid grinned, "Good. Maybe then we can finish what happened this morning off," he hinted, the cheeky grin still on his purple lips. Law just sat unimpressed.

"Keep the cream in your pants." Justice snarled while texting on her phone. Not even looking up. It seemed whoever was texting her was more important than the current conversation. "I don't want to hear you to from the men's toilets? Your already loud and arrogant enough as it is." Finally she looked up at Kid. Eyebrows knitted together.

"Says the spoilt brat." said Kid turning around and looking at her as if she was a piece of crap on his shoe. And at moment she felt she was. The intense glare reminded her of her father when she had drew all over his paperwork. Now she understood where she got her anger from. But she was five years old and the paper looked boring in just black and white.

A scowl narrowed her brows, "Don't you start with me red-head I have had enough of all you men and your testosterone, your hormones are all over the place! One minute it's fighting then it's flirting, next wanting to fuck. What is your obsession with sex?!" she snarled, a devil glint in her eyes. The question had effected Law the most as he shuffled nervously in his seat. Something running though his mind.

"Says the one that has none stop been raging, and hey you can't talk about me having an obsession with sex, look who your sat next to. The fucker you are apparently dating. When the fuck did that happen anyway?" said Kid completely un-phased. Killer laughing to his self.

Justice was staring daggers at Kid, not expecting the answer Killer was about to provide. "We fucked an hour ago." said Killer calm as a cucumber.

Alex grimaced in the seat behind Kid, his eye's still closed with his face twitching at the words. It had been the first he'd heard about Killer's and Justice's relationship. Even Law in the front was shocked. And Killer was already getting what he could whenever he could...but with Justice...why was the idea so unsettling for Law and Alex to accept.

Law hated both men, but Killer...seriously...he thought his sister has taste. Alex, on the other hand, sat shocked. His best friend was dating his ex. And he didn't know. Killer hadn't even asked him. Well he didn't need to ask but what about that saying...'bros before hoes'. It only been a couple of months since his break-up. There was even the time when Alex had a drunken sob about her to Killer. And the bastard had the nerve to go date her.

"What's up with your face, think you have anything on three weeks?" said Kid now looking directly at Alex. Who barely needed to open his eyes to see his brother staring. Kid was unsettled when he saw the pain look in his brother eyes yet still sat waiting for the answer. Seemed the conversation had enhanced since Alex began listening.

"Three months" he replied eyes still closed. His tone bored and lifeless.

Killer flinched, practically jumping out the seat. "T-t-t-three m-m-months," the un-masked man said shocked and scared. "How are you still breathing?"

Alex rolled his eyes, voice dull. "Don't be so over-dramatic."

Kid sighed, "Let me guess. Was the last time around about the time you were dating _**that slut**_?" Kid said sarcastically catching a frown from Law. "What?" he said in defense.

"You better not be referring to my sister or Ill cut off your precious manhood." his voice calm. Which scared Kid the most. The look in his lovers eyes proved that he was capable off doing it. Easily...

When Kid was about to say something back, Law turned a corner, the restaurant he mentioned earlier was in his sight.

'The Straw-hats', that's what it was called. A big bar/restaurant that had whatever a drunk to a fat person could ever want. Inside had very familiar faces which all, except Justice, had met. Law parked the car in a car park. He didn't unlock the doors until he said what was needed to say. The seating plan in the car wasn't working. Everyone was too close and the air was too thick. As that can't be helped at least he would be able to solve the fighting."Okay, we're going in here and then when he come back out Mister Killer is driving."

Killer gasped, "Me driving your car. I feel honored," he said cocky, remembering back when Law first got the car and let no one drive it. Not even Kid.

"Well, I'm sick of bickering so I'm sitting at the back. Justice your sitting at the front. This way my sister and **him** won't kill each other. Also your the only person so far that I don't feel like straggling. And that's saying something" he continued on, feeling like a teacher speaking to children. But that's what they are, children. Alex was crying over a broken toy, Kid was a bullying Justice because it was her fault and Justice was being a typical moody bitch like always and fighting back. Killer was just the child watching with popcorn.

Kid grinned, "So you want to sit next to me?" he said happily, chuffed that he would finally have Law next to him.

Law snarled, baring his teeth in disgust, "No. Alex is sitting between us. You pissing me off and I'm sick of your smug face to be honest." With that Law pulled the key and got out the car. Slamming it close aggressively. Storming away in a unsuspectingly fowl mood.

"What have I done now?" Kid whined, leaning back in his chair in hopelessness. This day was just getting better and better.

* * *

...

**Adiós Chicka's**


	3. Restaurant Tragedy

**A Road Trip**

**Chapter 3 - Restaurant Tragedy.**

* * *

Alone, she sat in a toilet cubicle of the restaurant. Thoughts walking around her empty head without a care. She stared blankly at the toilet door, her eyes distant and disturbed.

The cubicles was the last one in a row of six, each toilet a different shade of blue, the floor tiles were pure white and gleamed as if they were brand new. And they probably were. This restaurant had just recently opened due to the owner having a sudden urge to have a restaurant. The food was apparently amazing and the service humble. But... god knew why her brother had decided to stop here, fuck Killer and Kid's stomachs, she needed to be back at home with her true family. People she trusted. Not stuck with these assholes. She didn't trust any of them. Except her brother. But Killer, Kid and ...** Alex**. She wouldn't let them babysit her pet dog...if she owned one.

Though, honestly, she relieved somehow that she didn't received this phone call while sitting in the car. That would just ruin everything and cause unwanted questions. Questions that she would never be able to answer with a straight face and her fake mask fitted tightly on.

"Oh my god." Justice screamed down the phone. Her voice worried and scared from the news she just heard. Her shaking hands ran through her hair, scratching at the scalp in worry and frustration. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She wasn't a wimp. Or a weakling in her fathers words. The news tightened her heart causing a burning pain.

"Thank you doctor." She pressed down on the red button carefully and placed the phone back in her jeans pocket. Her hands finally tightened around her hair, he face tucked between her arms as she suppressed a need to scream.

The toilet door wasn't closed as the sudden news had caused her to be too shocked to care. She quickly left the stall. Her body weak and frail, she fell onto the sinks looking in the mirror ashamed. Her eyes staring threatening in her own, the glare of disgust. "Fuck," she muttered, running the water in the sink to drown away her sorrows. Only looking at herself made her feel sick. First, she dipped her hands in, trying to wash away the dirty feeling growing across her body. But how many times she scrubbed and scrubbed, she never once felt clean. When her hands finally painted with a bright red mark Justice instantly stopped and looked down at her hands. What she had been told...would turn her entire life upside down. She was fucked. Completely. Utterly fucked. If Law didn't kill her she knew her father would. And if that didn't happen, she knew two other people who would be more than happy to.

A clank of heels and suddenly another cubicle door opened and revealed an orange hair girl dressed in a waiter outfit. The women walked to the sink, ignoring Justice at first. Eyes directed away.

Finally Justice washed her face, cleaning it with the paper towels. She sighed deeply into the towel, her mind full of thoughts. Arguments between herself were ripping away at her judgement It wasn't t until she was about to leave to join the men at the table before the woman besides her spoke out. The words ringing deep into Justice's ears.

"I heard the conversation. All the conversation."

There was a moment when both females just stood still. Bodies apart. Breath cold and harsh. The anxious glare of Nami suddenly becoming softer and she moved forward. Probably to comfort Justice. However, Justice went to speak and deny the woman's aid but instead of a ignorant command, a compressed sob exited her mouth in a quick hurry and sounded more like a gawk for help. It was only a matter of time before she crumbled into the strangers arms. Tears tumbling down her cheeks like a river. The make-up that she was wearing staining her face. Leaving traces of her weakness.

* * *

The food rested in front of them. The delicious aroma was enough to make anybody druel. Kid and Killer had ordered nearly everything on the menu, stuffing their faces to the max. Law sat in front of Kid slipping his tea while he tried to pretend he wasn't disgusted by his boyfriends impolite manner. If only Kid had been raised in a rich family like his self. Law parents would never of let him get away with such impoliteness. Stupidly, Law had remembered his relatives snobbish look towards those who were..._less_ mannered. Oh, it was going to be a exciting Christmas. Law was sure of that.

In front of Killer, Alex was slumped on the chair, his head up and facing the ceiling. He was thinking, and that was normally a sign to not speak to him. Unless you want to get your head bitten off. He was thinking of a certain girl. The girl who he was in love with. The same girl who had dumped him for cheating. Which he did not do. Justice had bad timing. She had just arrived when him and his friends sisters were kissing under some mistletoe. It was a joke and his other friends were there so it wasn't as if it was a loved up moment. BUT, Justice didn't have to storm into his apartment and give the girl a black eye. AND THEN, dump him on the streets. Changing the locks and throwing his stuff out the wet ground. The worse thing is this is the first time in three months he had seen her. Three months was along time but Alex had half-heartily expected her to of forgiven him...seems that's out the window now.

The unmasked man shoved a bunch of bacon into his mouth. He wasn't even looking if the food had reached his wide mouth, but more at Luffy who was standing at the edge of the table with a cheeky grin. Fingers circling around each other as he eyed up Killers' sausages and bacon. He shuffled for a second before speaking. Ever since Killer's food had arrived at the table, Luffy had been standing there. His eyes filled with hope that maybe he would be feed. Sadly, the owner would be disappointed.

"Are you finished?"

Killer raised a brow and grunted, "No".

"AWWWW, why not!" Luffy moaned childishly, jumping up and down like a toddler having a tantrum. The teenage boy reached out once more, his slim fingers nearly touching the geecey bacon when a knife was stabbed between the gap of his fingers. He yelped, pulling back in shock.

"Fuck off monkey!" Killer snarled, pulling back his knife and continuing his meal.

Kid laughed, raising the last fork-full into his mouth. But the amusement from watching Killer and Luffy grew boring after a while, so he turned his attention to the man in front of him, removing his fork and placing it down on the plate. He noticed Law's scowl and disapproving look. Kid might be older than Law but when Law wore that look Kid felt like he was a child again being scolded by his father.

"What?" he scowled at the doctor.

Law sustained the stare, placing the cup down and crossed his arms, "Nothing Eustass, continue eating like a pig."

Kid growled harshly, "Do you ever stop nit-picking?"

Law raised a brow, "I'm a doctor. A heart doctor to be specific. It's my job to nit-pick." He sneered annoyed.

"You just won't let me forget about you're high-priced job, will you?" Kid snapped, irritated that Law had bought up his stupid job. It's not like Kid could forget it. Ever since Law's promotion, he d been seeing less of the man. And to put icing on the cake, Law also did night shifts. A big contrast between Kid's morning job. Perfect...this meant no Law and no Law equalled no sex. And this explained the _beautiful_ tension both men were painfully suffering.

Law chuckled coldly, "Oh has the redhead become jealous. If you really wanted to be a doctor, why didn't you train to be one instead of the low-paid job of a disgusting mechanic?" He spoke as if he was speaking to a child. Mocking the man in a twisted way.

This instantly pushed Kid over the edge of the ship of anger, sending him plunging into his own raging dark sea, swallowing him up completely. Clenching his fist he slammed it down on the table. Catching the other mans attention, and everyone else's in the restaurant (which was only the staff at this moment in time). Killer blinked in confusion. But within the split second he removed his attention from his meal Luffy had stolen a piece of bacon and ran away. Laughing and retreating into the safety of the kitchen. Killer snapped his fork in half, yes snapped the metal in half by only using his fingers, and ran after him.

Alex daydream had popped and he had his full attention on his pissed off brother. The entertainment from watching Law and Kid's fights was so amusing the younger twin could watch it all day.

Kid glared at Law for a moment, his heart echoing in his ears. Every time Law belittled him, he unleashed this rage. Normally to cure this rage he'd either punch someone or have rough (possibly bloody) sex. Half the time it was on the kitchen counter because their fights strangely seemed to occur when they were eating. Including this delightful moment.

The table was suddenly pushed to the side as Kid stood up and reached for Doctor sat opposite him capturing his mouth in a rough and needy kiss. He growled into the kiss, sending vibrations into Law's mouth, snatching him back to reality. Tongues were already in a battle for dominance, clashing together like the sea battering the rocks of the shore. Hands gripping and sawing at each other like horror film.

Law sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Kid's neck and running his fingers through the luscious red hair. He found himself against the nearby corner wall with his lovers hot body pressed against him, Law was lifted up slightly so that he could wrap his legs around the other man, hinting that Kid should carry him somewhere a little less public. The red head however had other ideas, as his hand slowly snaked down to the others pert bottom and squeezed. Law pulled away with a squeak at the rough touch, "Idiot! Take me to the bathroom...or car...I don t care just hurry up." He sounded more demanding than needy. Kid nodded quickly and scanned the room.

The only thing closest that provided a little privacy was a small storage room that had been behind them. For a second he tried to calculate the distance from here to the car. But after a second, he gave up and chose the storage cupboard. So, picking Law up, he pushed the doctor through the door into the rather small unit, slamming him against the cold metal and continued to kiss him. His teeth scraping and mouth sucking on Law's vulnerable lower lip. Jabbing into the skin and drawing blood. Forgetting where he was, Kid was about to pull of Law's shirt off and expose the amazing tanned skin which he really wanted to eat. But...a orange haired woman decided they couldn't have sex in her storage cupboard. _(Spoil sport)_

"In a restaurant!" she stated frustrated, face red from anger or embarrassment. Her fist was ready to punch them square in the face but a hand behind her stopped her rage. This was mostly her restaurant, considering she was dating the owner. Closing the distance she went to kill the men before a voice distracted her.

"Nami-swan~" Sanji sang out, dancing other with a cup of pink juice inside. "What is the matter?"

Nami sighed, "Nothing."

"If it's nothing stop making such a huge deal over two horny men", a gruff voice growled. Zoro had awoken and joined his fellow friends around the tipped over table. Which Alex still sat at watching the others, quite amused, and his dark mood lifting ever so lightly.

Nami turned on her heel and smacked the green-haired man in the face. A great force that caused the Marimo to tumble to the floor. "SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK!" She stormed back into the kitchen. Annoyed and embarrassed. But as she travelled on, she noticed Justice leaving the bathroom and sent a gentle smile towards her. Justice returned with a nervous smile.

Zoro shrugged at Sanji, who was pulling a confused face at the green haired man rubbing his now red face. Both men went to pick up the table and broken plates. Swearing at each other as they did so.

Kid was fed up of what happening around him and returned his attention to the man who should of been resting against the wall. And, in dislike he was staring at the rather bland white wallpaper. Law excited the vicinity in a silent rage at the interruption. His exit not even being realized by anyone. The doctor was to sneaky for his own good.

Killer emerged after a rather long run around the kitchen, bacon hanging out his mouth and a victory grin plastered on his face. Hopefully the piece dangling in his mouth was a different piece of bacon, because Kid would hate to think his best friend had stolen a bacon piece out of a monkeys stomach and re-eaten it. That is so disgusting, even for Kid's standards.

"Bacon?" Justice pulled bewildered stare, a small weak laugh exiting her mouth.

Killer returned with a mischievous look, winking towards her. He walked over smugly, stopping just before the girl. Eating the food and swallowing thickly. "Just stolen this from a monkey."He announced happily.

She smiled towards him, the smile fake of course. "You're such a child". Lifting her finger, she wiped away the bacon juice dripping down his face. Then washed her fingers on Killer's shirt. Lingering there seconds more then needed.

Killer tilted his head, "Something wrong?" he asked, coming closer to check her temperature. Thinking about it, he had just notice the black bags growing under her eyes. In addition, the make-up she had on seemed to of wore this morning had vanished. "Have you been crying?" Justice shook her head slowly, the distant look in her eyes told Killer to not push it. And he didn't, changing the subject, "So...do you think it's working?" he whispered with doubt into her ear.

The raven-haired woman nodded, questioning why Killer had asked. Well of course is was working, Alex mood was radiating off him. "Why? Do you want to stop?"

Killer gasped, her sudden attitude change to the fantastic scheme she'd been plotting for weeks to humiliate Alex. Something important must off happened to persuade her devilish mind. "Justice...it depends, I mean come on I really don't want to make Alex jealous but I need the money and all. But I do agree he needs a lesson learnt from cheating on you..." mumbling on, he looked back at the ginger talking to his brother. Kid had his feet on the table, looking around for something while Alex spoke dully to him. Kid answered back with a grin and Alex returned the smile.

Ah! an idea came to her mind and she smiled devilishly. Shifting closer, her body now touching Killer's. Hands stroking the black and white spotty shirt. An annoying voice at the back of her head was telling her to stop but she couldn't stop now, she had to finish what she had started. If Justice could get revenge then she didn't care if she had just received life changing news.

"Killer~" she whispered seductively.

Killer tensed but stood still as he let the beauty touch him up. Why would he deny such a pretty thing...he was a womaniser, Yes? She chuckled, moving closer so she could capture Killer's lips with hers. But, before that she peeked out the corner of her eye at a wine glass on a table. Reaching out she grabbed it and then finally met her lips with Killer's. The glass in her hand fell to the ground. Catching everyone's attention in the restaurant. Especially a ginger flame haired man. _'Payback' _ she thought, as she grinned sinfully into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"You are kidding me!" he growled, face scrunching up at the sight of his ex and best friend kissing. A jealous rage rushing down his veins.

Kid just laughed, dismissing it, "Isn't Killer naughty, kissing in a restaurant is so unhygienic."

Alex rolled his eyes at the joke. Unhappy that the relationship was actually true. His childhood friend was sleeping with his ex girlfriend. The woman he was **still **in love with. The blonde bastard was going to pay. "I'll be in the car. I'd rather talk to Law then watch that disgusting show." When raising out his chair, he shot one more look at Justice. Her eyes were slightly open and she narrowed her brows at him. Mocking him with just one look.

"Hey!" Kid called out to the kissing couple, "Stop infecting the world and get in the car..."

* * *

Once more they were on the road. Killer driving, the smug grin on his face proving he was enjoying driving such an expensive car. Law's car. He was driving Law's car. It was so overwhelming he thought he might cry. This was Law's precious baby, the car he never wanted anyone to drive and Killer was **driving **it. What a great day the blonde was having. A fucking amazing kiss from a hot girl and now driving in LAW'S car.

Justice sat next to him bored out her head. Her phone battery was nearly dead and she couldn't find the charger. Besides that she was happy and grinning before she saw see Alex's face. Sad... betrayed. Her eyebrows dropped as she felt pity for a second. But she quickly turned away swallowing. _'This is not happening...'_

Kid was sat behind Killer, equally bored. He didn't get to fuck. And he really wanted to fuck. Law had grew more moody lately, pathetically moody. Something must of happened because Law wasn't even acting like his self any more Dare he say it...he felt as if he was growing apart from the man. _Just ignore Alex sitting between them. _The joke didn't even lightened his mood.

Alex was next to him in the middle seat, his earphones in so he could block out the two in front of him. He tired hard to keep down the urge to kill them two. How dare Killer steal his girlfriend ...ex girlfriend. _'Best friends!'_ he snarled at the thought. Fuck the time he had helped Killer cover up the fact he peed his self in bed. Fuck keeping the secret that Killer didn't even want to go on this trip. And fuck the fact that Killer is driving Law's car. The up button on Alex's phone was pressed extremely harshly and the music had grew more and more louder. Burning his ears.

Lastly, Law relaxed back into the chair. Finally he could just relax and not worry about any arguments happening in the car. Also he was split away from Kid. The scene in the restaurant was embarrassing. And in his head he denied having anything to do with it. He was sick of the redhead. He desperately wanted to sit next to the man but he knew he couldn't. SHOULDN'T. Kid will never know how deeply Law felt for him. So the doctor tried to create a barrier between them. Maybe then he could clear his head of disturbing thoughts and in the mean time maybe he could figure out what was happening to his self.

Silence grew thick. All the passages in the car growing tried-some.

Night time rushed toward them quickly. The night sky lighting up in bright little dots of lights. The lampposts flickered on, showing the other car zooming past. Law watched, his eyes growing heavier and heavier as another car passed. Alex besides him smiled as he watched the snow begin to fall.

**_~ All right forks, tonight's weather going to be foggy and a mad snow storm going to hit the roads of Grandline. If you're unfortunate enough to be travelling on that road or heading in the direction of fluffy Drum Island, or even the surprisingly snowy Alabaster or even the great famous town of Calm belt. Then I believe it's time for you to check yourself into a hotel as the roads are shut off for the night. ~_**

A low annoyed moan ripped though everyone's mouths. They just had to be on the Grandline road. Great, more money down the toilet as they wasted another day on the road. If only they hadn't stopped for food then they could of been at there destination for at least night. Killer looked up in the mirror at Law and waited for the man to answer. Law had visited his family plenty of times so he should know if there are any hotels around here. He would have asked Justice but she's just recently moved down here. And judging by her eyes, she looked like she wasn't in the mood to give directions.

"Keep going forward then turn right and you should come to a hotel." Law mumbled, really pissed that he'd have to staying there. _Great._

* * *

******Adiós Chicka's!**_  
_


	4. Refreshing start

**A Road Trip**

**Chapter 4 - Refreshing start.**

* * *

Everyone was full of dread as the car pulled up in front of the huge ornate white brick building. The entrance screamed 5 star hotel, with its high gold rimed ornate patterns, and a small but long glass roof that covered the whole path, from the drop off area, to the entrance stairs. It was a picturesque building, a truly beautiful piece of architecture, but that's what everyone worried about. The price…the only ones capable of paying for it was Law or Justice. Law had already paid for their breakfasts while Justice was a tight ass when it came to splashing out on others. Killer, Alex and Kid had low paying mechanic jobs which couldn't even pay for the shampoos you got for free. And with Killer's hair...that would be a lot of shampoo.

Suddenly the driver's door opened by a freckled-faced man with black shaggy hair. Killer looked puzzled as why the man was wearing smart black trousers and a waist coat and not wearing any shirt whatsoever underneath. There was no point in wearing smart trousers if you're going to walk round nearly topless. Everybody stepped out of the car very quietly as to not disturb the calm and peaceful atmosphere the young man's presence had somehow created.

The freckled man gave a warm smile then spoke. "Hello and welcome to hotel Moby Dick. My name is Ace, and told to show you to yours rooms, If you would like to follow me please."

As Ace began to turn towards the hotels entrance he stopped by a rather puzzled Killer. "We have rooms? How is that possible? We have never been here before."

"And more importantly where do I park my car?" Added Law. The car park was massive, he would never be able to find his car again if it were full.

"Trafalgar Law I presume? Your car will be parked by one of our members of staff, which is if it's all right with you? And…" His eyes moved to the long-haired blonde.

"Killer" Alex answered for his childhood friend.

Ace nodded in thanks "Killer, there are two rooms with two single beds and a room with a double bed ready for you, it has all been paid for in advance by a very tall man with blonde hair, he knew how many of you were coming but he didn't know what two of your names were. He also paid for another person but I have strict instructions not to tell you their name sorry. But by the looks of it, it was some beautiful black-haired woman." Ace added a cheeky grin.

"That's fine; can we just go to our rooms now? I need a shower and a shave." Said Alex rubbing his jaw to feel the stubble that had appeared there, when was the last time he shaved? A week ago...when was the last time he had a proper shower...a month ago?

"Of course this way please," said Ace leading them into the hotel with a grin. He waited till the others had gone up to reception and then stopped Alex at the doors. "Although… I do like a man with stubble." Said Ace, stroking the other man's face. He winked then walked away leaving the ginger man dumbstruck. It had been a long time since somebody had up-front flirted with him, a very long time since it was a guy that had flirted with him, when was the last time he'd had a decent lay with a guy, he couldn't even remember…

**_What the hell, when I see him next I will violate him, okay that's not a good way to put it. He was as hot as hell though. I am a free man now, isn't a bitch telling me I can't have a bit of this or that. I'm still topping though, the flirty ones are usually bottom. But I guess I could make an exception just this once. Wait...does that mean Law's the flirty one in Kid's relationship... why did i ruin m fantasy by thinking of them two._**

"Oi, shit head c'mon we have our room key, let's go!" shouted Kid from the reception.

"How come you're not sharing with Law?" said Alex as he ran to catch up with his brother that was already halfway up the hallway, nearing the elevator. Law and Justice had gone to the car to reserve clothing for tomorrow. Killer had gone to the bar, instantly wanting something to drink after such a mind-blowing experience of driving a beautiful car.

"He is sharing with Justice, he didn't want to hear her and Killer at it, ya' know?" Pressing a digit on the elevator the doors closed and both men began to travel up.

Alex flinched at the thought. Killer and Justice was just a creepy thought. "Well yea… but I'm thinking that's not the only reason, I mean I already know what's going on between you and Law, but I think you have seriously done something to upset the man. You've been together for ages and I've never seen him act so _aggressive _towards you." Alex pointed out, concerned about his brothers relationship for once. Something bad was going to happen. Alex already predicted this.

"What the hell have I done wrong? I have done fuck all to him." Said Kid in a quiet rage as the doors opened. He passed some other guests at the hotel. Mood growing darker by the second. Law was the one who got the new job. Law was the one who suggested to go on this trip. Law was the one who refused to have sex with him. Kid had no idea what he had done so wrong to deserve such a cruel punishment. All he really wanted is sex. Can't Law just do this simple favor for him for once.

Alex ran up ahead to his brother, smiling weakly at the man. "You'll have to figure that out for yourself. Knowing Law he would never admit to being hurt, it means showing someone he has feelings and a weakness. Justice is the same. She never would really open up. Sometimes I saw her weakness and used it against her… somehow I regret that now…" Alex trailed off with a sudden sadness to his voice. "They both have commitment issues I think. Or just have problems expressing themselves. Anyway lets cheer up the mood a bit, you'll never guess what I'm doing tonight?" he said with vigor.

"Getting drunk out of your mind? I'm sure I'll be" said Kid uninterested.

"Well that and something else, there is a hint in the question, guess again."

Kid raised a non-existent eyebrow at his brother. This involved sex, it had to. That's the only thing that could cheer him up now apart from large quantities of alcohol, and Justice wanting him back. Kid began to grin his normal crooked grin.

"Who are you screwing?" said Kid, pulling a skeptical look.

"I'm not saying, you will have to wait and see, but they're hot!"

"Didn't even give me a clue to the sex of this mystery person, bastard. Never mind, I'll end up finding out by tomorrow. You'll be boasting about it. Here we are room 102." Kid struggled with the key-card for a couple of seconds before he just handed it to Alex, who miraculously got it to work first time.

Alex laughed, "You can't open a door. Maybe that's why Law's so pissed off at you. You should cheer up, then maybe Law will to."

Kid just grumbled swears and entered the room. The room...the room was amazing. Posh had nothing on this place. This was luxury. Silk covers. Golden looking beds. Beautiful furniture that decorated the room and created a welcoming atmosphere. Kid swallowed thickly. Eyes widening in shock. Whoever paid for this room was going to get a kiss from Alex. Tongues included.

"I'm gonna get our stuff be right back!" Shouted Alex running back out the room down the hall.

* * *

The bags were heavy and thick with clothes. Each bag reeking of the owner. It was disgusting. Especially when your ex-boyfriends smell shoved in your face. "How much do you need?" Justice yelped as Law piled another bag on her weak arms. She quickly placed it down on the floor.

"I'm trying to find my black jumper." Law answered back, pulling out a suitcase labelled 'Killer'.

Justice grinned evilly, "Oh, the one you got for Christmas from Kid last year?" Justice teased, seeing the blush creep across Law's cheeks to his ears.

"I'll have you know that it is comfy and warm." Law said in defense but the blush just confirmed that the doctor only wanted it because Kid had bought it. Justice was about to speak when Law squealed happily. "FOUND IT!" he pulled the jumper free from his suitcase. Pulling everything out with it as well. Clothes fell to the floor and multiple books.

Justice smiled, bending down to pick up an _very private picture_ that wedged inside a book. The picture was of Law in an erotic pose. His back to the camera but his face facing forward. His pert bottom was on display and a tight-fitting nurse outfit. One that only barely fit on his bottom. The doctor had a lustful glare in his eyes. Mouth slightly parted and red lips glistening in anticipation. Law had fish net stockings on that were white and matched the pink nurse outfit. Her brother looked...extremely sexy, well it would look better to someone who wasn't her, it was a little disturbing actually. The photo must be professionally done as Justice could see the little signature in the corner.

"Damn it!" Law cursed and tried to pick everything up.

Justice quickly put the picture in her shorts pocket. Smiling innocently as Law returned his eyes to her. She would keep that later for Kid. The man sure as hell could use it. Law had finally finished putting his things back into his bag and picked up Killer's bag as well so he wouldn't have to make a second trip to the car. Justice's bag was already in their room, thanks to Ace generosity of only having the strength to hold one bag. Oh how she would have loved to share a room with Killer just to get on Alex's nerves even more.

Law picked up his bags and Killers, leaving Justice with Kid's and Alex's. Great.

"Law~" She called in a sweet voice that threw him off guard."Swap this bag for that one please~" she said pointing to Killer's bag indicating she wanted that one instead of Alex's.

"Why?" asked Law confused.

"Because i don't want his bag, it's heavy and it smells of him- IT STINKS" she corrected herself quickly. Law just laughed at her. "IT'S N-NOT FUNNY!" she yelled, blushing slightly embarrassed.

"Justice, it's just a bag don't act like a kid" he said in all seriousness. Walking further to the hotel. The sky began to darken. Even though it was only five o'clock.

Justice frowned and pouted childishly, "Was there a pun intended in there?"

"No...?"

She swiftly walked over to her brother snatching Killers bag from his grasp and flinging Alex's at him, but Law didn't catch the bag and it's contents spilled out onto the ground.

"Oops" she said cocky and began to walk away when she noticed something in the mess on the floor. In between all the clothes, jeans, shirts, and some familiar looking scrapbooks were a collection of boxes wrapped up neatly in red wrapping paper. But one stood out from the rest, the bright blue and black stuck out from the rest like a sore thumb. Justice strolled over to the crash site and picked up the small rectangular box. It was wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper with a black bow tied on top. What was this mystery box? it was rather cutely wrapped for the slob of a man Alex claimed to be. Her head was banging against her head, god his smell was all around her, so masculine soo... Alex. Fingers tickled the box gently. Teasing the ribbon. Tempted to open it.

"Ermm, why is the contents of my bag all over the car park?" A voice said behind her. Alex had gone to get his bag but found Justice crouched over with his stuff on the mucky floor.

"She got angry." said Law bluntly, eyes scanning the clothing with a sheepish grin.

**_Ohh shit. Think think, I can't have him seeing me searching through his stuff with no reason...Ermm...OH I GOT IT! I'll just act like that he's the perv..._**

"Where is it you perv! I know you have it it's missing out of my case!" Yelled Justice acting angry. Glaring at him, showing her teeth to act up to the angry image.

"Where's what?" Alex said confused out of his mind. What was she going on about now. His stuff was on the floor not hers. Thinking about it he could have sworn she was looking at something.

"The thong you idiot, don't act stupid I know you have it! The one with the black lace. It was your favourite " she yelled again racking through the mess on the floor. Flinging everything everywhere. Searching for something that wasn't there.

Law dropped his bags, raising a shocked brow "You sick bastard, if I find out this is true then I-"

"OH, shut up Law, she's lying, why in the hell would i steal her underwear! Hey get the hell out of my bag!" He said with a throaty snarl directed towards Justice. He'd had it with her shit. Storming over he pushed her roughly out his way, making her fall face first on the stone hard car park floor. She yelped in pain as her face collided with the floor but Alex couldn't care as he quickly shoved everything into his bag. Picking it up and escaping the car park.

"Justice?" Law went to his sister's side, expecting her to jump up and start barking insults. But instead she sat up holding her forehead. A graze patterned against her head. Around it was bright pink. It was a simple friction burn but Law just accept that.

She sighed deeply before speaking, "Jackass."

"I'm going to kill him!" Law threatened, "What and idiot"

Justice stood up, waving her hand at her brother "Don't bother." She said sad, leaving Kid's bag and just walking off.

Law just narrowed his brows, "Like fuck I won't." he muttered.

* * *

The door smashed open and revealed a very, very pissed doctor. He stormed in and matched right up to Alex. Throwing Kid's bag on the free bed. "Oi." He screamed with anger at the ginger unpacking his bag to looking for something. He held tightly on the blue box, the same one Justice had taken a strange interest to. He took no notice to Law and looked pitiful at the box. Drawing circles on the ribbon.

"What is wrong?" Came a voice from behind Law. Law peek at the man through the corner of his eye at Kid. The redhead had strolled out the toilet with a cheeky grin. Walking to his boyfriends side and pecking the doctor on the cheek. His happy mood surprising either men in the room. Kid had taken Alex's advice to cheer up. Wrapping his arms around Law's stomach he snuggled his head in between the doctors neck and kissed on the raging heart beat.

Law tensed imminently, gasping at the sudden affection directed towards him. And then he believed Kid was after sex...he always was. "No." Law grunted.

Kid raised a non-existing brow and kissed the spot once more, "What you yapping about?"

Law sighed, "I'm not in the mood."

"Mood for what?" Kid teased, moving his face to Law's, "You're the one thinking about it."

"If it involves me and you, it equals sex." Law spoke bitterly, breaking free from the grip. "And that's all you ever want. Sex."

Kid pushed out his bottom lip into a pout. "I don't always want sex, I do when I'm starved of it, but at this moment in time I'm not wanting anything from you." he said in all honesty.

Law rolled his eyes, "Your bags on the bed." he mumbled and shuffled backwards away from Kid. He didn't know why he had felt so strange from having Kid's body heat wrapped around his. It been some time since Law had felt the strange tingle. Law just dismissed it as warmth reacting to his cold body. It was winter after all.

Kid shot him another smile and leaned forward capturing Law's lips with his. Just a quick kiss, not pushing it further "There's a party tonight. I'll see you there, okay?"

Law nodded slowly, shocked at Kid's affection. Honestly it was creeping him out. He didn't like this side of Kid. It normally meant the man was planning something. This caused Law to grow suspicious and weary. Leaving the room, he closed the door slowly and entered the room next to it. His mind was foggy and thoughts were hitting his head like a tone of bricks. He decided it was time for a shower. Maybe the water will clear his mind of these disturbing thoughts. Luckily Justice wasn't in the room so he quickly undressed and headed to the bathroom.

It was a large on suite bathroom. It had both a shower and a luxury tub which looked more like a hot tub. Deciding a shower would be faster, Law quickly got under the shower-head and switched the water on. The flow of hot water instantly mad Law groan out in shock. The water felt just like Kid's arms. So warm and welcoming. Law leaned back on the shower wall and sighed out deeply. His emotions were all other the place. One minute he wanted to be with Kid. Kiss him, hug him and even get fucked by him. And then the next he felt disgusted with the man. To punch the redhead in the face would be brilliant at times like that.

At this moment...he felt completely different. His body was on fire. Not just because of the hot water but because of Kid's touch. The two pecks on his neck and the arms wrapped around his stomach. The simple touch made his body beg for more.

A hand ghosted down his stomach, feeling his boiling skin collide with wet hands. Closing his eyes, he pictured Kid with him in the shower. Pale, creamy skin glistening with water. Hands running down his body. Lips teasing his neck. Law gasped as his hand wrapped firmly on his raising member. Finger teasing the tip, Law mouth released another gasp as his hand began to move. Gradually increasing speed. His other hand ran across his body. Tickling his sensitive skin. "Kid~" he moaned loudly, pace increasing and nearly tipping him over the edge. His body shook with pleasure as he rode out his orgasm until the finish. "KID!" he screamed as his painted the shower walls with his seed.

Panting, he let go of his self and fell to the shower floor. Bum hitting the cold tiles. "Shit..." he muttered, bringing up his legs into his chest and crossing his arms other them to shield his face. His body was in bliss but his mind ashamed. Law had giving in to his lusty self and satisfied his hunger. But...he didn't feel satisfied.

* * *

Laying on Alex's bed, Kid sighed loudly to catch his brother's attention. "I tried being nice and he just left the room. What am I suppose to do?" growled Kid fed up. He was aching all over. Body desperately wanting attention.

Alex laughed, "Come on Kid. Law's your boyfriend. And has been for the last year. Shouldn't you know what wrong with him?"

Kid shook his head and frowned, "He's not an open person. The only way I can get information is by fucking. And lately I've had none of that. So I am fucked. Not in a good way either."

Kid just continued to go on and on. Making Alex lose patience, "Kid. Sort out your own problems. I need to go talk to someone incredibly sexy." He purred and left the room with a cheeky grin. Only for it to disappear when he passed Justice. Noticing the bump on her head. Wondering why she had it. He couldn't remember her falling over.

"Oi Kid." she called into the room. The young woman wandered in smiling, "I have something dirty for you."

Kid raised a brow. Dirty. Like mud. Or dirty like a _toy_. "Dirty?"

Removing the picture from her shorts pocket, she smiled showed it to Kid. "Do you like the picture?" she chuckled. Swinging it side to side in front of Kid's face.

Kid blushed and reached out, grabbing the picture with both hands and bringing it closer. "Oh shit." he muttered, feeling the warmth pile up at his stomach then rush to his dick.

Justice took her leave, knowing to well what Kid was going to do with the picture.

The memories flooded back...

_"You've been very naughty Mister Eustass" Law whispered, kissing down Kid's neck. "Very, Very __naughty. I think my patient deserves a needle." The lips kissed down Kid's pale chest and towards his hardening cock._

_Kid groaned when wet lips kissed his clothed erection, "Shit Law."_

_"That's nurse Law to you." Law purred, removing the boxers in his way. "It seems your swollen down here..." He clench around the base of Kid's erection, "Maybe my precious lips can reduce the swelling. That okay Mister Eustass?"_

_Kid eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was going to burst. Law looked incredibly sexy. The voice didn't help. "Yes."_

_"Yes?" Law raised a brow, his hot breath hitting Kid. "Yes what?"_

_"Yes nurse Law..."_

_Law chuckled and grinned evilly. Firm lips enclosed around his erection, sinking downer and humbled a tuneless song while he kept his bottom in the air. Kid could see the cute nurse outfit and matching fish-net tights. And each time he looked he tried so hard to compress a moan. Law eyes stayed on Kid's as he continued to suck the older man off. Narrowing his cheeks, he swallowed thickly and Kid groaned. "Oh fuck Law." Swallowing a couple more times, the nurse other hand fondled with Kid's strong thighs. Fingers lancing over the soft skin. _

His fingers drenched in his substances, Kid relaxed back on the bed after coming down from his high. That was intense The images, the voice, everything bubbled at the back of his mind. Jesus. that must have been the best wank he had ever had. It was Law's fault that the memory had gotten stuck in his head. It was Kid's birthday and Law had said he was going to do something special. Kid didn't complain though. Law looked so hot in it. Best birthday ever. Lingering his fingers up his chest, he sighed and went to quickly cleaned himself up maybe take a cold shower. He had left the picture on the bed. Grabbing his bag to change his clothes.

Reaching the shower, he stiffened as the cold water drenched his body causing him to shiver, his mind wondered as he lent against the cool tiled wall. Suddenly a troubled thought hit him.

_**Ohh SHIT! I left the picture just lying on the bed...- that's just brilliant. Law why the hell are you so fucking difficult You got me losing fucking control over myself I don't now what I'm doing any more. Wait...whose bed was I on.. I just wanked on Alex's BED! When he gets back- Ohh shit i hear footsteps now...**_

Kid jumped out of the shower in lightning speed, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist as he ran through the bathroom door only to find Alex staring at the picture on his bed with shock, which slowly turned into a devil like grin. Kid was still covered in water his hair drenched flat against his head, the water droplet from his body dripping on the luxury carpet. He tried to snatch the picture off the bed, but was beat to it by his bastard of a brother who was now examining the photo very closely. Kid growled deep in his throat, warning Alex to give it to him or die. There was a deafening silence between the two as Kid glared holes into his brothers face and crotch. If it even moved or some much as twitched then he was dead. Nobody gets a boner over his boyfriend and if they dared to then they will lost one of their limbs. Shockingly, Alex didn't react and neither did _it_...

"Why is it sticky?" Said Alex with a look of disgust and suspicion on his face. "Ohh god no. Please tell me you didn't do what i think you did... on my bed." He saw the grin growing on Kids face which confirmed that he had done exactly that. He extended his hand holding the photo out to Kid which he snatched hastily.

"ThIS is hot though. I like the tights the best, and that ass..." said Alex purposely trying to piss Kid off by hitting on Law. It worked straight away. "If only he was single..."

"Take it back Alex. Or I'll beat the living shit out of you." Kid ground out with a deathly snarl.

"You looked like you were going to do that as soon as I picked this beautiful picture up. By the way, why in the hell were you staring at my crotch." Said Alex acting confused, and raising an eyebrow.

"I would have killed you if it had turned you on." said Kid still scrunching his face up into the most evil frown possible without the help of eyebrows.

"Sorry, no boner" said Alex looking purposely down at his jeans and pointing to prove his point. Kid still wasn't relaxed but slightly losing the death glare and un-messing his face. But then Alex added something that threw him over the edge of anger... "I do have self-control. Trust me it was hard to not get hard. He's **so fucking** hot!" Said Alex with a wink. Then he quickly ran out of the room, a trail of swears following him all the way.

* * *

Justice added the last stroke of mascara onto her eyelashes. She looked up from the small compact mirror. Closing it with a loud clank. Placing her mascara into her make-up box, she turned with a frown."Whats wrong?" she nagged.

Law just sent her a disturbed look. "I'm not going tonight..." he mumbled, falling back on the soft bed.

Justice just rolled her eyes and returned to doing her face. Taking out the powder and trying to cover the graze on her head caused by Alex. "Law, don't be boring."

"I can't..." Law pleaded, "Just leave me to suffer in my self pity." He said in a jokingly, sarcastic way.

The raven haired woman laughed and stood up, walking to the coffee table with a wine bottle and two glasses laid out, "You're pathetic. Kid problems?" She joked.

"Not funny." Law sighed, moving to his side to look at his grinning sister. She poured a drink and offered him the glass, "Law." The doctor quickly drank the red substance, finishing with a delicious gulp. His sister just laughed, "Tell me whats wrong with you and Kid."

The wine had taken effect. Rushing through his body. Law sat up, looking at Justice. "Justice..." he started, his voice coated with sadness. "I...I can't...with him...he is...I think...I am..."

Justice eyebrows twitched, "Spit it out already!" she growled.

"He said...he said he was in love with me...but I don't think I feel them same. And ever since that night all he wants to do is sex. At first I thought it was a phase but then it I just felt I was getting used."

* * *

A/n - Chapter ending.! thanks for reading guy's review! xxx ~ Finally getting to Law and Kid plot. !

_**Adiós Chicka's!**_


	5. Bar Brawl

**A Road Trip**

**Chapter 5 - Bar Brawl**

* * *

The bar was alive with chatter and music. Everyone around smiled happily, enjoying there holiday. Some more than others. Killer had been down at the bar ever since they arrived. Strangely enough the blonde wasn't the slightest bit drunk. Kid and Alex had joined him and the group began to speak on about different topics. One being Kid's troublesome relationship.

"Figured out what's wrong with the doctor yet?" Killer mumbled into his cup before necking it down. Thinking it was about time Kid worked out his boyfriend troubles. The last thing he wanted is to be washing blood off the walls at Christmas dinner. Those two were thicker than chips.

"No" Kid grunted and give Killer a 'mind your own business bastard!'. Killer just smugly grinned, playing with the little droplets left at the bottom of his empty glass.

Alex laughed, catching both men's attention. Killer and Kid raised a brow in confusion. Making Alex answer why he felt the need to laugh, "Never guess what I heard when I went into Law's room." He smirked crookedly and winked towards Kid.

Kid bared his teeth, "You went into Law's room?" still angry from what his brother had said previous about Law in the nurse outfit.

"Well I went in to see Justice~"

"Why did you want to see Justice?" Killer said, seeming angry, but more-so confused. Slightly happy that the pair were talking. Maybe he'll get dumped and Justice and Alex will get back together...should he be happy about that?...no he wasn't happy. HE'S BE OVER THE FUCKING MOON.

"Do you want me to finish or not?" Alex growled back at the two men. In return he got a brief nod of each one, "Well I heard him moan~"

"You heard him moan?" Kid asked surprised. Had Law fell over or something? He wished he could of been there to see his boyfriend fall flat on his face. Such sick humour.

Alex sighed, "I heard him moan your name Kid!" Alex yelled, giving up. These two were the most frustration people to talk to, it's not like Alex had gone into the room and start flirting with either of them...Wait, he would flirt with Justice. Fuck Killer. The man shouldn't be dating his girlfriend...ex-girlfriend.

Killer chuckled as Kid's face went a deep red. It shocked the masked man why the couple weren't just fucking instead of this needless silence. He knew how Kid had 'tried'. Yeah, Kid doesn't try very hard. Maybe if he bothered to try then maybe he would know what was wrong with Law.

Speaking of the devil. Law and Justice entered the room. Killer smiled at Justice choice of clothing. A short fitted, pleated dress, with a black lace foliage detailing up the side and on the waist going up to the only shoulder strap. She matched it with a pair of open toe silver spike studded heels. Sexy but not sluty. Besides her was Law, wearing his spotty jeans and expensive leather heels. His wore a brown, grey and blue checked flannel shirt with a grey hood. He had it buttoned to the top.

The three men stared at the table, clenching their cups and their mouths wide open. Gawking like fish without water. "She looks so fucking beautiful..." Alex said distance.

"That is weird coming from your mouth." Said Kid with an attempted eyebrow raise which he knew was impossible. He expected that comment from Killer. Considering he was her boyfriend.

Killer snapped out his trance when hearing this and grinned. He got up and strolled over to Justice's side.

"Justice!" Killer grinned, speaking to happy for no apparent reason. "You want something to drink?" His eyes kept wondering from her face and landed on her perfect body.

Justice smiled innocently and nodded, "Yeah. Orange juice."

"Don't you want something more adventurous?" Killer said, trying to convince her, maybe something alcoholic? Somehow he was doing his old trick again. Get a girl drunk and have sex with her. But Justice was his friend...he couldn't do that. _'Yes...but in status she's your girlfriend'_

Justice laughed, "Sorry Killer but I don't want to get drunk tonight."

Killer narrowed his brows, shaking the thoughts out his head and feeling disappointed. "Does wanting orange juice symbolize your want for **Alex**?"

"Alex?"

"Yeah he has orange hair...you want orange juice..." his voice grew bitter. A sudden jealously.

"He doesn't have orange hair." said Justice bluntly.

If she wanted orange juice its because she wanted orange juice. Not because she wanted Alex. If she wanted that... she would gladly walk over to him and get what she could from him. It wasn't hard. The man was already drooling at the mouth.

"What about you Law?" Killer asked, trying to not sound angry or mocking. But the image of the younger man in the shower was hard not to imagine.

"Red wine."

Killer gave Justice a look that said 'see, I told you so'.

"Just because I want orange juice and Law wants wine doesn't mean were craving the Eustass brothers."

Killer choked out a laugh. "From what I have heard so far this evening they are both craving for you two." He chuckled at Justices shocked face and then went over to Law who was equally as shocked and placed a hand on the doctors shoulder, who flinched slightly at the touch. A bored face still plastered on the doctors face.

"Law... i would probably advise you not to _'release'_ in the shower again until we at-least reach where we are headed. This hotel had thin walls. Very thin walls that orange rats can hear everything." He whispered this into the mans ear and watched the bright red spread from his cheeks to his ears. He was speechless. But Killer just grinned and walked to the bar. Making a stop at the table to just hear a glimpse of the conversation. Something about a picture Justice had given Kid.

"So you know if you and Justice get back together, and I found a photo of her in some sexy outfit what would you do? eh? and maybe I wanted to hold onto it for a while and... well you now what im getting at here." Said Kid an evil smirk on his face taunting his brother into a fight as per usual.

Alex glared holes into Kids face, and a faint growl could be heard emanating from his throat. "I- Would. Kill. You." he said his voice husky and stern, not even his natural pissed off voice, he was like an animal protecting his young or territory. Kid wasn't phased by his brothers charade though, and continued to taunt him as Killer could see what was about to happen. The unmasked man could feel and fight coming on and delayed his order of drinks.

"Like you could kill me, I'd like to see you-"

Kid was cut off as Alex's fist implanted itself in his face. The whole room fell silent. The music stopped, and the clatter of the broken glass from the bottle Alex was griping but moments ago, echoed throughout the entire room. The pitter patter of blood hitting the marble floor filled the silence for a couple of seconds. Kid sat on the ground holding his jaw, with a look of discomfort, staring upwards in disbelief. Alex had never punched him before. Ever. They had had fights. Never punched or laid a single finger on each other. Now, now Kid was pissed off.

"You so much as touch her and your dead to me. I would never attempt to steal Law from you. How could you even imply doing such a disgusting thing! Maybe I should go find Law and show him a good time. He must be begging for it!" Said Alex his voice still husky but his expression somewhat upset.

"Why you little!" Kid shouted, jumping up from his position on the ground, grabbing Alex by the scruff of his shirt collar. He punched him in the side of the face with white knuckles from clenching to hard. Killer, Justice and Law were just watching in dismay at the unfolding of events as the two redheads beat the living daylights out of each-other What the hell was happening? Justice and Law joined Killer to ask what was happening. But the blonde just shrugged his shoulders and enjoyed the fight.

**_Those idiots are beating each other up because of their failure of relationship. Seriously, this is why I don't date people...expect Justice. That is a whole story. Don't relationships start when you fuck? Or is that marriage. Agh! Marriage I hate that word._**

Killer looked upon the brawling pair now trashing the place, Alex didn't look angry at all, unlike Kid who looked like he would rip his brothers head off. But Alex was emitting a black aura, one that chilled you to the bone. Killer could tell by looking at his facial expression this wasn't just anger it was something beyond that, something greater than anger. Alex wasn't seeing his brother, the trashed bar or the people fleeing from the fight. All he saw was red. He didn't know what he was doing any more He wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop. The most frightening part about it was that he looked completely and utterly calm.

Justice watched with amusement in her eyes. She always enjoyed a good old bar fight. But when she heard her name screamed from the gingers lips, he emotion quickly changed. "Keep your fucked up hands off Justice!" he yelled. Both men besides her stilled. Law gasped. Was Kid adventuring out for his sister now? Shockingly, he didn't move. Just looked away in disgust. Justice heart raced as an uncontrollable feeling took control.

"Stooooppppp" Screamed Justice at the top of her lungs, a tear streaming down her tanned cheek. "Stop it Alex... please" she whimpered. Resting her hands on the tense body. Pushing the younger twin off of Kid.

Alex stopped dead at her voice, his eyes turning back to their normal emerald green. He snapped back into reality and felt the stabbing of the pain in his hand and face. When seeing his bloodied brother in-front off him, and the trashed bar. Alex realized what had happened. Justice calm voice echoed through his head. "Alex just stop..." she held his face and looked deeply into his eyes. Trying to calm the taller man down.

Kid sighed. His brother was finally calm. And so was he. Killer and Law walked over. Taking time to scan the empty bar. Seemed everyone had gone. "You two ever stop fighting." Killer said jokily. His arms raised up by the elbow in defence.

Kid grinned slightly at Justice and Alex speaking to each other calmly. Soon his attention turned to the doctor. Who now was scowling at him in hate. "Law...it wasn't what you think-"

"Save it Eustass" Law raised a hand to gesture the man to be quiet, "I don't care." With that, he left. Storming out the room angry. Leaving a shocked Kid.

Killer just stood next to him, "Are you going after him?" Killer just wanted to smack Kid silly. No wonder the relationship is broken. Kid does the wrong thing at the wrong time!

Kid nodded running past to catch up with his boyfriend. "Law!" his voice echoed through the hotel lobby. He looked side to side trying to find Law. The doctor had disappeared. "Fuck sake Law..."

"Mister Eustass," a woman's voice called out behind him. Kid turned to see Nico Robin walking towards him.

"Nico Robin, why you here?" he asked, ignoring that she had probably been wanting to ask him a question.

The raven-haired woman smiled softly, "Business meeting."

He just nodded.

"Trafalgar Law just passed me in a foul mood. Is this your doing?" she crossed her arms.

Kid sighed, "Where did he go?"

"Outside. To the car park."

"Thanks" he ran away.

"Wait, your bleeding..." He ran off before she could even asked him what she wanted to in the first place.

...

Law sat in his car. His mood haunting his thoughts like a disease. At the moment he was still in shock. First he admitted to his younger sister that he might not have any feelings towards the man he was dating. His head was all over the place. Flicking on the small light above him, the car exploded in a dim light. He relaxed back in the car seat and sighed. Law just wanted the start the car and drive away. The drama...it was too much for him to handle. Normally, the most exciting thing in his life is reading a book. He was boring but that way he didn't get hurt. Why set yourself up for heartbreak if its only going to bite you back in the ass. At first, he agreed to have the meaningless relationship with Kid to fill his lust. Back then he would of never believed that a quick fling could turn into...into _this. _A year late and they were living together. Choosing what colour their bed should be. Everyday wished he could be back in his own apartment reading a book.

The passenger door opened and a bulky figure sat down. Kid closed the door. Law gasped and went to quickly escape but then Kid pulled out the car keys and locked the door. "What the hell!" Law growled and tired to open the door. His attempts were unsuccessful.

"Listen Law." Kid held tightly on Law arms. Holding the smaller frame back from running away.

Law pushed away, trying to break the iron grip. "No!"

"FUCK SAKE LAW!" With a rough pull, Law went flying back. His eyes meeting Kid's.

The look built a horrible tension. Kid's face had dried blood on his lips and the cut from his brothers fist. Law tired to break the intense eye contact but he couldn't.

"Kid..." It was a word. A single word. But at least it was better than none. Kid stumbled on what to do next. Answer? Don't answer? His mouth was sealed closed and waited for the doctor to say something, but Law just looked at him with pity. A look that Kid had never seen from his boyfriend. Quickly Law turned away and buried his face in his hands. Desperately trying to drown out the suffocating thoughts. Alex was right. He really needed some physical contact with Kid, yet he was so scared of what would happen next. Him and Kid go get married and have millions of children. Impossible. Or him being alone once again. Reading that stupid book. Wasting his life.

Kid watched the older man shiver in discomfort. And looked away.

They didn't speak. The awkward silence becoming unbearable. Thick and deadly. Sickening and dangerous. "I..." Kid started but quickly shut his mouth when Law flinched.

Law turned and face the man, looking at Kid's upset face. "I?" he questioned.

"Law...do...you...do you want to break up?" Pain crushed Kid's heart as the words exited his mouth.

Law quickly turned away, "No."

"Then why are you being so distant. Talk to me or fuck sake. I thought you were better than this. I'm not a mind reader!"

"I'm confused," Law started, "I don't know what to do..."

"What about?"

"You. This. Our relationship. I don't know what to do."

Kid took a second to think, "Is it because I said I love you?" Law flinched, those words made his heart beat race. **Just, just ** because Kid said those stupid, pointless words. What did the redhead expect! Law to say it back. BULLSHIT!"I'm not going to deny my feelings for you..."

"And you ignore mine!" Law growled. Glaring at the other man in anger. Does his feelings not matter?

It quickly went silent again. Kid spoke softly towards Law, "Did I say it too early? It's been a year Law...you drive me crazy and I can't stop thinking about you."

"I know." Law said quietly, "I know. I know. **I know. **I just need time to...understand how I feel. This is just to much for me to handle. The road trip, Justice and Alex, Christmas."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"If you want time, I'll give you it..."

"I don't deserve this Eustass..."

Kid chuckled, "I know. But I love you and I'm not letting you go." Kissing Law on the forehead, he backed up with a grin. "Now I better check if Alex has killed Killer yet."

With that he left, leaving the doctor in the car alone, doing nothing but think.

* * *

_**Adiós Chicka's!**_


	6. Truth telling

**A Road Trip**

**Chapter 6 - Truth telling.**

* * *

The pair snapped at each other like hungry crocodile trying to snatch food. Killer was behind her, yelling and swearing in debrief. She had her hands on Alex. Touching the ginger she had claimed to of hated. The un-masked man was confused. Did Justice really hate Alex? Or was that a façade to cover up her true feelings.

Killer had been trailing her ass ever since she left the bar. She was unsure why she had grabbed Alex and pulled him into her. Giving him affection she knew she shouldn't. What that man deserved was a smack in the face. But…still…she felt it was duty to hold Alex back.

"Justice." Killer yelled for the last time, growing annoyed and frustrated with this situation. She was ignoring him. That was obvious. Her action must be finally sinking in.

"Killer. What have I done?" she whispered, stopping outside Killer's room and turning around. Showing how horrified she was feeling. Her eyebrows were raised, her mouth parted slightly and the pupil of her strange coloured eyes were small.

The blonde sighed and closed the distance between them, "You've turned him into a jealous beast. Why don't you just go back out with him, honestly watching you two is boring and frustrating." He said bitterly and narrowing his brows at her.

Justice mirrored his expression, "You bastard. I don't want to date him…we've broken up." She attempted to ply to the man but Killer just looked uninterested.

"I beg to differ" he sneered, "You were all over him in the bar-" his words stopped when a full force slapped him and made him stumble backwards. "What the?"

"You asshole!" she screamed in anger, her face blushing slightly, "How dare you think I would…after what he did…"

Killer sickly grinned, coming too close for Justice comfort. Chest pressed against each other. Body heat mixing. Faces too close. "Prove it!" he whispered, ghostly his lips down her jaw, blowing his warm breath onto her tense skin. She shivered in delight and swallowed down the urge to moan. Killer's lips look so soft. Moving so her lips hesitated above his, she gulped loudly and waited for him to make the first move. And he did. Their lips met in a light, soft kiss. When a tongue prodded her lips Justice jumped back . She looked at him confused and he smiled sweetly before sealing their lips once more in rough, passionate. Killer's hand adventured down and squeezed her pert bottom. Justice moaned softly and let access into her wet, warm mouth. When the two slick muscles met they fought for dominance. Cracking an eye open, Killer unlocked his hotel room down open quickly. Wrapping her arms around Killer's neck, she felt the man move slowly and followed him into the dark room.

…

The bar was empty. Dead. The entire hotel guests have gone back to their rooms to rest or to complain. As always the staff had entered only to find a man bleeding and moping in a chair. Ace had said he'd deal with it. Feeling he was more 'kinder' than his fellow workmates. Considering Marco looked like he was about to burn the place down with only a stare.

"Alex?" he offered another drink to the barely drunk man, smiling as he did so.

Alex eyed the glass up before taking it and nodding as a thank you.

Pouting, Ace sat down and watched the other man carefully. In a second he knew what was wrong with the man "Brother troubles?"

Alex nodded.

"Hmpf, tell me about it. My younger brother Luffy ruined the kitchen earlier. Claiming so strange blonde had stolen his bacon." Ace said jokily, turning to cheer Alex up.

"I lashed out on my big brother. All he did was mention my ex-girlfriend and I flipped," Alex spoke out load and he clenched the cup.

Ace laughed, "Woman. This is why I'm gay."

Immediately Alex listened, "Maybe we should get more drinks, hm?"

Ace nodded.

…

They were on Killer's bed faster then Justice would of wanted. Her body was trapped by his larger frame, crystal blue eyes staring into her soul. "Killer-" he kissed her again. This time grabbing the zipper and slowly zipping it down and exposing her tanned skin to the lusty man. Killer smirked in approval as his lips kissed down her body.

Justice shuffled as foreign lips touched her body. Only Alex had touched her likes this. Only him. Justice grew uncomfortable and scared as her dress was tugged and revealed her black lacy bra. Now she panicked.

"Justice?" Killer asked worried, backing up.

The woman struggled and scrambled for an excuse, "I'm…I'm normally on top…" she lied and blushed slightly.

Killer smirked and laid back, bringing her onto his lap and his growing erection.

Her hand shook as she leaned down and buttoned the black shirt slowly. Killer sighed and grabbed her hand. "Justice, what's wrong?"

"Err…" she started, biting her lip so the truth doesn't spill out. She was scared. Worried. Petrified. The only man she slept with was Alex…and Killer was her friend. "I…can't"

Killer rolled his eyes, "Why the fuck not?" he grew impatient.

Then a tear fell. And another. And another. Until her full face was flooded with tears and motion on sadness. She couldn't do it, as the only man she wanted to sleep with was Alex. Killer didn't love her. The look in his eyes was cold and empty. No loving and caring like Alex. "I love…" she mumbled and buried her face into the black shirt. "I love him so much."

…

"I think your drunk Alex…"

"I'm not drunnn-kk, whoa!" said Alex in a slurred voice, veering into a wall as he approached his bedroom, clinging onto one of Ace shoulders for support.

Ace chuckled. "You are drunk and I'm going to put you to bed" said Ace in all seriousness.

Alex turned with the small amount of balance he had and smirked "Your going to put me to bed huh?" Said Alex in a seductive tone now and he was so close his breathing on Ace's ear and down his neck. Ace shivered. He had given Alex the completely wrong idea, but then again he had led him on, **damn it**! He needed to stop flirting with any attractive man that walked into this hotel.

"err, Alex not in the way your thinking, sorry." Ace pecked the man on the cheek and grinned. " besides, I need more gay friends .. or bi friends, and I already have your number so... I don't want to sleep with you. My boyfriend would be pissed off if I did." He finished quite bluntly, not meaning to sound harsh but he knew how drunk men where if you didn't tell them straight out what was happening, and how it was going to happen.

"Awwww." replied Alex giving Ace a pet lip with puppy dog eye's.

The door to his room was already open, but before he could enter another door on the corridor opened, and justice ran out barley dressed with the zip of her dress halfway down, and tears streaming down her face. she gave a quick glance of disbelief and deep pain towards Alex, seeing he was with another man. She ran the short way to her and Law's room and ran in, not caring if she had to explain to her brother in the morning.

"Isn't that Killer's room she ran out of?" asked Ace in curiosity.

"That bastard was gunna rape my girlfriend!" screamed Alex down the corridor.

"Hey!" said Ace grabbing the taller mans arm, "you said she was your ex-girlfriend no need for another fight c'mon Alex leave it be."

"Fine! ex-girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let that blonde bastard rape her 'nd get away with it!" He started to stagger towards the door, his blood boiling in rage, only to be stopped by a huge weight now on his shoulders that sent him tumbling to the floor.

"Enough!" shouted Ace "Don't be an idiot you don't know what your doing. You're pissed out of your head. Now go back to your room and get to bed."

Alex was kept on the ground by the other mans foot on his shoulder. he reached a hand out on the ground raising it slightly, stretching out like some dying victim off an action movie. "Carry on without me Ace. I can't go on." he said dropping the hand to the floor and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

"You moron." Said Ace, laughing slightly. "how the hell am I going to get you back to your room now" he spoke to himself knowing he wouldn't get a response from the sleeping man on the floor.

Suddenly a head peeked out of the bedroom door, looking down with guilt at the man laid on the floor, who had tried to drink his deep depression away again. "Need a hand?" asked Kid. Ace nodded happily.

* * *

The morning was fast. Like it always was. Law had stayed in his car. Thinking. This leading to an uncomfortable sleepless night. Lucky enough he had had at least an hour sleep meaning he was more than able to drive…if provided with coffee and a shower first.

Last night had left many paths open. One being the easy way and dumping Kid. Yet strangely enough every time Law thought about that idea his body rejected it. It seemed his body had a mind of its own. As their relationship was physical, based on lust. He never believed that it would turn emotional.

If he couldn't dump the man then this only left one opinion. Attempting to fix their sex staved relationship...without using sex at all. He wasn't stupid. To much sex and no communication got them in this mess. What do normal couples do to learn more about each other.

Too seconds...he knew this.

**A DATE!**

Stupid couples went on dates to learn about each other. A date. He'd never been one. Actually Law had no idea what people do on dates. Eat and talk. Does he have to research this? Never mind, he had bigger fish to fry.

Stepping out the car, he breathed in fresh air and smiled softly. Winter mornings were always the best. He loved snow. A distant memory made him blush slightly. Last year on Christmas, he stood outside drinking a hot chocolate with nothing but pyjamas bottoms and Kid's hoddie. It was oversized and warm. It smelt so must like his boyfriend. And then Kid had ruined the moment and shoved snow down his back. Making Law groan at the cold wetness touching his warm back. This lead to a snow fight that ended with Law being carried back in the house and ravished in a heated passion near the Christmas tree.

Law's body still tingled. Such cold lips yet such hot kisses. Cold hands leaving warm feeling. That was the first Christmas he had truly enjoyed. He hated Christmas at his relatives. Why he agreed this year was for his sister's sake. Justice loved family. And Law was part of that.

The thoughts of his relatives reminded him how they needed to arrive quickly. He glanced at his watch to only see it was nine o'clock. His eyes widened as he locked his car and legged it to the hotel. Fuck the shower; he needed to get everyone dressed.

Rushing in the hotel doors, he smashed into a familiar face. "Trafalgar Law. I'm glad I ran into you." Robin greeted with a smile. "I've been informed to tell you your late."

Law pulled a look which was cross from, 'dur' and 'oh really?', "Now Robin don't you have better things to waist your time. Like you husband?"

The businesswoman smirked, "His names Franky. I would appreciate if you called him by his name." Her voice soon grew cold and misty.

Law laughed, "I'm sure your husband won't mind?" turned on his heel, "Got to go, my sister needs to be woken up."

Robin nodded but then snapped her fingers, "Justice is here?" she asked but Law had already spirited away.

…

Something was wrong. Kid could literally taste it. It was like rotten socks with mouldy egg. He drank his coffee slowly, his eyes going from man to man. Alex stood pissed off and in pain. Mostly because he was suffering a headache. Killer on the other hand stood bored and mostly annoyed. Probably because he got denied sex. No one had ever rejected him for…for _Alex!_

"So…" Kid nervously scanned the room, "Enjoy your sleep."

"Dickhead" Alex hissed.

"Asshole" Killer sneered.

Kid sighed. Sly comment to each other. Constantly. They were worse than children. They were old childhood friends. "Come on, it's the morning."

_**Knock Knock**_

The redhead was first to react. Rushing to the door, placing the cup down at the table besides the door and opening it happily. Whoever this was he was going to hug. Even kiss them.

Justice jumped as the door opened and smiled weakly at Kid. Kid jumped out the door and closed it. Slamming it shut, "Thank you. Thank you." He suddenly hugged her in relief. "The are going to are staring daggers into each other."

The raven-haired gulped, "Why?" starching her arm nervously. Yesterday, she had dumped Killer after he told her she was pathetic for still loving Alex. She had just woken up and seen the bed that was Law's hadn't been slept in. And Law's jumper still lay across it like a flag. Hopefully, she could find Law in Kid's room because she really wanted her big brother at this moment.

"Fuck knows. Killer came in screaming Alex was a cheating, two-faced, bitch stealing, asshole." Kid pushed her back, thinking over those words once more, "Wait…what did you do?"

Justice gulped again, "I…I…dumped him…"

Kid face dropped, hitting the ground with a shocked expression, "You dumped Killer. KILLER!"

"Good on you." A voice said down the corridor. Law walked down smiling and headed for his sister, "Justice I'm proud of you. You need to dress."

Instantly her face brightened up and she grinned, "Thank you Law. I'll go get dressed." She wondered away still smiling.

"Easily impressed?" Kid questioned and Law nodded.

"Mister Eustass. I'm going to get ready then have a coffee. I'll expect everyone down at the car at ten."

Kid nodded and when Law was about to walk away, he grabbed onto the doctors arm, "Law?"

"Hm?" he faces his partner before knowing to well what the man wanted. So he stepped on his tiptoes and pecked Kid's face, "Don't push your luck. I still don't know. I have something much to-" Kid kissed him this time.

"Shut up Law and go have a coffee." He laughed and put his hand on the doorknob, "Unless you don't want me to stop the war over your sister."

"Isn't their always a war about her?" Law moved closer and smiled, "But I need to talk to you..."

Kid raised a brow in suspicious and watched Law face turn from happy to worried, "Last night you asked me if we should break up." Instantly Kid heart stopped, his blood turning cold as Law eyes questioned his lover, "Maybe...we-"

"NO!" Kid unexpectedly yelled. All three people in the rooms stopped what they were doing as Kid voice echoed in the corridor.

Law gasped in shock, "I didn't say anything."

"Wait, your not going to break up with me?"

"What? No?" Law raised a brow, "You idiot. I was going to say maybe...when we arrive at my relatives. Go out somewhere. Alone."

Kid sighed in relief, moving forward Kid wrapped his arms around Law neck and grinned, "Shit. You scared me asshole."

Law chuckled,"I'm sorry Kid." He nuzzled his face into Kid's neck, "I...don't really know what to do." He'd never been emotional involved with someone before. He always thought their relationship was just physical.

"Are you saying-" Kid gawked like a fish. Had Law accepted his feelings? Was Law ready to take then next step.

"Will you then?" Law asked. Not letting Kid finish his sentence.

Kid nodded, "I'll go on a date with you. "

* * *

_**Adiós Chicka's!**_


	7. Troubled Truth

**A Road Trip**

**Chapter Seven - Troubled Truth.**

* * *

The car was packed and ready to drive. Everyone had gathered at the car park. Excited to arrive at this mysterious house. No one had ever met Law's relatives as he never spoke about them. Justice however just blabbed on about her 'papi'. Whoever this man was, Killer, Alex and Kid had high hopes about him.

Law was different. As soon as he arrived at the house he was going to have a bath. He smelt of car and sweat. He felt clammy, breathless and tired. When sitting down in the driver's seat, he sighed and closed his eyes. Alex and Killer were still fighting. Justice was being silent and Kid was grinning like a fucking lunatic. Yet, Law felt proud that he'd made his boyfriend smile like a man on drugs. Kid wasn't easily impressed, but you'd think differently when seeing his face. Worse than a child in a candy store.

Justice was sitting in the passenger seat. Saying if she sat next to either Killer or Alex she might shave her hair off. And Law knew how his sister felt about her hair. She wasn't as bad as Kid, no. Kid would whine if a strand of hair was out-of-place. Law smiled and looked at his sister. She returned with a weak smile.

Because Killer and Alex had fallen out and hated each other. Kid sat at the back between the two. No one dared to ask why Kid was smiling as their foul mood might infect him.

Law shivered from the winter air sneaking in from the slightly open window and looked around for his beloved jumper. His struggles were rewarded by his sister raising the jumper with an amused laugh, "Here." she passed it over and Law quickly put it on. Happily sighing and turning the car keys to start the car. "Law, how long does it take to get there?" asked Justice, seeing Ace in the distant. He was waving for them to stop and she scowled at him.

"Law...Law!" he panted from running and tapped on the glass.

Law rolled down his car window to talk to the man, "Something wrong Ace?"

The freckled man breathed in a large amount of air before speaking, "Goodbye."

Law mouth jerked open in shock, "You ran over here to say bye?"

"Yep."

"Crazy bastard." he rolled up the window with a smirk and turned the car back on. When driving away, he noticed Ace waving and sent him a small wave. Everyone followed expect Killer and Justice.

The road was barely full of cars and Law was thankful. Traffic was least of his troubles. Justice was quite. A quite Justice meant something was wrong. And if something was wrong than hell was going to break lose when they arrived at the house. Her parents will neck whoever did this too her and Christmas would be awkward. "Something wrong Justice?" he asked her, shooting her a glance before returning to the road.

"Tired" she whispered. Justice now, and forever, hated road trips. Everything was messed up and she had no control.

Law hummed and looked behind the car, "So, what happened with you two?" he now asked Killer and Alex.

Alex growled and Killer looked the other way. Kid snarled in disappointment, "Don't ignore my boyfriend!" He smacked the rude idiots in the head.

"I'll ignore who I want to!" Killer pushed back. Pushing Kid into Alex. Shocking the redhead. Killer never was violent towards him. Neither was Alex. What the hell was happening?

Alex turned to Law, "Sorry Law. My 'friend' is a dickhead." Then looked at Killer.

"You're the dick head. Why don't you go throw yourself at Ace again."

"You wanna fight blondie!"

"Bring it ginger!"

"FUCK NO!" Kid pushed both their faces into the glass window, "I'm in the middle and if just one of you touch me I'll rip you spine out your ass and shove it up you nose!"

"What a creative insult" Law said with a smirk.

Justice shuffled nervously, looking at Killer with pleading eyes. What she said yesterday. To Killer. Fuck...she must of been insane. Admitting her true feelings for Alex while they were in the middle of going to have sex. She was a complete, utter bitch. First she had led Killer on. Implying her fake relationship was true then she had made Alex flip and punch Kid.

Law sat pouting. Why would no one tell him what was happening. Well he kind of guessed had happened is Alex had slept with someone else and Justice caught this. Leading to Justice breaking up with Killer because she realised he's a blonde idiot. Kid had just been watching with popcorn. His idea was mostly right.

As they turned left, Law turned to Justice and smiled, "Just twenty more minutes."

Justice smiled a big ass smile, "YEY!"

"I need a piss," Kid grunted.

Killer and Alex flinched away in disgust.

Justice giggled, "can't you wait?"

Kid shook his head.

Law laughed, "Don't cream yourself."

Justice hit him. "My comeback!"

"Stole it!"

"NO FAIR. I'M YOUNGER!" She screamed.

"How does that make sense?"

"Because my brains less developed than yours."

"Less developed? Say a drunken mess."

Justice scowled, "I would slap you if you weren't driving."

"Saved by a car. Write it on my gravestone."

Kid sighed, "Law, babe, your cars petrol nearly gone."

Law snapped his attention to the red symbol flashing. Shit! "Stop calling me babe!"

"But babe. If we have no petrol, babe, we can't get to your relatives, babe, and you know, babe" he winked.

"I swear I'm going to kick you so hard in your ass, you're going to be able to taste my shoe!"

"Kinky." Kid sneered.

Law growled and pulled over to a petrol station, "Kid go piss."

"I'm going. I'm going." Kid waved to his boyfriend and Killer moved out the way for his best friend.

The blonde went to Justice door and opened it, "Justice I need to talk to you."

The raven hair nodded and got out. She followed Killer to the shop. Leaving Law and Alex to talk. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Law. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Hm, not with that face."

"Funny. Now tell me why my brothers smiling like an idiot."

"He's like that constantly."

"No, he's happy. And I wanna know why. Come on Law."

Law got out the car and started to fill the tank, "I'm not talking to you about it."

Alex rolled down the window, "We're friends aren't we?"

"Deluded."

"Shut up."

"In denial."

"What? in denial about what?"

"Angry."

"I'm pissed with Killer."

"Jealous."

"HE WAS GOING TO FUCK MY GIRLFRIEND."

"Your so easy to trick...wait, you have a girlfriend?"

"No. What. I didn't say anything." He nervously looked away.

"Hm." Law finished and smirked, "Me and Kid are happy. Do us a favour and get my sister back."

"I thought you hated me?"

"Yes. But I hate Killer more. He makes my sister nervous and moody. At least she smiled with you."

Alex felt a certain sense of gratitude wash over him, wow, did Law really think that Justice was better off with him than Killer? The guy can't hate him right? he obviously didn't if he was telling him to get Justice back, if he hated him he would be telling him to keep away from his sister.

"You don't hate me at all do you?" Alex asked with a smug grin on his face.

"What in the hell makes you think I wouldn't hate an immature brat like you, stop smiling like that you look like your brother and it is fucking creepy as hell." growled Law whilst getting back in the car.

"If you really hated me then you would be telling me to keep the fuck away from your sister. Now don't you think having at-least one more friend is beneficial? I mean c'mon I'm not that bad... am I?" Alex fished warily, a slight tinge of uncertainty in his voice.

"True, but no, I don't think having a friend like you would be at all beneficial, your annoying and a drunkard, and are very,** very**, immature." Law said quite bluntly, it was nice to talk to the ginger for once instead of his sex crazed brother, even if he was putting the man down with every word he spoke. Better than dealing with Kid saying 'I love you'. Stupid emotions changing his boyfriend.

"Excuse me I'm not an alcoholic, and I can be mature when I want to be, like my mum always said, _growing old is compulsory but growing up is optional._" he tried to mimic his mother's voice but failed, making Law chuckle. It was strange how the younger twin could talk about his mother so freely when Law asked Kid about his parents he would just be ignored. A relaxed atmosphere washed over Law as he continued to talk to the man in the back off his car.

"So when do I get to meet your mother then? obviously not on your behalf but for Kids sake. She sounds like an interesting woman." Law said, not believing that he had just talked himself into this situation, why the hell was he talking to Alex this way!? Why is the guy some damn easy to talk to!?

"Ahhh yes, she was an interesting women..." Said Alex, looking as though he was recalling memories.

_Wait. was? she was an interesting wome- ohh shit... why do I get myself into such bad situations. _Law face palmed and his face scrunched up a little.

"Sorry, I didn't know.." wait, was he apologizing? fuck, this was turning into out to be a very strange day.

"Hey, it's fine. She died in a car accident couple of years back now. I'm just surprised Kid didn't tell you..." said Alex in a somewhat calm relaxed tone, he relaxed back into the seat. _Trafalgar Law just apologised... wow._ It was obvious in Laws eyes' the man thought very highly of his mother. And he was right Kid hadn't told him anything like this, but he did have the excuse that Law blew him of every time he asked something like that.

Law decided to play it cool "Yea well, he doesn't tell me much", what else was he going to say, 'we don't talk we just fuck'? hell no. "Anyway, what the hell is going on with this 'love' triangle between you my sister and the blonde, nobody has told me fuck all!" yelled Law a little pissed that he was the only one that didn't know.

"Killer tried to fuck Justice and she dumped him. End of story." He sighed, crossing his arms, "Law, change the subject please."

Law respected Alex privacy and didn't push. Not saying he wasn't going to asked his sister. "So..."

"I have a question." Alex started, "About Kid."

Law rolled his shoulders back and ready his self for a brutal question. "Go on."

"Has he admitted his feelings?" Alex asked serious. Law tensed and blushed the brightest blush Alex had ever seen. The ginger smiled happily, "I'm glad my brother finally had the balls to do it. I mean when he told me he was going to break up with you, I was shocked but I'm glad I helped him come to his sense.""

"He was going to break up with me?" Law said breathless, his heart beating rapidly.

Alex instantly shook his head, "No. No. I didn't mean break up, I meant...I meant. Law listen to me. Kid was drunk. Really drunk. He didn't know what he was saying."

Law hands tightened on the car wheel, "When. When was he going to break up with me?" he said emotionless, bitter and cruel. His frown scaring Alex.

"Law...I"

"**ALEX!**" He yelled and made Alex jump back.

"Last year. Near Christmas."

The happiest memory of him and Kid was on Christmas. His eyes opened in shock. He remembered the distant look. The cruel lips on his skin. How fast Kid had left when they made love near the Christmas tree. His finger tips dug into the car wheel. He teeth grating together. Kid was going to break up with him. And if Alex didn't interfere than he would have been dumped. His heart squeezed and he forgot to breath. Throat felt like it was strangling him. His mind confused and filled with emptiness. A twisted darkness attacked his soul. Law felt sick. Disgusted.

"Law, are you okay?" Alex asked concerned, seeing Law face turn pale and his pupils shrink. Two emotion ran though his body. Hate and treachery. His body throbbed a strange feeling that ached his heart.

This was heartbreak in its worse form.

...

The store was small and deserted. The shop keeper was an old man who barely looked like he could stand, nevertheless keep his eyes open. Killer instantly went to the fridge full of drinks feeling the craving for something bubbly down his throat. Picking out a drink, he took it out and saw Justice standing awkwardly at the door. "Justice, want a drink?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm paying for the petrol."

"You can't get a drink?" He wondered.

She sighed, "Killer...about last night."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you into something." He said truthfully, "Justice. If you still feel this way about Alex, why don't you tell him?"

Justice dismissed Killer suggest with a pout, "And stain my dignity. Can't you remember who I am?" She spoke highly of her self.

Killer laughed, "Oh I'm sorry Miss Trafalgar." Rolling his eyes, Killer went to the counter. Pulling out some money, "I'm guessing your so posh you can pay for my drink. Considering you haven't paid me yet for 'this' relationship?"

Justice winked at him, "Fine, poor bastard." Pulling out her credit card, she placed it into the machine and pressed the four numbers. "This is also for the petrol." she informed the barely awake man.

"Sure." he muttered and pressed button on the machine. Pulling a piece of paper from a the machine and passed it to Justice, "Come again."

Justice smiled nicely and took the drink. Passing it to Killer she shot him a look. "So, you won't tell Alex?"

"Why? That's your job." he opened the door and let Justice exit first.

Once again she smiled, but this time she felt thankful, "Thank you Killer." The walked slowly over to the car to see Law scowling face. Justice breath stopped in her throat. That stare...wasn't good. Moving closer, she got in the seat besides Law and looked worryingly over the man. Then to the guilty Alex. 'What did you do!" she mouthed and the ginger understood but didn't answer.

Killer moved to middle and drank his drink before speaking, "What is with that face? Seen a ghost?" Killer joked half-heartedly but Alex shrugged him of coldly and turned away.

And finally Kid got in grinning, "Hey." He said happily.

Alex looked at his brother in despair, "Kid-"

The car started and all the four passengers jumped forward. Killer into the gap between Law and Justice, Alex into Justice seat, Kid into Law's and Justice into the car dashboard. "What the fuck!" Killer growled, "Are you trying to kill us?"

Law growled in his throat, bearing his teeth like he was about to attack Killer, "Shut. Up!"

Killer gulped and shut up.

Kid stirred in his spot, watching his normal calm lover turn into a rampage crazed man. He didn't dare ask what was wrong because of the chance he would receive the same response to Killer. So, sitting with his tail between his legs, Kid watched his boyfriend drive them to the house.

Justice, on the other hand, tried to calm her brother down, "Law! Stop the car!"

Law ignored her and continued to drive.

This pissed Justice and she grew extremely angry, "TRAFALGAR LAW, STOP THIS CAR."

Law felt like the rage stopped and he quickly pulled over at the side of the road. He breathed out heavily and worriedly looked at Justice. Who at this moment was staring out the window with a smile. "We're here..." she said, glaring at the mansion.

The doctor head snapped to his window and his mouth gasped open at the huge mansion in front of him. "Holy shit." He muttered. It had been ages since he'd seen the mansion. Four years and counting. The memories cut his already abused heart.

"Wait. That's your home?" Killer nervously asked Justice, who returned with a nod.

Jumping out the car, Law and Justice went to the boot to receive their things. Law's mood had worsened by the sudden glance of his old home. He felt cold. Heart beat barely beating.

Alex followed and helped them unpack the car. Justice scowled at him and Law just shuffled away.

Killer and Kid stayed in the car for a moment. Exchanging looks.

"Oi. Lazy bastards, are you coming or what?" Justice said happily and both men got out the car.

All taking their stuff, they walked to the door. With a press of the door bell the door opened.

"Hello...?" called a voice.

* * *

A/N - And another chapter :)


	8. The Arrival Of A Confession

**A Road Trip**

**Chapter Eight - The arrival of a confession.**

**A/N - Thank you to DeidaraUlquiorra, Guest.124, cristinaacharqueno and guests for reviewing :D  
**

* * *

The door opened to reveal show an old man dressed in a smart suit. His thick, silvery hair was nicely cut in a simple style and his wrinkled old face gave off an angry impression. His fingers wrapped around the golden doorknob and he frowned at the guests. "Hello? Whom might you be?" His tone matched his angry frown; it was posh and full of spite. The words were belittling them with every click of his tongue. The dull, grey eyes stared deadly at Justice as if she was dirt on his shoe. By the way she was dressed, he had placed her as some common slut.

Justice growled at the disrespect she detected from a man below her status. Before she could speak and question whom this man thought he was, Alex beat her to it. "Who are you to fucking look at her like that!" Alex threatened the old man, moving closer to punch the asshole square in the face. But when his body shifted forward, the butler suddenly came out of view and replaced by a taller, pink-feathered coat. A crashed echoed throughout the house, a crumble and then a groan of pain.

The pink-coated man leaned down and smirked at the people at his door, "Isn't it to early for Christmas carollers?" His charming, twisted voice sent a shiver down each man's spine.

However, Justice stood smiling, her previous mood vanished into the cold air, "Hiya Papa." the happy vibe made Alex smile softly towards the shorter woman. As Justice always talked about her father with such pride, it made his heart swell at the sight of his ex-girlfriend happy.

"Doflamingo." Law grunted as a greeting, looking away in hatred. He had right to hate this man. Just the mere presents made his stomach turn in disgust. Yet, saying this, the man was not a bad father to Justice. He'd care for his daughter for many years. Not once failing her or making her any reason to hate him. Maybe this is why Law hated this man, before Justice was born; he was always Doflamingo's eye of affection. But he knew because they weren't blood related, Doflamingo would never treat him like his child. However, he was titled as the man 'brother he'd always wanted'. Reasonable as Doflamingo had never wanted to appear old enough to be carrying around a child. So what made the bird change his mind and suddenly want to be a father? That was easy. One word. Crocodile.

"Don't hurt my staff!" a rough growl and a vicious kick to Doflamingo's side, the bird went flying into the wall. Exactly where butler had just previously been punched. Crocodile now stood at the door, the cigar that was normally seen in his mouth was missing. Law knew this was because the older man never smoked in front of his daughter. Like said about Doflamingo, Crocodile wasn't a bad parent either. "Justice." he said softly, the golden stare had softened and a slight smile appeared on his features.

Unlike Doflamingo, Justice ran to her father and wrapped her arms around his waist in delight. The force pushed Crocodile to the ground and fall harshly on the expensive titled floor. "Papi!" she squealed and snuggled like child in Crocodile's black waistcoat.

Law walked in the house mindlessly on what was happening, he dragged his and Justice suitcases in and left them near the expansive entrance. The doctor vanished with a dark mood brewing. The corrupted memories screamed for attention yet Law just ignored them.

The three bewildered men gaped at the door; they were too shocked to take in what was happening. Justice had said hello to both men, claiming both as her parents. Kid asked the question that was troubling all of their minds. "Eh, which once your actual father?"

Justice snapped up at the question and helped her father from the ground. The reptile named man thanked his daughter with a brief nod and went to go help his staff. That was still getting crushed under Doflamingo's heavier body. "Their both my parents?"

Alex raised a puzzled brow, "So whose the mother?" Thinking one must have had a sex change. His guess was the taller one.

"Neither. I have a birth mother, whose Law's mother. The stories hard to describe but basically my Papa loved my Papi and wanted to show that love. So he heard a story that a child brings a relationship closer. So he asked my mother to carry me, which contained both my Papi's and Papa's DNA but something went wrong and my birth mother DNA mixed with it. That's why Law's my brother." She ended with a cross of her arms; her annoyance came across as if she had repeated this story constantly.

"So why do you call her your birth mother? Isn't she your mother?" Killer asked, the only one understanding the story.

Justice shook her head, "Why would I want someone like **_her_** as my mother." She continued to smile innocently towards Killer as if she hadn't said 'her' in such a disgusted way. Looking towards Kid, who looked troubled, Justice raised a brow "What?"

"Do I get to meet your mother-birth mother? She is Law's mother, right?" He asked confused, trying to come to grips with the story.

Justice expression darkened and she looked gloomy, "Hasn't Law told you?"

Kid blinked and looked at his brother, "No..."

"I...think you should ask him. It is his mother after all." The worried look made Kid shiver, "Actually, I'm not shocked that he hadn't told you. Thinking about it, he never spoken about her since." She sighed and ran her trembling fingers in her hair, the memories were painful. "Anyway, we should settle you three in. Papa? She turned to her parents and rolled her eyes at the bickering pair. Well Crocodile yelling at Doflamingo because he was still sitting on the butler. "Papa!" she said louder and the blonde looked over with a grin.

"Yes baby?" He got off the old man and teased Crocodile's hair playfully. The older man snarled and pushed the man out of the way to help his staff.

"Are their rooms ready?" batting her eyelashes at him innocently.

Doflamingo scooted to her side, "Yep. Four rooms like asked - two doubles and two singles"

Justice nodded and went to get her suitcase when a cry came from Alex's mouth, "Four!?"

Justice blinked in shock, "Me, Killer, you, and Kid and Law?"

Alex shuffled nervously, "I doubt Law wants to share with Kid..." Kid shot his brother a weird stare, one that said, 'why the fuck not?'

"Tough luck. The other rooms are full." Crocodile grunted as he pushed his butler and ordered him to work. When finally reaching his daughter free side, he raised a brow, "I thought you said Law had a partner?"

Justice nodded, "He does Papi. It's Kid. The redhead with no eyebrows."

Crocodile scanned the two other men before finishing on Kid, giving him a disapproving look like a father over his child's boyfriend. In some sense it was, he had raised Law with Justice. He'd never treat either different. So it was some parent instinct he developed over Law. "Eustass Kid." he said slowly before raising out his hand in a greeting.

Kid took the hand into his own and shook it strong and fast. When releasing he saw the older man give him a concerned look before nodding and turning to the Alex.

Justice whispered to Kid, "He likes you. Be pleased, normally he kicks out the men Law brings home."

Alex blinked and stared at the hand with a raised brow before shaking it in a friendly greeting, ending with a smiled, "Nice to meet you sir Crocodile."

"Eustass Alex-Child?" he hissed with disgust, "My daughters ex-partner."

Alex frowned and pleaded to Justice with his eyes. The woman sighed, "Play nice daddy. Alex isn't a bad person." Alex was shocked with the response but smiled at her. She returned with a roll of her eyes.

Moving to Killer, Crocodile just smirked, "Killer." he didn't raise his hand and just exited the room.

"Am I not worthy?" Said Killer with despair.

Doflamingo laughed, "Fufufu, he doesn't need to judge you as your not dating Justice or Law." He moved to Justice, his fingers latching at her sides and tickling her, "How you been baby?"

Justice laughed, "Stop-ha-Papa!" she kneeled down in laughter, holding her stomach but Doflamingo just continued to tickle his daughter.

Killer and Alex watched. Suddenly, by the collar, Kid dragged his twin away. In an instantly he knew it was about Law. Had to be. Law's mood was hard to dismiss. He was worse than a woman and mood swings. He was dragged through the massive house into a small, decorated bedroom. The bed was made and the room spotless. There was a single bed, meaning this must be either his or Killer's room. But he had bigger fish to fry then whose room was whose. "Kid I-"

"What. Did. You. Say." Bringing Alex to face, Kid slammed his brother's body against the wall, "We were sorting it out and you fucked it up!"

Alex screwed his face up, "Bullshit! You lie and fuck Law over. He deserves better. Why didn't you tell him you were going to dump him!" Alex roared back, pushing his brother off him, "You should be glad. Now he knows. But fuck, I could of told him about what you did after Christmas day."

Kid eyes washed other with shock, "Alex you can't..." Kids voice became weak.

"Why not? She was girlfriend after all, remember?" Alex snared, "You make me sick. Your relationships fucked up so you go fuck mine up!"

"Nothing happened." Kid said in disbelief.

"Nothing happened because I walked in to stop it. What if I didn't walk in? You would of cheated on the only person you've ever loved." Alex said, finger pressing in his brothers chest, "Tell him the truth Kid. You're lies is why this relationship is fucking up."

Kid sighed, "I...can't!"

"Chicken."

"Why don't you go downstairs and tell Justice the truth. I'm sure she'll love to know that the girl you were kissing was your ex. Or maybe you should admit that you want to be with her. Maybe then she'll stop trying to make you jealous."

"Hey, it was a peck on the lips and she was my ex years ago. Wait did you just-". Alex gasped when he realized what his brother had just said, "Justice...is trying to make me jealous? Bullshit."

Kid face palmed, "I'm a idiot? You can't see what's in front of you. Her dating Killer was to get to you."

"You just can't stop yourself, can you? Your relationship with Law's messing up and you haven't got the balls to admit you so desperately want to be with him. But you cheat, drink, fight and punish yourself because your scared he doesn't feel the same? Justice and I are over. I have to accept it. But you still have Law. Remember how envious I am of you." Alex went to leave, shaking his head in disappointment, "Kid." Kid looked at his brother's back, "Grow a pair already and just force Law to hear. Stubborn he might be but he's not stupid. He's scared. Help him, okay?"

"Alex." Kid said and Alex hummed, "I wasn't lying. She does care about you. She just as stubborn as Law."

"Haha. She's more stubborn. You've just met her parents. Imagine Crocodile's and Law's stubbornness added together."

"Should be fun" Said Kid now mimicking his brothers grin.

"Yea, this will be one hell of a holiday, and Kid." Kid hummed, "You want another bar fight some time? First time was interesting." Said Alex playfully.

"Oh get out already, I want my nose in **_one piece_**." Said Kid grinning back and following his laughing brother out of the room.

Alex stopped and twirled around on the spot, raising his finger accusingly at his older brother, "It's my room. You get the fuck out."

Kid laughed half heartedly and left. But his mind was somewhere else as the words of his brother finally sunk in.

* * *

In the darkest corner of the empty room, Trafalgar Law sat like outcast; body was slumped on the bed like a sack of unwanted potatoes. His face buried in the pillow as he released a silent cry of defeat. This trip was hell and now he was going to suffer even more as he was once in the house that had caused him so much pain and misery. Ever since his mother had left him with Crocodile after admitting she couldn't handle him. The memory still haunted him, the face of disgust as she left the mansion with no regret. His own mother couldn't love him, how could Kid?

_My own mother didn't want me, not even my own boyfriend. What is wrong with me? Am I that fucked up? So damaged that nothing is worth fixing? A broken doll that is thrown away. Tossed from person to person. _

Law grumbled swears in his pillow. Truthfully Law didn't care that Kid wanted to break up with him. Fine. Kid could just pick his stuff up and leave. Just like his mother. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. He had always been better alone anyway. Who needed the pointless emotion love? Not Trafalgar Law! Love was for the weak and Law wasn't weak.

A dark, ruthless anger was boiling in his blood. It was an ache, a deep suffering ache from the core of his fragile body. A lingering pain that made Law feel depressed and used. He didn't bother to move. He felt disgusted. Used like a common whore. Kid had looked at him with such affection but below was hate. The thoughts of leaving pestered him. Leave this place? Or leave his other life? Just run away like his mother. Give up and retreat. Not deal with this emotion that had ruined him.

The revolting rage barked at him for attention. Commanding him to do destruction.

With just a single touch the beast would release itself. A beast that Law thought he could control. But it demanded release. It cried for help. And Law let it. He released the rage he swore never to free. The same wrath from years ago... It was never really under control in the first place...

* * *

Something was wrong. Crocodile could feel the change like the wind, he could feel the sudden electricity in the air. And it wasn't good. Something that threatened the well being of everyone in the house, not that he cared for everyone in the house, Justice and Law were the extent of his affections. But little did he know that he would soon come to care for the others like they were friends he had knew all his life.

As he walked down the vast corridor he could feel the air getting thicker, like a fog that was trying to blind any onlookers. It got more concentrated after passing each bedroom, now trying to choke it's victim. he stopped outside one of the bedrooms and dreaded what he might find inside, or more so whom... he had thought it to be familiar this violent electricity in the air, he thought that that night was the final night... The final night of sin. But he was wrong. So very wrong. Why was this happening again?

Who the fuck had done this to his son? They were going to pay.

* * *

Kid sat alone in the expansive library, shelves towered over him, shelves bigger than even Doflamingo. The silence was peaceful around him, but in his mind a war was waging, as he kept reliving those moments in is head. How many times did he need saving from doing something that would ruin his life? Saved from betraying the only man he would ever love. And it was all for nothing. His savoir efforts were in vain. The guy that constantly kept him from falling, the guy that did the unselfish thing, for no benefit of his own, had accidentally saviour let something slip. Then it all came tumbling down, and that was only half of it.

Kid knew that it was his own fault in reality for not telling Law sooner, but he needed that escape, placing some of the blame on Alex for blurting it out. He just needed that comfort that he could have told Law on his own, in his own way, if Alex hadn't said anything. He knew it was wrong to blame his brother but right now, he couldn't handle the pressure of it all, his brother was the only person stopping him from falling down completely, and Kid knew if he fell, then so did Alex...

_Her body, her pink hair, her eye's, staring with desire and affection. Something Kid had never seen from his boyfriend. Her body slim, curvy and sexy. Not so different to Law's. But she had pale skin and blue eyes._

_Before Kid knew it she had pressed her lips against his own, so soft and firm. Her eyes fluttering closed as they began to kiss more urgently. He ran his fingers through her hair, it was so silky. Her perfume lingered in his nostrils, her soft skin against his own was heavenly. He hadn't been with a women in a very long time, this was over powering. Before she knew it she was being pushed against the kitchen counter and the red haired man was ravishing her neck, she gasped, earning a chuckle from the man that was now kissing her collarbone._

_Suddenly there __was a loud bang. Footsteps. A fist. The woman Kid was about to screw was being dragged out of the apartment by a pale scowling man. Kid holding his hand to his cheek were he had just been punched._

_"You like twins do you?" the other pale figure hissed at the woman that was now cowering in fear. "Get the hell out of my apartment and stay away from my brother, you slut!" Yelled the pale man shaking with anger. He slammed the door. Body tensed in anger and pain._

_"Alex..." Spoke Kid, his voice quivering._

_"I've had it with your bullshit Kid! How many times do I have to stop you from fucking up what you already have!? With Law! You say you love him then you cheat on him! You make me sick! Get out! GET OUT NOW!"_

He shivered recalling the memory that was haunting his thoughts. It was his brothers girlfriend and he just flung himself on her. His stomach churned. He'd nearly slept with some fucked up bitch because? Because Law wouldn't show him affection? Because he wished to be free from the chains of a relationship?

In the moment of silence he heard the truth. He needed to admit to cheating on Law. The doctor deserved to know.

* * *

**A/n - Happy ending ? ;)**


	9. Current Affairs

**A Road Trip**

**Chapter 9 - Current Affairs**

* * *

His hook tapped on the window ledge in a weary rhyme. He stared out into the black, starry sky. The smoke from his cigar trailed out the open window, creating a fog underneath the moon. It was only 4 o'clock however it was already dark. Crocodile sighed deeply as he enjoyed the frosty wind gently blowing at his face. Memories haunting him.

_She fell to the ground shivering. Her body aching in pain, "Stop," she whined but the cries were unheard by the beast controlling the mad child. His eyes full of anger and hate, but most of all jealously._

Crocodile shivered and closed his eyes. These thoughts were just distant memories. Cruel memories. He'd dealt with pain, suffering and fights. The scar and hook was evidence of his weakness. But that child…

_The boy cried, kneeling down next to the girl he'd just hit. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry" cold tears ran down his pale cheeks, his hand reached out and caressed her dark violet hair from her bruised face. "F-forgive me." He begged, his sobs making his breath hoarse._

It was so long ago. Why couldn't he just forget? The pain on the child's face as the tear rushed down. The way he cowered at him and begged him for attention. Such a vulnerable kid had suffered so much pain.

_"This never happened." Crocodile's voice echoed to the young child, "We'll act like this never happened." He said ashamed and scooped the younger girl from the ground. "But I swear. You lay a single finger on her again and I'll kill you." The threat hung in the air as Crocodile left the child to continue to weep._

Why had he felt pity for the child? Crocodile sighed, "Why is it happening again?" He asked himself out loud. Footsteps echoed through the empty hallway and the familiar butler turned to his master.

"Food is ready sir."

Crocodile nodded but didn't move. Instead he stayed to finish of his cigar. Thoughts lingering at the back of his head.

…

His fingers twitched on the door handle. Fingertips brushing over the metal. Determining if he should do this. Tell Law? Get this nightmare of his chest and save their relationship? Was that the right thing to do? Kid nodded and turned the handle; the dark room and light snores made him enter with ease.

Law stirred and awoken, wiping away the sleep clouding his eyes. He looked up to see who it was and the moon light silhouette the large frame. The flame hair made it obvious that it was his boyfriend. "Kid?" he mumbled sleepily, raising off the bed. His head banged from the new headache and painful thoughts that bounced around his mind. "What do _you_ want?" he sneered with hate, looking away with disgust.

Kid gulped and moved closer, the open window let the cold air attack his body. Holding him back from doing the biggest mistake of his life. Only had been dating Law for a year, he never knew about his past. The horror that lived inside such a corrupted body. If he knew, he wouldn't be admitting to cheating. He would help his boyfriend get over this. But Kid doesn't know...

"I need to talk to you," Kid whispered, sitting down on the bed near his boyfriends feet, "It's serious."

Law didn't speak and sighed.

"Law...I'm sorry. So, so sorry," he reached out and cupped Law's face, "I-I"

Law eyes closed as the fingers caressed down to his shabby chin. He gasped as felt the hand left his body. "Kid?"

" I...love you so much it hurts. What I did can't be forgiven..." Kid went on, avoiding the topic of admitting it.

Law eyebrow raised, the hurting pain in the pit of his stomach was slowly fading away and he moved forward, "Kid?" he said worried, hoping something wasn't wrong. By Kid's hand alone, he felt the beast of anger disappear. He suddenly felt Kid, his emotions coming though. Law felt as though he should forgive the man. So what if he wanted to dump Law? The fact is that he hadn't.

"I cheated on you."

Law breath became heavy. He felt as if his heart had suddenly stopped. Kid had...Kid had what? "W-what?" he said, thinking he'd misheard. Hopefully he'd misheard. Kid wouldn't do that? He gulped and raised his hand to the redheads face.

_Smack!_

His face stung but Kid didn't make any effort to move. His eyes looked to the floor in shame, "Law..." he whispered to the man. No bothering to look into the grey orbs of hate.

An anger rushed through Law's body, the beast within breaking free, "Get out." his words cold. Lifeless. Head turning down and his hair hiding his eyes. "Leave."

Kid stood off the bed. Fulfilling his boyfriends request and leaving. His face burned from where he was hit but he couldn't care. When the door closed, Kid gulped loudly. A sudden realization that what he just did was stupid.

Before Law knew it, his body fell down on the bed.

A gust of cold, bitter air travelled around the house. It journeyed into the darkest part of the room and onto the naked face of the broken doctor. Quickly, Trafalgar Law jumped up in a cold sweat. He wasn't alone in his room. The one thing he was dreading. Something was hiding, waiting to attack.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he looked up at window. Tucking his feet into his chest and let his thoughts roamed freely around the darkness. He froze in fear and then shivered in disbelief. It was true. The horrible, painful thoughts were true. The man he was dating had…had…cheated on him.

The cold air sang sweet, bitter sounds of surrender; slowly eating away at his already broken and destroyed heart. A sign of bitter hope released his cut up lips but was crushed by the overpowering taste of hopelessness. The short, painful gasps of air filled his lungs with coldness. Making his already cold body freeze at the touch. At that moment, he felt a tickle upon his pale, lifeless cheek. A single tear trailed, leaving proof of his pain. He raised his slender finger to wipe away the wetness but instead covered his eyes to hide his shame. This whole thing was a weakness. A weakness that the beast within feed on.

Law body ached. A dull pain that made him fell pathetic. If he felt bad before, this was worse. His trust was broken, so was his heart.

The doctor laid in a bath of despair. His tears endlessly ran down his cheeks and dripped down his neck. Never would he believe that he: Trafalgar Law, amazing surgeon and heartless monster, would be defeated and betrayed. Truthfully, there had been times when he thought that maybe, just maybe, Kid had cheated. But now, compared to the dull ache in his heart, those silly thoughts didn't appear so silly.

A loud knock rang into the room. The thoughts popped like bubbles in his mind as he let go of his knees. Before Law could speak the door opened.

"Law," the small woman voice sang into the bitter air. The friendly tone made Law shiver in confusion. She neared the man and sat on the bed. Unaware of what had happened, "Dinners ready."

Suddenly, she noticed something wrong. A bitter hoarse voice made her understand her brothers dark mood. He'd been crying. That had be obvious. The covers around him were torn. The curtains had fallen to the ground, chairs tripped over and dented. Justice walked closer in, putting her bag down near the bed. Her heart tightened at the sight of her weak brother. Sobs were heard as she closed the door and the same light that had sneaked in from the open door disappeared. The night sky lit the room with a dull, grey light. The outline of Law's body moved and saw his head snap up. He mumbled something but Justice couldn't hear. It sounded like a growl from a beast. Fear crept up on her body as she reached the bed, "Law," she spoke softly.

Law hated the look in her eyes. He hated the tone of her voice. He felt as if she was mocking him. Laughing at the fact Kid had cheated on him. His eyes grew deadly as his body begun to act. Grabbing the girl by the throat and pinning her to the ground. He sat on top of her, both hands tightening around her neck.

"Law!" Justice screamed and tried to break free.

"Shut up!" Law snapped. The patience stopped. His body burned in pain. In hate. In rage. Before he knew it, the beast spoke to his sister, "You're a ungrateful slut. You know nothing. You have everything. A family. A love. You don't deserve any of it. I hate this. I hate you!" His hand tightened on her throat and Justice tossed and turned as she struggled like a fish out of water. She chocked out a cry as tears ran down her face in fear.

Justice breath was cut short as her attempts of breathing failed. The world was turning white. She tried to push Law away but the man was too strong. This seemed familiar yet she was too much in fear to remember why.

Law was blinded by something evil. It screamed at him. Commanded at him to kill. Kill the body below him. A cry was echoing in his mind. Asking for him to stop. Leave his sister. Law tried to run away from it. His heart was racing. His body hurt. Tears were rushing down his face. Realization slapped him in the face as he saw the weak body of his sister below him.

Suffering.

Crying.

Begging.

Then the tattooed hand stopped, lifting off her neck and Justice could see the dull eyes glistening in pain and regret. "Justice-" Law sobbed, holding his face in shame. Falling back on the floor and moving away from his sister. Cowering in the corner.

Justice just felt pity towards her brother. Raising from the floor, she instantly held his trembling body, "Shhh Law." Previous actions still haunted her mind but she couldn't resist comforting her brother.

"I love him." Law admitted and sobbed louder. Holding his sisters body tightly, his hands held the back of shirt, "He cheated on me...but I still love him."

Justice eyes widened in disbelief. Kid had cheated on Law? When? Why? She thought..."I'm sorry Law." she mumbled into his neck and tightened on his broken body. She stroked his hair and whispered, "I'll sort this Law." Kissing him on the forehead, she rose, bringing his body with her. Helping him to bed, she ruffled his hair, "Every things going to be fine."

Leaving the room, she closed the door behind her and sighed. Rubbing the red mark on her neck and felt worse pain were his nails had dug into her skin. She would have to change into a turtleneck sweater before going back downstairs. If she didn't her fathers would flip. But at the moment, all she wanted was to punch Kid in the face. Siblings are the same. Cheating bastards. She never seen her brother so ruined. And an anger burned in her body.

Walking to her room, she found a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt. Quickly changing, she went to finish what had just started. Her fist already clenching. She stormed into the dining room. Kid expression was droopy and miserable. Grabbing a fist full of his hair, she collided his face with the table.

_**WHACK!**_

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD! IS THAT ALL EUSTASS'S CAN DO IS CHEAT?! GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!" She screamed at Kid who looked mortified. Alex just sat there confused at what the hell was going on. But seeing the girl in so much anger, he quickly dragged his bleeding brother out the room. Killer following to help his friend.

Doflamingo and Crocodile sat at the table quite calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Justice, what did he do?" Asked Crocodile angry, getting to his daughters side and pinning her to the wall to calm her down.

"HE CHEATED ON LAW!" she yelled in his face.

Crocodile growled at her, his eyes menacing all of a sudden. "Not him you idiot, what did Law do to YOU!" he yelled his voice husky and raw. Justice gasped as the collar of her turtle neck sweater was roughly dragged down to show the red and purple marks Law had left on her neck. Crocodile glared at her neck as if he was about to rip out her throat out then ran towards the stairs. "I'm going to rip his fucking throat out!"

Justice was in shock at what had just happened. She had to stop him from getting to Law. She had to... she...needed to stop...everything went black as she fainted, caught just in time by a pair of strong tanned arms that where currently shaking with anger? fear? pain? A water droplet fell into her hair, this man was not shaking with anger or fear. He was shaking her up to awake her. A hand ran in her hair, a kiss planted on her temple as another tear fell from above her. She tried to open her eyes but her lids felt so heavy. Everything was happening so fast and she couldn't grasp anything. A low voice sung a song she knew back when she was a child.

His daughter lay limp in his arms. Doflamingo was so confused at the whole situation. When Crocodile claimed Law had done something to Justice, Doflamingo began to panic. Had the asshole hurt his precious daughter? Picking her up, he quickly took her to the office where he placed her on sofa. She groaned in pain, "Shh baby, sleep." he kissed her once more on the forehead. Pulling the neck of her shirt down, he saw the bloody mess that Law had done to her neck. Doflamingo wanted to go upstairs and punch Law in the face for touching his baby, but stopped himself. Crocodile was probably going to do more damage then he could ever do. Yelling and banging echoed above him and he knew what was happening upstairs. Doflamingo was so confused. Why had Law hurt Justice? And why was Justice hiding it? Had this happened before?

Finding the first aid kit, he sat on the floor and tended to his daughter wounds. Taking off his glasses so he could see better, he placed them on his head. Pulling out the water, he poured some on a cloth and panted the areas bleeding. As the wounds were quiet deep, there was some amount of blood. When finished, Doflamingo sprayed over with disinfectant. The sudden pain made Justice open her eyes and look over to her dad. She didn't speak and just closed her eyes once more. Doflamingo then took out a bandage, "Justice lift you head." She did as asked, bringing her hair up to avoid getting it in the bandage. The blonde wrapped the bandage around her neck.

Justice sighed and sat up so her eyes met her fathers. Considering Doflamingo was ten foot, him sitting down on his butt was the same height as Justice who was six foot sitting on a low sofa, "Papa, were you crying?"

Doflamingo laughed coldly and reached for his glasses. "Fufufu, no." He denied and nervously looked away.

Lifting a hand she played with his short blonde spikes. Humming soflty, she stop her father from putting the pink glasses on, "Don't lie. What's wrong?" she asked worried and saw him turn away.

"Why did Law hurt you? Don't give me the bullshit excuse because he got cheated on." Doflamingo growled, catching his daughter off guard.

Justice bit her lip and stole her fathers glasses, "Papa, your know Law has _commitment issues._" She put the pink glasses on and frowned.

Doflamingo nearly laughed, finding it hard to believe having commit issues really gives you the right to hurt someone, "I think the boy has metal issues. He doesn't have any right to hurt you baby."

The glasses rolled down her nose and she looked at her father seriously, "Papa, he was crying. I've never seen Law cry."

Doflamingo gasped, Law was crying? Trafalgar Law was crying? Over someone...Had Law fallen for this Eustass Kid? "He must really like Eustass Kid."

Justice giggled, "Like is a understatement. He loves him."

Doflamingo inched his stubbly chin and grinned, "Fufufu, the emotionless bastard fell in love."

"We're not talking about Papi." she joked and stuck her tongue out.

Doflamingo pouted annoyed, "He's worse. Still wont agree to marry me."

"Force him." Justice commanded, pointing to her fathers forehead.

"I want him to love me, not because he has to but because he can." Doflamingo eyes grew upset as he grabbed Justice hand to snatch his glasses, but failed.

Justice sighed happily, "Well, after living with Papi for all my life, I know he always accept if there something good in it for him."

"You saying marrying me aren't good." The blonde frowned.

Justice laughed at her fathers face, "Fufufu, no Papa. You have to convince him that marrying you is better than not marrying you. Like, you promise to give him love and affection for the rest of his life~" She went starry eyes.

"I already do that."

"See that's the problem. Stop giving him affection and attention. If he suddenly stops getting it then he might start to miss it. Then you jump in and propose!" Justice raised her fist up in the air happiness, grinning like an idiot. "Reverse psychology!"

Doflamingo nodded, processing his daughters words in his head, "Hmm, would that work?"

She just nodded.

"Fufufu, fine. I'll do it."

Justice smiled but suddenly a wave of sickness made her jump from the couch and into the bathroom. Doflamingo followed her worried, stroking her back as she puked her breakfast into the toilet. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She removed her head from the toilet with Doflamingo glasses on her head, "Fine." She said groggy. Face changing pale and sickly.

Doflamingo frowned and started to worry deeply for his little girl. "No one randomly be sick in the toilet. I'm taking you to the doctors." Standing up he was about to pick Justice up but his hand was grabbed.

"Wait-" she yelled , eyes pleading, "Please don't."

Doflamingo kneeled down, brushing a few strands that had fallen in her face and sighed, "Baby, I know some things wrong. You've been acting weird." His un-shielded blue eyes looked into her and Justice was twisted in them. Her mouth began to move without her knowing.

"I'm ... pregnant."

* * *

**A/n: So much in one chapter XD I wonder what Crocodile will do to Law, and how Kid, Killer and Alex do as they are kicked out the house. And Justice is with child ;) Poor Doflamingo's the sane one.**


	10. However, Whenever

**A Road Trip**

**Chapter 10 - However, Whenever**

* * *

His body was flung to the wall, collapsing to the floor in a ball of flesh. It had been a kick to his stomach, harsh and powerful. Not enough damage or cause anything permanent.

Law lay defeated on the floor, waiting for the next attack.

Crocodile clenched his teeth and he dragged the smaller body and pinned it on the wall by his hook. Feet off the ground, Law held the hook to prevent himself from choking; "You" Crocodile spoke with venom. Voice full of anger. "You're going to pay." Crocodile was furious, his anger getting the better of him. Slamming Law's body against the wall, he watched the younger man wiggle like a fish out of water. The hands that once held the hook had let go due to lack of energy. Law was willing to let himself be choked to death by Crocodile's hook. And why? Because he was pathetic. Weak for hurting someone. No, not someone. His little sister. He'd said such cruel things and she still offered to help. He laughed in her face for her offering her help. He felt sick.

Law coughed as he felt his breath grow shorter and hoarse. "S-sorry." He apologized but he already knew it was pointless. He was saying it to the wrong person.

"Sorry?" Crocodile laughed cruelly, not a hint of forgiveness in his voice. "You said you were sorry last time. And look what happened." Crocodile sneered, "No one touch's my daughter and gets away with it! Not again Law."

A flash of sadness washed over Law eyes. After being referred to as Crocodile's son since he was young, he felt his body cringed when he remembered he wasn't even related to the man. But he was related to Justice and he hurt her...because...because Kid had hurt him. So he reflected the damage on his little sister. She had come to check on him and he hurts her. Law felt ashamed. The tears rolled down his cheek. He closed his eyes to stop the tears. His eyes burned. Burned in sadness.

It hurt so much. The pain just didn't stopped. It felt like his stomach was twisting. But he felt no physical pain. As a doctor, he knew this in a second. He'd heard about a broken heart yet didn't believe it would hurt this much.

Crocodile gasped at the sudden out break. His eyes softened at the broken man attempting to save his dignity and not cry. "You're an idiot." He sighed and took away his hook. Law's body flopped to the ground, the curious man looked up at the closest thing he had to a father. "Sitting in self-depression will get you nowhere. Trust me. What happened with Justice...if she forgives you then I do. I guess. What happening between you and Kid, if he did cheat on you then you have to talk." Crocodile coughed and got the 'good' parent out his system. The image of Law crying stained his thoughts and the anger quickly turned to pity. "Whats happening?"

Law frowned, "Kid cheated on me." Saying it out loud hurt.

Crocodile rolled his eyes, "I know that, I mean whats going to happen. You obviously have feelings for the man. Are you going to try to get him back or continue to cry about a mistake which he apparently regrets?"

Law breathed in, his eyes darting around as Crocodiles words messed with his trail of thoughts. "I don't know."

Crocodile rolled his eyes, "Don't know is not an answer." With a turn on his heel, Crocodile went to leave, "I raised you better than to cry."

Law laughed softly, Crocodile was right. Like always he was right. Sitting in self-depression will just make him feel like shit. It might be hard at first but he needed to sort out his life. And to do that, he needed to get out this room.

* * *

"Your pregnant?" Doflamingo had asked the same question over and over. Constantly checking that he heard right. He paced around the room like a confused idiot.

Justice sat on the office sofa, still wearing her father's glasses. "Papa, sit down." She commanded but the man ignored her and continued to pace.

"A baby in your belly." He said softly, "Justice your having a baby."

Justice face cracked into a smile, "I know." She felt her stomach, "I'm already three months along"

Doflamingo raised a naked brow, "Three months? Your not really big are you?" He finally sat down besides her. Looking at her stomach. He could see a bump but it could easily be dismissed. "Shit."

Justice reached out and took her father's hand, "Feel." she pressed the palm onto her clothed stomach.

Doflamingo laughed, "Fufufufu, how weird." He said with a smile. But then he realized something. They can't play happy families while things were going crazy outside the room. Doflamingo wanted to speak with the 'Eustass Kid' to find out this man's true feelings. "Justice. I got to go. I want to chat with his Eustass Kid before he leaves."

* * *

He clenched his fist hard. So hard that his black painted finger nails dug into his palms. Blood stained his hand but he was too angry to realize the stringing. Where Justice had punched him, it didn't hurt. His mind was screaming at him. Banging against his skull. Telling him he should go back. Go sort things out. But he couldn't. A burning anger raced through his body, yelling at him and making his heart clench painfully. Kid nearly turned around and took his anger out on his brother or his best friend. However, he knew it wouldn't help. Hot tears clung to the corners of his eyes. Begging to fall. Kid was too confused to know why he felt like crying. The fury was to strong and clouded his mind.

Eustass Kid. Was a cheater. A dirty, disgusting cheater. How many times he beat himself up. How many times he had yelled. He was still a cheater.

Killer and Alex followed Kid, watching him wander into the garden aimlessly, like a chicken with no head. Alex knew how his brother felt. He also felt it. Destroyed. Worthless. Pathetic. Alex only dreaded how Law felt. The doctor was the victim in this relationship. Kid might beat himself up for cheating but Law was the one who got cheated on.

"Kid." Killer called out, he wanted to help. To stop this whole thing, "Kid stop."

Alex snarled at the man, "Killer leave, I'll talk to him. You not really someone he'd wanna talk to."

"Excuse me. I'm his best friend, your just his unwanted fucking twin." Killer yelled in anger, "How you going to help? Tell him on how you cheated on Justice? Give him tips?"

Alex clenched his fist, "I didn't cheat on her!"

Something pushed both men out the way and Killer and Alex looked up to see a blonde, pink feathered man. "Could you two leave. I need to talk to this man." Doflamingo stated, "Just go wait in the house."

Alex nodded, realizing that Kid could probably benefit more from talking to Doflamingo than either him or Killer. And judging by the obvious facts, Doflamingo and Law didn't like one another. So Alex was confident in leaving Kid with Doflamingo.

However, Killer was different. He found it insulting that Doflamingo just walked over and took over. "Who do you think you are?" He growled at the taller man, he was mainly pissed at Alex but was taking it out on Justice's dad.

Doflamingo flashed Killer his sick grin. When he was about to speak to the man, Justice appeared out of nowhere and dragged both men away, "Go talk to Kid Papa."

Doflamingo followed his daughter command and seek out the flame haired man. "You two are fucking idiots. DON'T FUCK WITH HIM." She barked and dragged either man away.

Alex shot Killer a fierce look and Killer returned with a snappy comment, "Don't look at me scum."

"Scum? Me? Are you sure it's not you asshole!" Alex reached out to grab Killer but Justice push them both into the house. Killer trousers getting stuck on something.

...

The world around him seemed to be foggy. His mind couldn't realize where he was or what he'd been doing. He was just so confused. Kid settled down on a nearby bench, he buried his face into his hands and hid his shame. He loved Law; so much. He just couldn't believe he cheated on him and with his brothers ex girlfriend. He couldn't even remember her name. That's just shows how worthless she is.

Kid wanted Law to forgive him. He needed him. Ever since that mistake he'd none stopped tried to make the man happy. Maybe his efforts were pointless. Law would never forgive him. Why would he? Law could have anyone by the click of his fingers. Why waste himself on a cheater?

"Do you love him?" A low, charming voice spoke and Kid looked towards the man. Doflamingo was grinning his head off, "I said, do you love Law?" He repeated more angrier, more determined and forceful.

"Yes." Kid admitted, no need to keep it a secret, "I love him."

Doflamingo laughed and sat besides the man, "Fufufu, someone has to. The boys been rejected through life. Cheated by his parents and now his boyfriend." He coldly put, not really needing to beat around the bush. Kid needed the cold truth and who else was going to give it to him. Alex is his brother and would never hurt him. Same goes for Killer. Justice hates his guts and won't talk to him. Crocodile isn't good with these situations and Law...Law hates him.

"Rejected..." Kid repeated that word, "Who rejected him?" He found himself curious about Law's past. Law never spoke about it and Doflamingo would just tell him straight.

"When Law was young his mother dumped him on Crocodile, claiming he was a handful. I wasn't there then but I remember seeing Law once and he looked like shit - you know bruises, black bags and frowning. Crocodile must of felt pity for the boy and took him in and raised him with Justice." Doflamingo told Kid, he knew he was crossing the line telling Kid about Law's past but Law would never tell Kid. The man was too proud to admit it.

Kid stumbled, the new information being a huge shock. Law was abused as a child? Is that why he hated his mother? "Law...I never knew. I'm a fucking idiot."

"I'm not going to deny that. Somethings wrong if you cheated on him. In my experience cheating normally means somethings missing, like sex."

He wished he could blame the lack of sex but back then, when he cheated, he and Law had plenty of sex. So it wasn't that. "No."

Doflamingo hummed, inching his stubbly chin. Every relationship had its flaws, if it wasn't down to the lack of sex then it must be communication. Doflamingo was no expert but if you didn't talk to your partner then what the hell are you doing in a relationship. "Judging by Law's _amazing _personality, I say you to need to talk. I know he's a moody bitch but you just need to pin him down and make him listen."

Kid raised a bare brow to the man, "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Talking always helps!" Doflamingo said wisely. He'd had many relationships, he was no short from an expert.

"Thanks, I guess." Kid sighed, "Can you leave me alone, I need to think."

"Sure." Doflamingo patted Kid on the back. But before he left, he gave Kid some helpful information, "Law loves you. Remember that."

...

"What are you doing?" Law asked, his voice distant as he was thinking about something else. Moreover, Kid. He couldn't dismiss that Eustass Alex-Child was laid on the floor laughing his ass off while Killer stood blushing like a crazy man.

Alex suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Law with sympathy, "Hey, are you okay?" The ginger asked softly as he got up. Alex saw Law as a friend, strangely.

Law shuffled around nervously at the concern, "I'm fine." Changing the subject, Law re-asked his question, "What were you doing?"

Alex grinned, "Justice dragged us in here and I saw Killer's beautiful tanned ass."

"Shut up you damn idiot!" Killer hissed and stormed out the room, passing Justice with a frown.

"Oh, someones angry-Law!" She smiled and walked to her brother. She was shocked he was out of the room. By the small marks covering his body, Crocodile had spared her brother. Nevertheless, Laws eyes were puffy from over crying, "Your alive."

"You thought I was dead." Giving her a roll of his eyes, he saw the white fabric underneath her turtle neck. Reaching out, he noticed she didn't even flinch as he pulled down the neck to see the bandages. A wave of guilt corrupted his eyes and he went to say sorry. It was the normal thing to do. Apologise for hurting her. She had done nothing wrong.

"Don't" she stopped him, her hand grabbing his, "I know."

Their hands stayed together, her warmth invading his cold ones, "Have you seen Kid?" He asked hopefully. Letting his fingers slip away, he warmth making him feel a bit better.

Alex and Justice eyes glistened in hope, "He's outside." Alex pointed, "But he's speaking with Doflamingo."

Scowling, Law fist clenched and he looked out the window/door at the two men sitting on the bench. "Why?" Doflamingo? The man who hated him was talking to his boyfriend. This could only result badly.

"Papa is helping you Law. He doesn't want to see you hurt." Justice tried to defend but Law eyes started to dart around.

"No. He's going to tell him." A sudden fear ran though Law's body, "I can't have Kid knowing about her."

Justice eyes widened, knowing what Law was talking about, "He wouldn't-would he?"

Doflamingo patted Kid on the back, stood up and left the man, looking down while grinning like an idiot. When he reached the door, he opened it and sighed, "Wow."

Law scowled darkly, "What did you do!" He growled at the man.

Doflamingo smiled and passed the man. Ignoring Law completely.

Law followed him, leaving Justice alone with Alex. He snarled in hatred at the man, "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

This time Doflamingo spoke, but didn't stop, "You should thank me. Now your fucked up relationship had actually got some truth."

Law eyebrows twitched, "You told him about _her!" _

Doflamingo sighed and rubbed his aching temple. Law was such a pain in his ass, "Yes. Now will you shut up. Your voice is fucking annoying."

Without thinking, Law pushed Doflamingo in the chest (well in the stomach due to Doflamingo's size) and he barked at the man, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT. HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!".

Doflamingo frowned, "You know what, I've had it up to here with you Trafalgar." Clenching his fist, the blonde was about to punch Law in the face. Law flinched, closing his eyes. He knew what was about to come.

When the fist neared his face, it suddenly stopped. Law opened his to come face to face with a golden hook. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Growled a low voice, full of annoyance.

Doflamingo sighed and took his hurt hand into his other, "What? Someone needs to teach the brat a lesson."

Law sighed in relief and retreated before that could happen again. He was to vulnerable and weak to defend himself at the moment. He was to occupied with thoughts of Kid. Bad thoughts.

As he went to turn, Law hand was grabbed and dragged away. Kid, Kid was dragging him upstairs. Leaving the bickering pair downstairs.

* * *

**A/n - happy new year everyone**


	11. The Truth About Us

**A Road Trip**

**Chapter 11 - The truth about us. **

* * *

"Law." It was a word. A single word that held so much affection, so much destruction. That name had been moaned, cursed, yelled and sung. The same name that belonged to his boyfriend. Not a whore, not a one night stand. His boyfriend. The man he confessed in loving. The man he stilled loved.

It was crazy. They were both two lonely people looking for someone to share a bed with. To wake up to. To talk to. How could just a simple relationship evolve into such a disaster. How could two dignified men ever let themselves be controlled by the mere emotion of love. Or lust.

Their relationship was destined to fail. Law and Kid were to different, they shared no similarities and to many contrasts. They fought over everything and agreed about nothing. The only thing they did together was sex and that hardly makes it a relationship.

So was this end? Was this road trip of their relationship meeting the departure? Were they ready to leave one another and become single men?

Kid said no to all of the questions. He would fight for Law. Give his heart to the man just to see him smile. He didn't believe love was a weakness, it made him stronger. Made him think someone was their beside him. Ready to fight with him. To face this fucked up world with him.

But Law was different. Love in his eyes was a weakness. It made him pathetic. He was a lone wolf. Preferred to be isolated. To test his strength alone. Law's answer was unclear. He didn't want to end it with Kid. He didn't want to wake up to a empty apartment and miss the redheads arms wrapped around him. Like a wall around his castle. Protecting him from what darkness preys on. He couldn't break away from what he felt with this man. What he wanted from this man.

Thus why he hated love. He's become needy and depending.

When he didn't know Kid, he was empty. A void in his life that begging to be fulfilled. He hated the mere word 'love' but so desperately wanted to try it. A forbidden fruit that was singing his name. And Law hated things he couldn't have.

But he got it. He got it first hand as soon as Kid walked into his life. The first time they kissed. The first time they made love. The first day they moved into their apartment. He witnessed it and had grown to like it.

"Kid..." Law mumbled, his heart stringing with regret. With loss, with hope. He wanted Kid to say it was going to be alright. That everything was going to go back to normal. But it wouldn't. They needed to talk. Get everything off their chests.

Kid had dragged him into the expansive library. Law had spent most his childhood here. Reading, researching the human body. Their bones, muscles, emotions, body language. He spent his life finding out the human body, reading until his head burned with the information. Yet, he couldn't read Kid.

The redhead stood crossed arms. He watched Law. The doctor moved to a section full of his favorite books. They were unmoved since he left this house. A hand ghosted on the books, he gulped nervously when he saw the eyes burn at the back of his head, "I spent my childhood in here." Law started the conversation. His body felt weak and all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. But even he knew that sleeping was out the question. If they didn't talk then they'd never sort this out. "Reading about the human. Finding out facts about how the body works." Law felt his eyes well up. He couldn't fake this anymore. He wanted to know why, why Kid cheated on him. Was he not good enough? Was he broken goods?

"Law..." he tried to stop the man, to stop him from upsetting himself. He knew what the man was doing. Changing the subject to avoid the most important thing.

"How the heart functions." The tears ran down his face, his hand flinching over a book. His back was to Kid so the man couldn't see his moment of weakness. But Kid could hear. Hear the sobs and tears.

Kid walked towards the man, his hand resting on Law's shoulder, "Law..."

Law flinched, and within a second. He buried his face into Kid's chest, "Why? Why did you cheat on me?" He muffled into Kid's chest as he continued to cry.

He wanted to stop the tears. But he couldn't. They ran down his face.

Kid fingers touched Law chin. Pulling the man to face him. He needed to see this face to face. To tell Law what had been chewing at him for ages. The doctors water stained face came into view and Kid eyebrows dropped and he swallowed thickly. He'd made Law like this. A controlled man, lose it completely.

They broke away and moved to the leather sofa, both at different ends. Law stopped the tears. Ashamed with himself. They both were looking away from one another.

"When did it happen?" Law mumbled.

Kid looked to the man. Did he mean the kiss? "After my birthday."

Law eyes filled with hurt. What he did for Kid on his birthday. The photo. He felt dirty. Disgusting. "Who?" Law growled.

"Alex's girlfriend." Kid muttered ashamed. His brothers girlfriend. How pathetic, "I forgot her name."

"Good." Law snapped, "And...did you go all the way?"

Kid froze before looking to Law. His eyes filled with regret. Law was looking with an unknown emotion - angry but sad. "It was just a kiss."

"Would you of?"

Kid never thought about it. Would he? Would he of gone all the way with the girl. He looked away from Law, thinking about it. He believed he wouldn't, but would he? Would he of had sex with someone else?

Law eyebrows twitched at the silent response, "Would you of fucked her?"

Something snapped in Kid, he stood and ran his fingers in his hair, "No! I don't know. Never. I was confused. I didn't know what to do and she was just there."

"Well sorry for asking." Law growled, "You make me sick!"

"Fuck you Law! It's your fault in the first place. You fucking act like you want me then push me away constantly. I wanted to be with you but you act so fucking cold. That night I was going to dump you. Finally get rid of the feeling that you never wanted me. That I was just some fucking puppet for your to fuck with while you were bored. I found the nearest girl and kissed her. To see if this emotion between us is real. And guess what, it fucking is. I love you. I've always loved you. I just want you to feel the same. Is that so much to fucking ask!"

"I do love you!" Law screamed, "Ever since I saw you!"

Kid stopped and gasped, his eyes widening in shock.

"Kid. I'm not good with emotions. My whole life I've been alone and then you walk in. I was just confused and overwhelmed. I didn't know what to do." Law voice grew smaller by every word he said.

"Law-"

"You told me you loved me and I panicked. I pushed you away because I got scared."

"Law!" Kid stood before the man, he knelt down and cupped the side of the man's face, "Law."

Law slowly breathed out and closed his eyes. He leaned into the warm hands, loving Kid's soft fingers touching his skin. "I'm sorry Law. I'm truly."

His eyes creaked open and Law sighed softly, "I forgive you. I just need time Kid. I don't know if I can trust you again."

Kid nodded, "I understand." There was a small silence before Kid asked a question, "Your mother-"

"Don't." Law voice grew cold.

"Law you need to get this off your chest," But Kid couldn't dismiss what he needed to say, "I'm not going to leave you like your mother did. I would never leave you."

Law felt something break inside him. Like a chain wrapped around his heart suddenly broke at that statement, "K-kid?"

Kid sat besides Law and looked at him in the eye. It was time to tell Law the truth. Maybe it would convince him to do the same."My father did the same thing. He left my mother when me and Alex were young. My mother lost all hope. The things my father said to her was...was horrible. He is a chicken. Leaving his children and wife for a slapper."

"Wait!" Law eyes were huge, his hands shaking, "It was different with my mother, you know that right? Doflamingo did say, didn't he?"

"He said you looked like shit when getting here and your mother rejected you and Crocodile took pity and took you in-" Kid gulped. How could he believe it? His own boyfriend, who was so strong, is actually just some rejected child?

Law shook his head, "That's not the whole truth."

Kid raised a bare brow, "What do you mean-didn't she leave you?"

Law sighed, she did but didn't. "I was sent to Crocodile's after she found out she was pregnant. My mother was unaware that Doflamingo had implanted into her a baby of his DNA and Crocodile's. After she found out she was pregnant, she started leaving me at Crocodile's. It was obvious my mother was in love with Doflamingo, she spoke about marrying him and them being a family with the new baby. And when Justice was born, she finally find out that the baby wasn't hers and Doflamingo's but instead, hers, Doflamingo's and Crocodile's. When Doflamingo took Justice away from her she flipped and took her anger out on me. Calling me the child she never wanted." Law suppressed his emotions and continued, "Crocodile saw me one day and well took me away from her. It's funny how she never looked for me...just shows how unwanted I am."

Kid frowned, "Unwanted? Crocodile saved you from your mother. Obviously you were wanted by someone."

"But he's not my father," Law confessed. "He took pity on me."

"It's the person who raised you that's your father." Kid growled, "Pity? He raised you, if he pitied you wouldn't he of put you in care or something."

Law looked to Kid, the beaming yellow eyes shining with hope. He gulped. It was time to say the whole truth. His mother might be the cause of this beast growing inside of him but he was the one who reflected it on Kid...on Justice, "When I first came to this house, I was jealous of Justice."

Kid understood this, a child unwanted by his mother coming into a family who loved their child, "Of course, it would happen to anyone."

"This jealously still goes on today. I envy my little sister. She has everything." Law raised his feet into his chest, curling into a ball, "I had a friend who once used me just to be close to her."

"Law...are trying to say..." Kid got the impression that everything Law has always goes to Justice.

"You like her, don't you?" Law muttered, "You must of liked her sometime, right?"

Kid screwed his face up, "I'm sorry but I don't know how anyone can stand your sister, she's a pain in the ass. But as a friend, I do like her. Sometimes. When she isn't whining."

Law raised a brow and laughed.

"I'm serious Law. I always demand the best and well...I already have it." Kid eyes softened.

Law blushed, "I'm broken goods, why would you ever want me?"

Kid rolled his eyes, "I'm a mechanic, I love fixing things."

Law smiled. A giant smile across his face, "Sometimes Eustass all I want to do is hug you."

Kid shuffled forward and somehow got behind Law. Then from behind he hugged the man. Causing Law to come out of the ball form, "Like this?"

Law blushed, "I- I, we don't do stuff like this..."

"We do now." Kid chuckled and kissed Law gently on his raging neck, "You have to understand Law, I can't get you out of my head. I'm constantly thinking about you. When I say I love you I mean it. And when I say I'm not going to leave you, ever, I mean it."

"Kid...are you sure?" Law asked quietly, "I'm not sure I can give you all you need."

"Don't worry, all I want is for you to smile."

"Secret romantic?" Law chuckled nervously.

Kid nudged his head to Law's neck, "Of course!"

"Kid maybe we should go to bed?" Law mumbled, not indicating something naughty.

Kid hummed, "You do look tired."

"Says the redhead with black bags under his eyes."

* * *

**A/n - About this chapter...It's just Kid and Law**


	12. Punching Closure

**A Road Trip**

**Chapter 12 - Punching Closure. **

* * *

The morning sun rose and lighten the room with a healthy glow. It bathed over two sleeping figures cuddled up in the bed. Law moaned softly as he woke up, he blinked a couple of times before registering he was being held in two thick muscled, creamy arms. He glanced up at the sleeping man, noticing how Kid was still fast asleep. He smiled lazily and went to peck the man on the lips before a twist in his stomach stopped him.

It was only an hour ago he'd been able to fall asleep. Tossing and turning with the painful memories.

Sitting up, he removed the arms around him and went to shower. It was like a punch in the face before he remembered he was at his relatives house and not his own. And that him and Kid weren't like _that. _He forgive Kid but how could he kiss a man whose kiss someone else?

"LAW! KID! WAKE UP!" Justice came in the room screaming, "IT'S TIME FOR SHOPPING~"

Law raised a brow and forgot about showering. Instead he dressed and went to see what she was screaming about. Kid, whom just woken up, did the same.

"What are you yelling about?" Law asked annoyed as he watched his little sister jump around.

She burst out in a huge smile, "Shopping~we're all going shopping."

Law raised a brow, looking at his sister in worry. Had he agreed to this? When did he agree to this? "Justice-" He stopped mid-sentence when he recalled not getting a present for Justice. So, now, the shopping trip didn't sound to bad. "Fine."

Juice wore a simple summer dress, the bandage on her neck was gone but there was four little marks that decorated around her neck. Law felt sick in his stomach.

Kid grumbled under his breath as he passed his brother, "Are you going?" He asked and the younger twin nodded.

"Of course, I need to buy something for you." Alex said normally before his eyes narrowed to Killer, "And that asshole."

Kid hummed and ignored the pair. Seemed everyone was going.

* * *

"Whose idea was it to wake up this early." Justice moaned and she dragged herself out the front door.

Crocodile rolled his eyes, "You woke everyone up!"

Justice pouted. "It doesn't mean it was my idea though..." she grumbled. She sighed as she stood in front of an array of different cars parked outside the house. "hmmm, which one are we going to take to the mall Papi~" she sung smiling from ear to ear.

Two large figures ran past her after she finished speaking, they were so fast running around the cars like children arms flapping everywere as a chat of 'oh my god oh my god oh my god' eminated from them both. Alex and Kid were stood in front of some kind of mustang.

"How do you have such an amazing collection of cars!" Yelled Kid, arms still waving around.

Law was so confused they were obbsessing over an old mustang when there was plenty of cars, and much more attractive than the one they were looking at. Law could spot a Ferrari or two near the back of the line, why obsess over an old mustang.

"I used to have one of these, a ford mustang GT-350, I had to get rid of it though." Alex face dropped at the memory, he walked around the car stroking the polished surface, "Mine wasn't red though it was-"

"GREEN." everyone interrupted in unison, knowing the man had an obsession with the colour.

Alex looked up with wide eyes, "No, it was blue."

Justice chuckled and gave her father a happy look, "Can we choose the pink one, please."

"No, I will not drive in a pink car." Crocodile howled with a dark frown, "Only a idiot has a pink car."

"I have a pink car." Doflamingo proudly exclaimed while wrapping his arms around Crocodile.

"Exactly an idiot." Crocodile growled and dug the tip of his hook into Doflamingo's arm.

Doflamingo whined and took his arm away, "Why you so mean?"

"Cause your an asshole."

* * *

"Why we take this car?" Kid and Alex said together as they got into the 7 seater ford galaxy. Doflamingo and Crocodile sat at the front, Doflamingo's chair been pushed right to the back so he could fit his legs underneath the passenger seat. Crocodile was driving, which the three guests, who have never seen him drive before were scared something might happen. Kid, Law and Alex were in the middle seats. Kid was behind Crocodile, Law was in the middle and Alex was behind Doflamingo. Behind them were two seats together for Killer and Justice. Justice was behind Alex and Killer behind Law.

Crocodile sighed, he hated this car it was so ... so family? He knew he already was part of one but he didn't want to flaunt it about. "Why didn't we all go in different cars?" Crocodile mumbled under his breath as he flicked away the bud of his cigar.

Doflamingo must of heard him and shrugged his shoulders, "Babe, this ways better."

"Don't call me babe!" Crocodile hissed.

Laws eye lids drooped as the lack of sleep caught up with him. It was just a matter of seconds before he dozed of into another world. Having a nice muscled shoulder to be pillow.

The rest of the journey was simple. No one really spoke and if they did it was either Kid and Alex joking or Crocodile and Doflamingo arguing.

"Someone should wake him up." Came a woman's voice. It seemed distant and Law couldn't put his finger on whose it was.

"Why? Just leave him to rot in the car like a dog." A charming voice said, Law guessed it was Doflamingo.

"Shut the fuck up bird!" Crocodile growled and then there was a loud 'clank' noise. Like a hook smacking on a head.

Law eyes flutter open as he remembered where he was. In a car, getting ready to Christmas shop. "What happened?" Law said sleepily, wiping away the sleep in his eyes. His pillow didn't smell like Kid? He felt warm flesh besides him and looked towards his pillow. His ginger haired pillow.

"Oh, it's awake. Enjoy hugging my brother in your sleep?" Kid joked, sticking his tongue out playfully. He was hiding the fact he was jealous. It wasn't like Alex was interested in Law, and Law wasn't interested in Alex, so there wasn't a problem with it. Even if he would rather be the one used as a pillow.

"No." Law grumbled, "Are we there yet?"

"Nearly." Justice said with a distant smile as she looked at the back of her brothers matted head.

Law glanced over his shoulder and gave her a nervous smile. She was being odly nice today like everything was back to normal.

"Finally i can move." Alex groaned and stretched out as much as he could considering he was behind the tallest man in the car. His body clicked and cracked painfully, causing most of the people in the car to look at him. "What?" He asked, his stare darting around.

"That's gross." Justice squirmed in her seat. Law chuckled, as Kid looked at her with questioning expression on his face.

"I can't help it, i've been sitting still for too long." He said bluntly, staring at Law jokingly.

"Hey why are you blaming me you could have moved." Law said raising his hands in defense, Kid face palmed from Laws other side.

"I didn't move, because you needed the sleep." Alex stared at the smaller man knowingly, as if to say 'I now what you did last night'. Kid shifted in his seat and stared out of the window, avoiding the deathly glare from Killer. He faintly heard a soft giggle from the back seat as well, making him blush.

"They didn't do anything, my rooms right next to theirs," Justice laughed.

Everyone turned slowly to look at her, except Crocodile who was driving.

"You listen?" Killer asked with a raised brow.

"Sadly I can't cut off my hearing." Justice sneered before pouting her lips out, "What's with the face, Killer?"

Rolling his eyes, Killers face moved closer to the woman's, "What's with your face?" He flirted lightly.

Justice laughed softly, "Are you flirting with me, Mister Killer? fufufu" Justice flirted back laughing.

"It seems I am"

_CRACK_

All eyes went to the ginger man next to Law, "What? Just cracking my knuckles." He claimed but was shooting Killer a deathly glare.

Killer chuckled and gave Justice a charming grin, "Is that a threat?" He growled to Alex.

"Just cracking my knuckles nothing" **_Crack _**"Threatening here." He bared his teeth in a sinister smile.

The raven-haired girl raised a confused brow but smiled back at the men.

"It's a fucking threesome." Doflamingo muttered.

Crocodile chuckled at the joke and gave his partner a roll of his eyes. "Your an idiot sometimes."

* * *

It was meant to be only a short trip to the mall.

It seemed all the current residents living in Crocodile's mansion hadn't gotten everyone's Christmas presents. So, as expected, they journeyed to the huge mall to quickly get some presents.

Now, just reaching the entrance door, stood the entire household. All ready to shop.

The mall was busy. People pushing past to get the Christmas sales. Apologise and curses as people passed. It was mayhem. Looks were exchanged as the strange group walked past. All standing out for different reasons. Most stares were at the famous businessmen Crocodile and Doflamingo. Some noticed the quite famous heart doctor Trafalgar Law and his sister Justice. Killer, Kid and Alex we're stared at because of their hair. It was just as strange as it was big and maybe because they were literally the tallest people in the entire shopping centre.

Like a family, they all had arrived together. And also like a family, they planned to spilt up and meet back after shopping. It was just easier for them. Justice and Alex didn't want to be together, Law wanted to be alone, Justice wanted to be with her parents. Crocodile didn't even want to be next to the bird named man and Killer couldn't care less as long as he had pasta for lunch.

Separating, they all went their separate ways: Justice and her parent, Kid and Killer and Law. Well Law and Alex.

"Can I go with you, Law?" Asked Alex, as he paced after the man.

"Why do you want to go with me?" Asked Law uninterested as he continued to journey towards a shop that was somewhat appealing.

"Because we never talk, and well I would rather walk with you than any of the others to be honest." Said Alex not sure how else to put it, he wasn't intending to come across rude or needy.

"So you are using me because you don't want to be on your own." Law stopped and frowned at the other man.

"No, I want to get to know you better and because I know you don't like me that much I have an even better reason that you need me for." Alex grinned.

Law raised a brow people bustling past the pair that were currently stood in the middle of the walkway. "I need you? I don't think so." Law began to turn but halted as the other man spoke.

"I can help you find Kid's Christmas present?" Alex pointed out making the other man smirk.

Law contemplated on his opinion, have help or have no help. He was sure it be faster if he had help. "Okay, deal, let's go." Said Law, pacing again towards that shop with the blue Christmas lights. It appeared to be a clothing shop. Great, if Alex wanted to travel around with him then he'd hold his bags. Only fair.

* * *

"Underwear~" Justice sang as she speeded into the shop, dragging her parents with her. Both men traded confused looks as they were dragged into a women's lingerie shop. Doflamingo grinned crazily and Crocodile nearly died from embarrassment.

The women giggled when the two tall man were dragged to a section full of thongs. Crocodile blushed darkened when Justice picked out a pair of matching bra and throng that resembled a piece of string tied to cloth. "It would suit you Papi!" Justice cooed, pressing the underwear to her fathers chest.

Crocodile eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. Doflamingo snickered, adding in his spiteful comment, "It suits you babe."

"Shut up Bird!" Crocodile acted quickly and smacked the man with his hook. But, Doflamingo was too quick and caught the hook, wrapping his fingers around the base of the gold metal.

"Calm down croccy~." Doflamingo purred, closing the distance between them and laying a soft, short kiss on his lover. Crocodile scowled but when he was about to say something or react, Doflamingo joined in a conversation with their unphased daughter, "Won't blue suit you. It matches your eyes and contrast with your skin tone."

Justice looked shocked at her father before bursting into laughter, "You can tell you're gay." Taking her fathers advise, she picked out a pair of navy, lacy underwear. She actually liked it.

Crocodile awkwardly coughed and caught the other two attention, "Justice what are you getting for Alex? Does he like anything?" Still embarrassed because of a certain kiss that had caused women to gasp in shock. He could see their heart shaped eyes in the corner.

Justice thought for a moment and remembered Alex strange obsession with cats. The man adored cat eyes and always spoke about getting a tattoo, "He likes pussy's " She commented, going to the counter to buy her new underwear.

Doflamingo and Crocodile's mouths dropped at the sudden outbreak of vulgar that had released from their daughters mouth. Doflamingo merely laughed and spoke under his breath, "Someone has to."

Crocodile eyebrow twitch as he hit his daughter on the head with his hook, "You don't fucking say that out loud!"

Justice gave him a confused stare before finally realizing. She laughed awkwardly, "I meant cats. He likes cats."

"Oh..." was all Crocodile could say at the moment.

"Papa, he swings both ways, as does Kid, the only straight people in the entire house is me and Killer." Justice paid for her clothing, ignoring the fangirling women behind the counter. "Your so dirty minded Papi." Doflamingo laughed at the last remark, keeling over as he looked at the other mans embarrassed face.

Crocodile scowled and the blush rejoined his face for round 2. Doflamingo just laughed at the man, gaining a deadly frown sent his way. But then he was being dragged out of the shop with a hook sent towards him aiming for his head.

* * *

Strolling freely in the less crowded section of the mall, they noticed a store. A music store. Quickly, Kid had idea on what to get his brother. He knew the idiot played some instrument. Moreover, Killer just wanted to listen to the new song by his favorite band.

"So..." Killer started as he flicked though the cd's, "What you getting Law?"

Kid was looking at the guitar picks, "I've already got his."

Killer raised a brow, "Have you?What is it?" He was shocked. Kid normally left getting everyone's presents to the last minute.

Kid winked at his friend, "Something he's going to _love!_" Killer just laughed and continued with what he was doing. Kid give Killer a look, "So, whats with you and Justice...why so friendly?"

"I'm fucking her." He lied but he had a plan, and this plan was going to sort everything out... hopefully.

Kid flinched and gave Killer a concerned look, "Your what! You know how Alex feels about her."

"I know and frankly, I don't care." Killer cracked a grin.

Kid rolled his eyes, he didn't want to tread on enemy waters, "Whatever Killer, just don't fuck around with Alex."

Law and Alex walked in they were talking casually and smiling... Wait what. Law was smiling at Alex? Had they seriously became friends in such a a short period of time? Okay...Alex looked like to have his hands full with shopping bags meanwhile, Law hands were free.

Kid caught part of the conversation as they got closer, Law waved a dismissing hand at Alex. "You need a hearing-aid." He said chuckling, "Your dirty mind doesn't help either, i say something normal and it gets to you messed up. Then you go and say what you thought i said." Law face-palmed and laughed again. Obviously something had tickled the mans humor, it must have been funny to make him actually laugh.

Alex grinned, "I know, i can't believe i said that, and then that women in the clothes shop, oh my god i think she had a heart attack." Alex face palmed and grinned like a psycho. Law laughed thinking back that womens face looked mortified she must have been about in her 50's.

Kid smiled none the less, "Hey guys, so who's presents have you got so far?" A string of jealously made his lip twitch but he kept the fake smile.

"Well... i have your's, Alex's and Crocodile's, so i need to get the damn bird and Justice something." Law rolled his eye's at the thought of the over sized man. Justice was probably hardest to get. Killer wasn't even an option. "What about you?"

"Your's, that's it." Kid muttered and moved closer to Law, cupping the man's face and bringing the man's lips to meet his. But Law moved his face and Kid kissed Law's face. He saw the slight upset look and face palmed mentally, "Sorry."

Law smiled lightly before raising up and kissing Kid gently on the lips, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be feeling like this."

"What do you mean?" Kid mumbled softly, he knew not to push his boyfriend to far.

Law frowned, "I'm disgusted to kiss you. I keep thinking of some bitch's face."

It was a stab in the heart. Why did he think Law would quickly get over the fact he cheated? At the end of the day, he had kissed someone else. No wonder Law didn't want to kiss him. "I won't force you."

Sighing, Law shook his head, "Eustass, I want to kiss you. Just...just let me sort my head out. I feel like my heads going to explode. Can...can we just take baby steps?"

Kid nodded and reached out for Law's hand, "Like this?" He grasped the hand firmly and tangled there fingers together.

Law blushed at the new feeling of having someone hold his hand. Dare he say he liked it, "Yeah." He breathed out and smiled. "Should we go? They look kind of alright." He pointed to Killer and Alex who were barely talking but still exchanging words.

"Yeah." Kid grinned and they escaped the shop.

Law felt strange holding hands with Kid. They never did this together. Showing affection in public had always been a big no no. The doctor stumbled behind, keeping close to Kid. His boyfriend was so confident.

"What's wrong?" Kid questioned, watching how the man clenched to him.

Law tensed and shook his head, "N-nothing."

"Law if there is something bothering you just say-" Suddenly Kid eyes glanced over to something pink, "What the..."

Law raised a brow and saw Kid daze over in the distance at something with disgust, "Kid?" Law growled suddenly, hating how Kid changed emotion. Something had pissed Kid off and he wanted know why.

"Nothing. Just thought I saw something." Kid shrugged and looked back at Law, "Where shall we go?"

"It's near 12 and they want us to have lunch with them." Law grumbled, wanting to get away. Why he felt so... disturbed about the look Kid was giving?

* * *

"I have a bone to pick with you." Growled Killer as he glared at Alex deadly.

"Oh really? I have a problem two. Why do you keep flirting with Justice obviously she doesn't like you. She has taste." Alex snapped back with a side order of hate.

Killer laughed coldly, "Ha, that's not what she said last night when I was pounding her into the mattress." He lied through his teeth. He had a plan and this would only work if Alex got jealous. He was growing tired of this relationship problem of Alex and Justice. She admitted she loved him and he also claimed to love her. So why weren't they together already? He hated interfering but someone had to or the relationship forever would be dead.

Alex gasped as he looked at the cocky man, "She wouldn't."

"She loved it. Crying my name. She said I was the best fuck she'd ever had." He sneered and gave Alex a dirty look, "She sounds so dirty, like a slut."

It was enough, Alex felt something inside him snap. It was the sound of tree branch's breaking in half, crunching harshly. He felt his body jump into a wave of jealously and disgust, without another thought his fist collided with Killer's face. Making him fall to the floor. The hit was at the chin and not enough to cause serious damage. But Alex had just hit Killer. His friend. His brothers friend.

* * *

Justice relaxed into the restaurant chair with a sigh, "I'm never doing that again." She whined thinking back to Christmas sales rush. So many women, not a lot of stuff. Doflamingo and Crocodile had the right idea to step outside. Which she knew was time for a cigar.

Crocodile smirked and drank his coffee slowly, "You were the one who wanted to go shopping just a few days before Christmas."

Justice widened her eyes in a puppy dog way, "Papi, you should be happy, I bought you an awesome present." She said with a cheeky grin.

"With MY money!" He protest but knew it was pointless. She would find some way to twist his words.

"You gave me your credit card. I would happily of took Papa's." And like said, she twisted his words and smirked to the older man.

Doflamingo chuckled and sipped his beer, "It's useless Crocodile. She's to cunning."

Justice eyes twinkled with happiness at the complement. She raised her glass of juice with a smirk.

"Why are you drinking juice, why don't you drink something stronger?" Crocodile questioned her with a knowing gaze. "Unless..."

Justice shuffled, "Because I don't want to."

Crocodile laughed coldly, "Or is it because you don't want to permanently harm you baby. Considering drinking while pregnant can cause many risks."

Justice eyes widened in pure shock as she clenched her cup. How? When? What?, "How the hell?"

Crocodile chuckled, "Do you think you can hide something like that from me? And actually think I don't have _ways_ to get it out of him." He grinned and shot Doflamingo a look. The blonde blushed and looked away. "I'm shocked you told him before me."

"I didn't plan to. He forced it out of me!" She accusingly pointed at Doflamingo. "And I don't believe it takes just a blow-job for you to spill a secret."

"It wasn't just a blow-job..." Doflamingo grinned proudly, "Didn't really force you to tell me anyway."

"Whose forcing who?" A voice said behind them. All three turned to see Alex at the door with a frown, holding his fist, "You seen Law, he left me with his bags."

Justice looked over the bags and smirked, "Let me look at what he got me."

"He hasn't got you anything." Alex came over and sat on the other side of the table, in front of Crocodile. That meant each seat besides him was free and as so was the end seat. His eyes stayed away from Justice as he couldn't help seeing images of Killer. That bastard. How dare he touch her.

Justice pouted and drank her juice. "Not nice."

Just at that moment, Killer stormed in angry, fist clenched with anger. Without a single word to Alex, he sat on the chair at the end table besides Justice. She raised a brow at the red mark at his chin, "What happened?" He mumbled and placed her slim fingers on his chin. Killer didn't resist as she caressed his hurting chin.

Killer gave Alex a look, it was between angry and mischief. He knew exactly what this looked liked to Alex. Telling Alex that he'd slept with Justice meant that the man would see every simple action as sexual. Even a touch would make him jealous.

Alex eyes narrowed together as he caught the stare off his so called friend, "Serves you right. You deserved it."

"Alex! You don't go hitting people for no reason." Justice yelled at the pissed older male.

"It was for a damn good reason, you would know if you were there, but you weren't there, so shut up." Alex spoke as if he was already bored of the situation and he relaxed back into his chair with crossed arms. Justice was gobsmacked, she gawked at the ginger who had just intentionally insulted her and then told her to shut her trap. She was at a loss for words which was a first.

She stood up and left. No words spoken. Crocodile and Doflamingo watched her leave but didn't go after her. Knowing to well that there daughter was too gobsmacked to handle being near Alex. The man had just told her to shut up, Trafalgar Justice to shut up! And what did she do, walk away.

"Well...that was strange." Doflamingo muttered to Crocodile, who returned with a nod, "Never seen her just get up and leave a argument."

"She's been acting strange for a while now." Crocodile spoke back and narrowed his eyes to Alex. The ginger was watching Justice walk away with a anger and hint of regret. "I blame him."

"I can hear you, you know," Alex commented and glanced over at the two men, "Don't blame me for your daughters stranger behavior."

"I wonder..." Crocodile cut himself off, he knew about Justice's secret and almost said it out loud. Could it be that Alex was the father? Is that why Justice was being strange around him?

Kid suddenly popped out of the blue grinning his head off, he sat down next to Killer and Alex and smirked, "Who pissed Justice off, Alex?"

"I did fuck all wrong!" Alex growled and shot Killer a threatening glance.

"So what happened then?" Kid asked in all seriousness, Killer smirking at his side and sending Alex a deathly glare.

Alex mumbled under his breath, Kid looked confused. "What?"

"I told her to shut up." Alex growled at his brother, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Crocodile and Doflamingo started laughing in unison at the remark as the red heads eye's widened in shock.

"Why?!" Kid questioned.

"Because she was spewing a load of bull shit." came the charming voice of Doflamingo. Everyone turned to look at the man in shock at what he had said about his daughter. "She was acting like she had a right to involve herself in someone else's argument, like she knew what was going on, but she didn't."

As soon as he finished his sentence, a hook few in his direction and Doflamingo found himself kissing the table. "The bird is right." Crocodile admitted, acting totally obvious that he hit the younger man.

"Why did you hit me!" Doflamingo yelled, rubbing his head. His mouth open wide in shock.

Crocodile ignored the man and continued to drink his coffee. "It's a natural response."

Doflamingo scowled and grabbed Crocodile's chin with his thumb and finger. Crocodile lowered his cup and looked at the other man shocked. Doflamingo bought there lips in a soft kiss before smiling softly, "This is my natural response."

"I wonder if you go around kissing random people." Crocodile sneered and placed his cup down on the table.

Kid and Alex returned looks before Kid burst out with something he later would regret, "Nice to meet you, do you mind if I suck your face off."

Alex exploded into laughter and smacked his head down on the table to compress it, "Like a vacuum."

Crocodile raised a brow as he watched his coffee jump up and down as he ginger laughed on the table, "He's a human vibrator." He commented, a smile tugging at his lips as went to grab his cup. Only with the wrong hand. His hook hooked in the cups handle and when he raised it, the cup suddenly went flying across the room. "Oh god."

The table burst out in laughter as Crocodile looked shocked at the spot where his cup had landed. On some waiters head. Soon everyone was laughing and smacking their heads off the table, they were getting funny looks from the rest of the restaurant but they didn't care.

"Your face-" Alex pointed to the now grinning Crocodile who was trying to suppress his laughter as the waiter glared at him, Alex couldn't stop laughing and hit his head of the table. "Was priceless."

Crocodile had some how gained a sense of humor and his tone changed from serious to humorous, "Your face, what a wonderful sentence start, do you say that to everyone you meet? oh 'your face' then laugh at them, you are just as bad as him sucking peoples faces off as a greeting."

The whole table erupted into laughter once again apart from Killer, Kid was almost falling off his chair because he was leaning to far back instead of face planting the table like his brother.

"Bonnie's outside." Killer grunted at the laughing bunch.

Kid and Alex gave him a confused stare before there eyes opened in shocked, "Bonnie?" Alex asked coldly and looked outside the open door to see Justice and Law talking to the devil herself.

Kid flinched, fear running in his veins. "Shit, shit, shit shit." He repeated and went to stand but was bought back down by his brother.

"Calm down Kid." He said with a small smile, a string of annoyance in his voice.

Bonnie raised a hand and laughed coldly to Law. She spoke but none of them could hear her from the distance. Law removed her hand from his face and scowled. Just then, as the woman was about to close in. A fist collided with her face and she went flying to the ground. Justice stood grinning her face off as she spoke to Law. Law laughed and walked away from the scene with Justice. They both came into the restaurant laughing.

Alex and Kid raised a brow and gave each other puzzled looks. Justice sat in her seat as she watch Law sit besides Alex with a huge grin, "Does your fist hurt?" He sarcastically added and watched his sister pout.

"That bitch has a hard face." Justice mumbled and looked up at Alex, "I punched your ex Alex, just so you know."

Alex laughed and felt a suddenly smile come on his features, "Why?"

"Because she kissed Kid!" She sneered.

Kid raised a confused bare brow, "How the-"

"She told us." Law muttered, "I mean, she even admitted that she came onto you."

Kid glanced at Law with shock and the man returned with a humble smile.

"Here's what happened, she came over saying wheres the toilet. I was like 'over there.' Then she stared at me for like ten minutes and I thought she fancied me. Then she claimed I was dating her ex which I was confused but guessed she was on about Alex. Well, then Law was like 'can you go now' and she started to stare at him. Then she was like 'you Kid's boyfriend' and Law was like 'err yeah'. She started laughing and I guessed she was the pink haired bitch Alex threw out the door so I mocked her. Then she came onto to Law like 'Your cute' and Law was like 'I'm gay' and her face dropped and then she said something about her kissing Kid so I punched her." She proudly stated with a huge grin and finished her warm orange juice.

"All i got out of that was 'Like,like,like." mocked Alex, Crocodile and Kid nodded in agreement, grinning slightly at the women who started to go red.

"It's not my fault i have like, some sort of speaking problem." She said in all seriousness the blush growing on her face.

"That sentence would have made more sense without the andded 'like" Said Doflamingo face palming.

"What the fuck is andded?" Asked Kid raising a non existent eyebrow as he started to laugh along with Crocodile and Alex.

"It's not like you normally speak like that." Law muttered before gasping in shock, "It's spreading!"

The whole group laughed as Law covered his mouth to prevent anymore coming out his mouth. Just as they settled down a waiter came over to take their order, Crocodile hid his face as he noticed it was the same man he accidentally threw his cup at.

"Do you want to order, right? Here's the menu and take you time, right." The waiter muttered and kept his eyes away from Crocodile.

"I want lasagna and a beer." Alex screamed to the man.

"Right." The waiter scribbled it down.

"Spaghetti and a beer." Killer muttered.

"Right." The waiter once again written down the order.

Kid tapped his finger, "I want a streak burger with millions of chips and beer." He growled out.

"Right."

"Rice and bean salad" Law ordered and kept his eyes with the waiter, "And red wine." His order got a strange look off Kid. Who was confused why his boyfriend was eating rabbit food.

"Right Dr Trafalgar."

"I want..." Crocodile slowly spoke and the waiter flinched and turned to him, "Risotto with...coffee."

"O-okay Sir Crocodile." The waiter shuffled nervously and looked at Doflamingo

"I really want Tri-Tip Steak," Doflamingo grinned.

"Right Sir Donquixote"

Doflamingo raised his brow at the formal name but didn't say anything.

Justice grinned and looked over the man, "I thought it was ladies first?" She mumbled, "Chicken salad with a beer-no orange juice."

"Right Miss Justice." He re-read the order out so he got everything right, "Lasagna with a beer, right, spaghetti with a beer, a streak burger with a large position of chips with a beer, right, rice and bean salad with red wine, right, Risotto with..." He gulped, "Coffee. Tri-tip steak, right and a chicken salad with a orange juice, right?"

"Fuck sake, go left for once!" Kid muttered and most the table chuckled.

The waiter looked confused and left quickly. A bright red blush on his face.

"Orange juice? What is it with you and the stupid orange juice." Killer said to Justice, remembering back to when she got juice at the hotel.

"I drink what I fucking want." She snarled and crossed her arms.

Kid was still looking at Law. The doctor returned the look with a smirk and eye hinted outside. Kid nodded and the both dismissed their selves and left.

"Don't you know why she likes orange juice?" Crocodile questioned Killer, wanting to know if he was the father. There could be the chance, Justice was close to the man, "She loves orange things."

Justice blushed when she felt green eyes look at her and she grabbed Crocodile's hook and hit him with it, "Asshole!"

Crocodile groaned at the pain in his head and snapped at his daughter, "What the hell! That hurts you know!"

"I do know. You fucking hit me with it all the time." She yelled back before a sudden feeling washed over her, "I need to piss!" Quickly she retreated to the toilet. Growling swears at the people passing her.

* * *

As soon as they turned the corner and no one was able to see them, Kid wrapped his arms around Law and breathed in. "I didn't know she was here."

Law stood awkwardly, not used to the sudden affection, "It's okay." He mumbled against Kid's fur coat, "Actually, seeing Justice punch the girl in the face made me feel better."

"Better?" Kid purred and kissed Law's neck.

Law flinched slightly, "Y-yeah." He still felt weird doing this with Kid. Public affection and overall being so close to the man.

Kid moved closer and brushed his lips against Law's slowly. Law knew he shouldn't, that he'd regret it but he wanted this so bad that he couldn't care anymore. Their bodies molded together; Kid wrapped his arms around Law's trembling waist and Law had his hands pressing on Kid's raging heart beat. Law backed away and glanced at Kid with shock, the man had his eyes barely open but Law could read the lust crawling around in the golden orbs. Law panted, his warm breath mixing with Kid's, "Law..." Kid whispered breathless. They had barely kissed, just a mere press of their lips.

"Kid?" Law pressed their lips together once more and he sighed happily in the kiss. Kid's soft lips played with his and Law felt himself melt inside. This was amazing, he'd never had a kiss like this before. Soft, gentle and perfect.

Kid didn't further the kiss as he feared ruining the calm atmosphere. He smiled sweetly to Law, his hand raising up and brushing away the few strands of hair in his face.

Neither spoke, instead just held one another. Law felt completely calm. The 'beast' which controlled him had dissolved away and in it's place was a hope. A strange hope he felt himself rely on. His head was pressed against Kid's raging heart and he listened to it.

Kid kissed Law on the forehead, "We should go in, our foods probably ready."

Law chuckled and snuggled closer into Kid's warm pale chest, "No."

"Aren't you hungry? You didn't have breakfast." Kid pointed out. Wanting to know the truth, he tilted Law's face up by his chin, his finger rubbing the soft hairs of Law's beard, "Law?"

"Not really, I haven't been hungry much. Probably because I'm not in the Christmas spirit." Smirking, Law felt the hand that used to be around his waist run up his spine and then down again. It felt strange however, very soothing.

Kid chuckled darkly and rested his forehead against Law's, "You won't be saying that on Christmas when you open my present."

Law blinked confused, "You've gotten something actually good?" Mocking the man, he chuckled when Kid screwed his face up, "Now you've just excited me."

"See, that's Christmas spirit. Excitement." Kid parted from Law, removing his hands and forehead, "Let's go in, okay?"

Nodding, Law followed Kid back in the restaurant.

Just as he entered, he noticed Justice seat was empty. He guessed she was at the bathroom.

Sitting back down, Alex between them, Law caught Crocodile looking at him and gave him a small smile. Crocodile raised a eyebrow amused and returned to his coffee. The drinks had apparently arrived. Just as Crocodile was about to pick up his new coffee, Alex flinched and gave the man a shocked look, "What?" He wondered.

Alex shook his head, "Nothing, nothing." He laughed.

"I swear I'm going to hit you with my hook." He slammed the golden metal on the table to show this but he only achieved making Alex laugh more.

Doflamingo thought he should fill his lover in, "He's laughing because he thinks your going to throw your cup again."

"Why would I throw a full cup? It's needs to be bloody empty."

"Your food sirs." The waiter placed three plated down, giving the right man the right meal. He went and came back with the other three and placed them as well. He then came back a third time with Justice meal.

Each man took no time to tuck in, tasting the amazing meal.

"Where's Justice?" Kid asked, pointed to her empty chair, "Did you insult her?" He growled to his younger twin.

"Excuse me, she's pissing." Alex sneered and took a mouthful of lasagna.

Killer raised a brow, "How long does it take to piss?"

Crocodile narrowed his eyes as his daughter exited the female bathroom looking sickly. She stumbled to the table and sat down frowning. Taking one look at the meal she felt sick. Closing the distance between them, Crocodile whispered, "Women tend to drink pepper tea or ginger tea to get rid of the nausea" How he knew this bewildered Justice, but if her dad was right then at least it would help. She couldn't say she was having morning sickness, it was just some smells just made her feel sick.

When Crocodile sat normally, all the table was looking at him shocked. It was weird for someone to just randomly whisper in someones ear. "What? She drank a full tub of maple syrup for breakfast and now she feels sick." He lied, coming up with a excuse for Justice. She did look like she was sick and if anyone asked why, they now had a reason.

"A full tub, are you stupid? What am I going to put on my pancakes now!" Kid whimpered and stuck his tongue out at Justice.

Justice just smiled weakly and got up, "I'm getting a decent drink."

Law got up as well, "I'll come with you."

Justice nodded and they walked to the small bar which served drinks. Reaching the bar, Justice laid her head on the bar top, "What will you have Miss Justice?"

"Ginger tea." She mumbled and Law face screwed up. The only people who drink ginger tea are people who feel sick, but not normal sick, pregnant type sick. And like a lock, his head clicked. Sickness, Weight gain (the small bumb was becoming more apparent) and strange all over the place emotions. How didn't he see it before? The man returned with the drink and Justice sipped on it slowly while giving the man some money.

"Hey Justice," Law said, "Are you preg-"

"Hello beautiful, I would like to take a go on you." A drunk voice flirted sloppy. His blonde hair flat across his face and his dull yellow eyes looked up and down Justice as he licked his lips.

Law cringed and stood before his sister, keeping this creep away from his little sister, "Fuck off."

The man scowled before looking over Law, "Hmm, I bet you feel good too." Why was Law getting daja vu from looking at the guy's face?

Kid and Alex looked over at the bar to see a man coming onto Law and Justice. Instantly they both stood and raced over there. Standing behind this strange man, "Oi!" Growled Kid and the man slowly turned.

His face coming into view and both twins gasped in shock. Eyebrows raising. Mouths gaping.

"Dad?"

* * *

**A/N - What is this a long chapter? indeed it is, 7000+ words XD The spelling mistake must be havoc!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **


	13. Tossed in the trash

**A Road Trip**

**Chapter 13 - Tossed in the trash**

* * *

The drunken blonde man looked up eye's squinting to try and figure out who these two bulky figures were.

Did they just call him Dad?

His eventually focused on the two shocked expressions, one was ginger one was red haired... The red haired one had his eye's, they both had his nose... that could only mean.

"My boys?" He spoke solemnly, as if shocked and ashamed to see them, after all these years. They had grew up, oh how the ginger one reminded him of their mother, he had her eye's. A tear threatened to escape him before one of them spoke.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" Alex snarled, this man he hated with a passion.

"Alex thats your farther your tal-" Justice stopped what she was saying when she was sent a glare by Alex and her brother to butt out. "Sorry." She muttered and continued to drink her ginger tea. Law raised a brow puzzled as he recalled what Kid had said about his father leaving them to be with some slapper.

"Well son, i was just wondering if these two were up for some fun, apparently not. They probably just as uptight as your fucking mother." The man sneered and returned to his drink. Bored of either of his sons. The father eyes caught Law's frowning ones before he looked down his body.

"How dare you." Kid growled he stepped closer only to be stopped by Alex's arm, preventing him from beating the shit out of this disgusting old man. His brother gave him a pleading look. They couldn't cause a fuss in here, not today. "Kid calm down. He's drunk, just ignore him."

The father ignored his son and continued to flirt with Law, "I bet you feel really good." He purred and reached out and went to grab Law.

Kids eyebrow twitched and he felt himself being pushed away. "Alex!" they were just out of earshot from the source of disturbance, they were near the entrance, trying to calm Kid down.

Law slapped away the hand, "No thank you. I'd rather have your son, he's much better." Going past, he went to accompany his boyfriend and helped Alex calm him down. A stupid move, he knew Justice still sat at the bar, weak from puking.

The father looked at the girl. He must admit she was pretty, very pretty. A sick grin appeared on his features. "Whats your name babe?" He purred and Justice eyes slowly moved to him.

She stared at him blankly, "Justice."

His brows bounced in shock, "Miss Justice?"

She nodded and drank her drink and he laughed to himself, "How did my son ever bag someone like you? You must of been desperate." The round stomach which could only be seen because she was sat down made him laugh louder, "And your even pregnant. Good luck with that."

Justice gasped, "What?" She didn't seem offended that he called her desperate but more at the fact he said 'good luck' so spitefully.

"It's Alex's, isn't it?"

Justice looked to Alex talking to his brother near the restaurant entrance, "Yes." she whispered.

"I pity your child, to have such a disgusting waste of space as its father. Nevertheless to have cheating blood running through it." The man pointed to the stomach and laughed when Justice flinched, "Don't you like me touching my grandchild? It's better than having Alex touch it."

Justice eyebrows narrowed together, she was confused at what this man was talking about, "Cheating blood?"

"Alex. The biggest slut ever. When I was there all he did was cheat on girlfriend after girlfriend." The man spoke out and took a swing of his drink. "Chip off the old block."

Justice eyes darted around as she tried to come to grips with what this man was saying, "He's changed-"

"People don't change. They just gett better at playing the game. Kid was no better, though i think if he was an only child it would have made it easier. Nobody wanted Alex around." The father said.

Justice face dropped to a sad expression. She looked in the cup full of tea, looking at how it rippled. Was it wrong of her to feel like this? Was he right? No! He wasn't right. Alex had changed and Alex would love the child. Right? What horrible things to say about your son.

"Why so troubled? Did he cheat on you? Already showed how much of a unwanted shit he is. Kid was my favorite, their mothers as well." He reached and grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards him, "Your a pretty girl, you could do so much. Why waste your life with **that**!"

The man clenched harder on her, she struggled but lacked energy to do anything. It had been the fist she'd punched Bonnie with and it still stung slightly. Now, it was burning in pain. "Get off." She cried, loud enough to catch both her fathers and Alex attention. Before any of them could react, Killer quickly collided his fist with the mans face. The man flew behind the bar and into the glass bottles. The fathers drink split and fell onto Justice. She jumped in shock and looked at Killer.

Everyone in the restaurant stared at the extremely pissed Killer, "Justice stand outside for a second." The woman did as asked and walked away, followed by both her parents who wanted to know if she was okay.

Killer growled as he stormed over to Alex. Pushing him back, he snarled, "You are a motherfucking idiot!" With that he left. "Why the hell did you fucking leave her with him!"

Law walked to there table and picked up his stuff. With a look over his shoulder, he walked out.

Now only the twins stood in the restaurant, "Kid, i will meet you outside, i have to talk to him." Alex began to walk but was stopped by an out stretched arm. He turned to see Kid giving him the same pleading look. "Don't worry i won't hurt him...much" Alex muttered the last word under his breath as Kid did as he was told and went outside to see if everyone was alright.

"Get up." Alex spoke no emotion in his voice. The blonde man was scrambling everywhere, cutting himself on the shards of broken glass as he managed to stand himself up. "You ruined my day."

"Hahaha! Good, accidents never tend to be good, but then again you would know all about that." He spoke with venom and malice in his voice. Every word stung Alex, it hurt, but he needed to ask him now or he would never know, no. He knew the reason he just needed it confirmed.

"Why did you leave us?" He asked, the mask breaking slightly to show the pain that tore through him every time the subject was brought up.

" You, your mother, Kid. Your mother was trying to hold it all together when it would never work, Kid was a spoilt little brat before i left, but it was mostly you. **You** were the reason i left." The man paused to take a sip of his new drink. Alex felt something break inside of him, the agony of the emotion made him wince. "You were always so angry all the time you started treating me like shit all of a sudden, like i was some dirt on your shoe. You were barley ever home, **you** ruined this family.** It was all your fault!**"

Now that he knew why he could leave. He was the reason the family fell apart. He shouldn't have been born, things might have at least worked out for them if he was never their. Alex leaned into his farther ear the man froze in fear at the simple action.

Alex felt like he was about to explode, but he held it back."You want to know why i was always angry? Why i hated you so much?" He paused before continuing leaving the words hang in the deathly silence. "That night you thought you were alone with that hooker, in the office. mother was froze outside the door about to knock, she was stood tears rolling down her face, then she just walked away. I was stood down the hallway i knew what you were doing. But you know what made me snap? The fact that she knew you were a cheating shit and she did nothing about it, she cried for you, she loved you to much to say anything... And you let her suffer for a year after that before leaving, no explanation, just gone." Alex withdrew frowning down at the now frozen man, he looked like death warmed up his face had drained of colour and his eye's looked lifeless. "You are not my farther, you disgust me. And if you dare..." Grabbing the man by his shirt, Alex growled and put their faces close together, "You dare touch my girlfriend again I will fucking skin you alive."

Alex let go of his father and watched him slump into the chair. He gulped and attempted to say a petty threat but instead sounded pathetic, "J-just wait until your child hates you. It's bound to happen."

Alex's eyebrow twitched and he glared at the man with anger and confusion, "What?"

"Your child?" The father begun before he caught the confused stare in his sons eyes and preyed on it, "She hasn't told you."

Alex snarled and punched the wall near his fathers face, "What the FUCK are you going on about!" He yelled.

The father gasped and saw the plaster grumble away from the paint and gulped when his eyes met the fury of green ones, "She's pregnant. Y-your girlfriend."

He had heard enough. And with that he left. Just got up and left the shocked man to mull over the new information he had been given, let him drown in his whiskey and sorrows, nobody could save the lifeless soul in the bar chair... Nobody wanted to.

Something inside him burned, he stumbled out the restaurant and met with his brothers concerned eyes. Alex shook his head as he glanced around. Where the fuck was Justice? "Where's Justice?" He growled to them all. His hand dripping with blood but no one dared to point it out.

Kid looked to Killer and Killer looked to Law. Law pointed to the public bathroom, "She's getting the drink off her dress."

Alex started to storm towards the girls bathroom before a hook wrapped around his throat, "Don't be stupid. What are you going to do?" Crocodile hissed and dragged the man to the nearest bench and sat him down, "You think yelling at hers going to make any of this better? We're going back to the house after she comes out the bathroom. And if you dare look at her the wrong way I'll stab my hook in you eyes."

Alex nodded and breathed out slowly to release tension, "Sorry. " He mumbled. What was he going to do? Go in the bathroom screaming the odds about her being pregnant. Whoever the father was, he had no right to interfere. He sighed out, he was so confused," I don't know what to do.." he mumbled to himself, he was just so upset that he had found out from the bastard at the bar and not her. He buried his face in his hands, why did he feel so uptight and tired? Like he just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide from the world, let everyone get on with their lives.

"I know how you feel, I was rejected for being gay." Came the charming voice of Doflamingo as he sat near the ginger man.

"You have no idea how i feel." Alex muttered under his breath. How could the bird know how he felt, he wasn't being rejected for being gay or other crap, he was being rejected for fucking existing! "I feel like the entire world hates me."

"Rejection is all the same, don't get so angry about it." Doflamingo soothed, this man wasn't a bad man, he liked him. Little did he know he was doing a very bad job of cheering him up.

"Doflamingo, can I be left alone, please" He spoke as kindly as he could lifting his head from his hands he attempted to smile at the taller man, but it failed.

"Very well." Said Doflamingo standing back up from the bench and walking over to Crocodile. "You now Croccy, you should take it easy on him, i think his farther just told him something really awful. I mean look at him, went from laughter to misery in the blink of an eye."

Crocodile looked at Doflamingo with shock, this man never gave a shit about others, unless it was him or Justice. Then he looked at Alex. The boy looked like a mental break down was eminent, ready to happen at anytime. Yet he was still trying to put up with it? What was wrong with this guy? How was he still containing all that pent up anger, that Crocodile had just stopped from erupting on his daughter?

Pressing his head on Law's shoulder, Kid sighed deeply, "I don't believe he's here. After all these years that he was here. Shit!"

The doctor stood still and let Kid use his shoulder as a head rest. Kid was probably so confused at this moment in time. Bonnie and now his father. How can this day get any worse. Well...Law knew something that might cheer the man up, "You don't need him." He mumbled softly, quite confused at what to do. Lifting Kid's head, he bought the miserable, frowning redhead face in front of him and spoke once more, "You have your brother and that all that should matter."

Kid smiled softly, "I have you too, don't I?"

"You'll always have me Eustass-ya" Law murmured and received a kiss on his cheek before Kid wrapped his arms around his neck. Law let his arms hang loosely around Kid's back, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...just in shock. I think Alex had suffered more. He hated our father." Kid looked to Alex who was twiddling his thumbs aimlessly. "I just wonder what he said to make Alex so mortified."

By this time, Justice had emerged from the bathroom sulking. Her dress was ruined by the disgusting man. Going closer to her family, she smiled at Killer before noticing Alex.

_Oh god! _Alex felt faint as he saw it. The fucking small bump. It was now obvious. How could of missed it? She was actually pregnant. And it was probably with Killer. His friend. Is that why Killer flipped and punched his father? Because he was going to hurt the baby? This was horrible, how could he be with Justice if she was carrying Killer's baby? Wouldn't it make sense them being together. At least then the baby could have a stable family...

The ride home was silent, no one spoke or even looked at each other. Alex was getting his hand sorted by Law. Crocodile was driving as he'd been the only one not drinking, or pregnant.

Running his tattooed fingers over the bandage, Law tightened it and smiled weakly at Alex. The other man just took his hand away and said nothing else. Law returned to his original position and sat in the middle between Alex and Kid. The redhead had his eyes closed and was trying to hold in his anger. Although not as angry as Alex, Kid wasn't as good at hiding it like him. Alex just held back his emotions as if he never possessed them in the first place.

Parking in the garage, everyone departed out the car without speaking. They collected their stuff from the boot and entered the house. Just as Justice went to go in the house, a hand held her back. She turned to see Alex distort, his face paler than usual and his normal green twinkling eyes turned to one bland colour. "Alex-"

"Don't talk." he muttered in distress, "Follow."

Justice nodded and moved into the house with Alex. She dropped her bags off in the small cupboard and then caught up with the wondering man. Alex guided her into the dining room were he closed the doors, "Justice. I need you to be serious."

Justice nodded again slowly, she begun to worry about Alex. If something had happened while she was in the bathroom. She could see the worry, confusion and depressing expression. "Has something happened-"

"Are you pregnant?" He bit out and glared at her, "Are you pregnant, Justice?"

Justice froze. Utter silence piled into the air as Alex sneered down at her, "Yes."

"I can't believe you could be so stupid!" He snapped. She was having a baby with Killer! The biggest player in the house.

Justice lip twitched at the insult and the 'I'm sorry for you' mood changed into 'moody pregnant woman'. "How dare you! You fucking bastard." She yelled, not afraid to raise her voice, "This is your fault in the first place!"

Alex rolled his eyes, of course Justice would blame him, she can't blame the amazing Killer she's obviously fell in love with, "This isn't my fault it's yours. How could you, after all we've been though you go behind my back and do this!"

Justice face screwed up in complete anger, she thought Alex would be happy about having a baby, not mad, "Excuse me? You did this to me! I didn't want this. I'm 18 years old and having a fucking baby!"

"It's not my problem, it's Killer's, he's the one to blame. I don't believe your fucking him!"

"I'm not doing anything with him. He's my friend." Justice defended herself. This would make sense if she was with Killer but they'd broken up after she'd confessed her true feelings for Alex. But she didn't believe him when he'd said he'd defended himself. "J-Just friends..." she muttered to herself, remembering Alex saying the same words to her.

"Whatever, your so fake. I've never meant someone as selfish and as fucked up as you Justice!" Alex shouted. "You just play with everyone like they are your little dolls!"

Justice eyes widened in shook and she felt a wave of tears threatening to fall. But, she saved them for one last extra spiteful comment, "And your exactly like your father. I HATE YOU!"

Running from the man, the raven-haired girl ran out the door and jumped in the first car she saw. Quickly she drove away from the place. Fuck Alex. If he didn't want to be with her and the baby then she didn't care...although when she begun to drive and her tears ran down her face, she knew she cared. Cared too much.

* * *

Alex trembled at the words, the look she gave him was the same as his mothers that day she found out his father was cheating on her. Alex felt dirty, extremely dirty. His body hurt badly as he tried to catch his breath. 'Your exactly like your father' the words stabbed at him. Was it true? Was he indeed his fathers son?

His feet lead him to some place else, carried him into his bedroom where something inside him...burst. He couldn't hold back what was coming... all the anger, all the hurt, the pain, the feeling of being un-needed. It all rolled into one emotion. It wasn't just hate, for his farther, oh no. The pain was just to great, but it was mixed with so many emotions that he couldn't decipher one from the other. Crying just wouldn't cut it.

The door shut firmly and Alex felt something control him as he picked up a small chair and threw it at the wall. And then again with a picture frame. And again. And again. He couldn't stop. Destruction was soothing his anger, making him calm. It had never released itself like this before, mass destruction to anything and anyone in his way.

* * *

BANG! CRASH! SHATTER!

"THE ROOF IS GOING TO CAVE IN!" Yelled Doflamingo, bracing his arms above him in an attempt to protect himself from the imagined danger.

Crocodile was sat at the office table reading his newspaper, undisturbed he took a sip from his coffee. "So it begins, it's nice to have a little drama once in a while don't you think?" Crocodile turned to the other man who was gawking at him in disbelief. Crocodile frowned at him, how rude not to answer his question.

* * *

The bed was kicked over and over again, the wardrobe smashed to the ground. The chest of drawers were smashed in drawers flung god knows where. Alex pictured his father as he broke his room. He pictured the man laughing at him. Mocking him. Telling him he was daddies little boy. Growling at him at how pathetic he was. How he should just end it all...all the pain. Death was easy, life was just so cruel.

He truly loved Justice. He would of done anything for her. Gave her the world if he could. Why couldn't he have her? Just for once something to be his. Nothing to ruin it or spoil it. He wanted a family. To have children with her. Not Killer. Not anyone. Him. But how could he if he was anything like his farther! Another draw went flying hitting off the ceiling then caving into the broken wardrobe, bits of wood splintering out at the impact.

"ALEX!" Yelled a voice and he felt two tanned hands clench his fist, "Calm down."

All he saw was red, and when the person let go of one of his fists, it went flying and punched the person in the face. But who ever it was deserved it. He hoped it was Killer.

"Killer!" Another voice yelled, he saw red hair flick about, but he couldn't remember who had red hair.

Suddenly, he felt cool hands touch his face and a soothing voice speak to him, "Do you think anger will solve this?" The voice was familiar, "Alex, listen to me. You need to calm down and tell me where Justice has gone."

Justice? Justice was gone? Gone where?

"J-Justice?" Alex whimpered, he heard his voice was gruff and cold wetness run down his face. His vision came back and he saw grey understanding eyes.

Law smiled softly at the man and saw Alex's pupil return to the normal size. The man massaged his throbbing head as he took in his surroundings. Everything was broken and Killer lay on the ground holding his eye. Kid besides him and giving Alex a confused stare.

"Law, where's Justice?" Asked Alex serious.

Law shrugged, "I don't know, she left in a car about 45 minutes ago."

"She left about 45 minutes ago..." How long was he in here? It seemed like seconds.

"Alex, why did she leave?" Law asked seriously, "You know she's pregnant, right?"

Alex nodded and his stomach twisted. He hated the idea of her being pregnant with someone else's baby.

"She's pregnant?" Killer and Kid asked in union, completely shocked.

Scowling, Alex glared at Killer, "You should know, your the one who did it to her!"

Killer raised a brow, "What?" He muttered out and attempted to stand. His head was dizzy and he could barely see straight, "Are you a fucking moron?" Kid held Killer back as he attempted to enhance forward, "I've never fucked her."

"But at the hotel-"

"She rejected me and then burst out crying claiming she still fucking loved you." Killer hissed, "If she's pregnant then it's your baby, dickhead." With that the blonde left.

Alex felt weak for a second, his knees about to give out. He recalled their previous argument downstairs...he said it wasn't his problem – no wonder she was so upset. "What have I done?" he clawed at his face, hearing plaster crumble from the walls and ceiling behind him.

Law looked at Kid and nodded to Alex. After the redhead moved to his brother, Law passed him and left. Maybe he should go inform Crocodile about the new room decoration. He probably heard it though, that's why Law was up here, the banging had only started about two minutes ago. Good god, Alex must have lost track of the time because of his anger.

Alex sat on the broken bed and sighed, "Kid..."

Kid swore under his breath before closing the distance between him and his brother. He felt sorry for Alex. He truly did. What Justice had put him though was hell. If only she knew the pain Alex had from her actions. "Alex, what do you want me to say? Justice will forgive you and you'll go back to the way you were before. You know that will never happen." He spoke truthfully, Alex didn't need lies right now.

"I don't want things to go back to the way they were." Alex grunted and ran his fingers in his hair, "I can't deal with it, Kid. If she's pregnant with my baby...whats going to happen? She wants everything and I can't give her it." He sighed, "I might as well just leave."

"WHAT!" A sudden rage rushed though Kid as he heard defeat from his brother. His twin! "And be like dad?"

"You know I'm exactly like him! Justice said so herself!" Alex snapped at his brother, grabbing his shoulders and revealing his broken eyes. What was in those eyes scared Kid. The hate, pain, worry and ... loneliness, "I...I"

"Leave then." Kid growled pushing Alex's weak body back, "There's the door." Kid stormed out the room in a mood. Where he walked out the house.

Alex gawked and looked to the door. Should he just leave? Get out of this place forever? Leave Justice alone with the baby? It wasn't like she didn't have help. Law, Kid, Killer, Crocodile and Doflamingo. What good was he? He was basically pointless. Bringing his weak legs up, he left the room. He acted on impulse. Just leaving. Like a chicken.

* * *

The mall was empty, deserted and lonely. She felt like a ghost drifting from shop to shop. Her body weak and frail. Pale and ruined. His words haunted her mind like an undying curse. Had all that anger been kept in. Had his anger been bubbling until bursting point. Was she the reason why?

Justice hated being this person. She hated hating Alex. Some many times she wanted to hug him. Wrap her arms around his warm body and listen to him whisper sweet things in her ears, just like before...before she was pregnant. Before he kissed that girl.

The girl, the lies she had said.

Justice was not an idiot. She may play dumb but never was stupid. She already knew the kiss wasn't emotional, just a friendly kiss. But her sick twisted mind believed it was more...She wanted it to be more. The girl Alex kissed had spoke to Justice, claiming that Alex had said he loved her and not Justice. The raven haired woman wasn't thick, she saw through her lies. Nevertheless, let herself act like she believed her.

Why?

To break away. To stop whatever was developing. Her constant need for Alex...

"Hey!" A familiar voice cried behind her. She tensed and turned, hoping it wasn't Alex. But, who it really was had shocked her more, "You!"

Justice gasped as a pink haired woman stood before him with a scowl. "What do you want?" She hissed.

"Your fucked up. Punching me for doing fuck all!" Bonnie screamed, "You should be locked up!"

"Get lost," Another voice roared and Justice felt a presence behind her. "I want to talk to her." The blonde haired man grabbed Justice shoulder and begun to drag her away from the yelling woman.

Justice didn't sense any danger of the man roughly pulling her to some sort of coffee shop. Actually, she was quite thrilled. "So, Mister Eustass-"

"Call me Arrow."

"Oh, _Arrow. _I like that name. Anyway, can I ask why you are dragging me away? I notice how your a very hands on person, just like Alex and Kid." Justice resorted to being cocky, like always, she was frankly too pissed off to be angry.

Arrow rolled his eyes and entered the coffee shop. A few hisses were sent in his direction but instantly stopped when Justice narrowed her eyes at them. "So Arrow, lets talk. Actually I would love to talk to you." She said in a sick twisted happy voice. Anger cracking out in her voice. The man had ruined her sad moment and replaced it with the annoyance. Justice knew Alex had past with this man, a dark corrupted past which caused her...her...Alex to flip.

They sat at a table, a frown plastered on her face, "Your a bastard." She grunted out.

Arrow gave her a scowl and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really care what you think Justice."

"Don't say my name. You don't know me." Her voice was hidden with annoyance. "And you shouldn't care, considering I'm..." She was what? Alex's girlfriend? No, they weren't together.

Arrow smirked, the same smirk Kid pulled, but it was far more evil and freaked the girl out, "Your nothing to him. And he claimed you as his girlfriend."

Whatever Justice was biting her tongue at holding back ran out her back. A sudden punch of realization made her body scream in shock. "You know what! I am his fucking **_girlfriend_** and I'm carrying **_ his _**child so fuck you" Leaving, she stormed away however she could still could hear the man shouting after her.

"**He shouldn't be trusted. ****That kid of mine is a slut. ****He was never meant to be born!"**

* * *

The drive home was long, full of thoughts. Justice couldn't believe that the fathers words had effected her. Was Alex a slut? Did he even care about her? She sighed in thought, she stopped just at the side of the mansion she called her home. She didn't want anyone to know she was here. Especially Alex.

Justice knew she'd have to face him but she preferred latter to sooner.

Suddenly, the car door opened and Justice flinched in shock as red hair came into view, "Get out of the car Justice." Grunted Kid, "We need to talk." She followed him in silence as they went to sit on bench swing at the side of the huge garden. Kid sighed loudly, running his hands in his hair. "Do you know how much pain you've caused my brother? I'm shocked he even cares about you anymore."

Justice flinched besides the stronger body, she glanced to Kid and read in the worry in his eyes, "Kid-"

"Shut up and listen." He stopped her, raising a hand over her mouth, "Alex is my twin. I'm not as stupid as he thinks, I know when he's hurting. And all he wants is for you to be happy. He's the kindest person you'll ever met. How many times he's saved my ass... especially with Law. He talked me out of dumping Law and he even forgave me when I cheated with his girlfriend. The girl you punched. I'll just say this Justice, your a fucking moron if you give Alex up. Your child is his, I know it is. So, for fuck sake, do something that isn't selfish. It not just your life now." Kid got up and left. Not another word said.

Justice felt like crying. To crawl up in a ball and die. She hated being the person making decisions. Weighing out the opinions to show which one was the best. His fathers words echoed in her head and fighting with Kid's.

"Justice." A voice barked and Justice turned to see Law frowning, he sat besides her, the same place Kid had sat.

Justice shook her head, "I'm pathetic." She mumbled.

"Do you know how it feels to be unwanted?" Law asked, "To be constantly told your not perfect and be compared to someone else."

Justice shook her head.

"Of course not. You parents care too much about you to do that." Law bite his cheek. He wanted to tell her. To get what was burning in his soul. The hate. The jealously. "J-"

"I'm envy you Law." Justice said softly, "You have everything...a life, I'm constantly told what I should be, who I should be with. I'm never allowed to talk. I'm just a coward."

"Justice, don't do this. You're perfect."

Justice scowled, "Perfect." She huffed, "Broken relationship, pregnant, no job and not able to do anything for myself. How is that perfect?"

Law blinked in shock. Actually, thinking about it, Justice was...normal. Why had he been jealous of someone who had so many problems..."You have a family."

Justice rolled her eyes, "Law, families aren't perfect. Why are you sounding like you don't have one? Your my brother and Papi's your Papi."

A warm bubbled in his stomach when Justice said that. Without another thought, he wrapped his arms around Justice. The girl gasped but hugged back, "Law?"

"I'm so happy." He muttered embarrassed.

Justice grinned half-heartedly, "Good. You deserve it. And so does Alex." Breaking away she stood. "Sorry Law but I need to see someone."

Law nodded and watched his sister leave. Even with his happiness, it couldn't cover up the darkness in her heart. The whole which needed to be filled.

* * *

She stumbled through the front door, oblivious to her surroundings, everyone's words floating around her mind, she was so confused.

The front door shut with a thud and she slid down it, head in her hands as her vision was reduced to a blur. Their words rolled around her mind, clashing into each other, contradicting one another.

_That kid of mine is a slut!_

_Alex is kinder than anyone in this house._

_He was never meant to be born!_

_Kid should have been an only child._

_I'm always second best!_

_If you ever fall I guarantee he will be there to catch you._

_He has saved my ass more times than I can count._

_He talked me out of dumping Law._

_I cheated on Law with his girlfriend and he still took me back._

_He shouldn't be trusted._

_His mother never understood why he was always so angry._

_I would never cheat on you!_

_Maybe your right Justice maybe I should kill myself!_

_Am I an option to you?_

_Do you know how it feels to be unwanted?_

_All I ever do is try and help people and I never get any thanks for it._

_I don't want anyone to be like me. Alex was always the weird one._

_I take his friendship for granted. He really loves you Justice..._

But the one thing that was echoing every bad or good thought was the words her farther had once spoken to her as a child. Crocodile had sat on the floor with her in his lap and had talked to her, saying she would understand those words someday.

_'The kindest of people have most likely suffered the most'_

But she understood now that even the strongest and kindest person could break.

_'It doesn't have to be physical suffering, emotional suffering does something to them, in their minds something clicks. They want to fix everyone else's problems for them, make everything better, because they don't want anyone to go through what they did, but they never realize that they are running from their own problems and fears. They fear their past, and this stops them from looking into the future, they are afraid of it happening again but in ignoring their own problems, it is always doomed to bring them down lower than they have ever been before.'_

She had cried the night her Papi had told her this, all the pain that seemed to happen in this world. And she was lucky to have all this. A family, a life, money.

_'They get so good at fixing everyone else's problems, they forget how to fix their own.'_

Why had she been so stupid. Everything that had happened between her and Alex was her fault. And what did the man do, he fixed it. Like normal. She felt like a child. Always depending on him. Needing something. Never had she cared about his feelings. Or what he needed.

"Am I such a bad person?" Justice mumbled.

Picking herself up off the floor she headed towards the living room, _how had she been so stupid?_ All those times she had thought that she was doing something wrong. And when she went to bring it up, he would kiss her and hug her, telling her that it was all fine, they were fine. But when she started to become worse, taking the piss out of people, being purposely rude or snappy, he had tried to warn of her of her action but she had ignored him, this led to their arguments, at least three every week. She would have said or done something that day that wasn't particularly nice and he would bring it up, try and talk to her about it and how she could calm down, or how he wanted to know what was wrong. Then she would just lash out at him. Thinking he was nagging at her, thinking he wanted to change her, when really she had changed herself.

She stopped as she walked into the over sized living room, the sound of soft snores could be heard from one of the couches. Sat in the arm chair was a figure holding a newspaper, and sat on the couch with his head hanging down was Alex, he'd fell asleep.

"He hasn't moved from that spot since he heard you left the house." Came the low grunt of Crocodile as he placed the newspaper on his lap, with a surprisingly warm smile. But Justice didn't smile back.

"What happened after I left?" She said her face blank, but her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Well, quite frankly i don't know the story but when i went to see what was going on he had left and was down here, the room was destroyed and Killer had a black eye. He really knows how to reak havoc when he loses it." Said Crocodile still smiling even though one of his rooms was destroyed. "Do you know why he might have punched Killer? Not that i care just curious." He raised a brow.

Justice groaned at the memory. " I was going to sleep with Killer, to get back at Alex, and Killer was supposed to be his friend. But i ran out of his room half naked, it probably looked a lot worse in Alex's eye's." She hung her head in shame as her father glared at her.

"That was a stupid game to play, Justice." his voice rung with authority. " But i think you have learnt that lesson now, peoples emotions aren't toys."

Justice sighed loudly and gave her father a pleading look. She needed help. Like always. She was a child after all. Barely an adult who was pregnant and in a broken relationship. And she caused all of it because she's a selfish spoilt brat who had everything and wanted more. "What should I do?"

Crocodile shook his head slowly and stood. Making his way to his daughter he cupped her face, "Justice your old enough to handle this, I can't hold your hand through everything. Just remember your the one carrying his baby." A small smile resured her.

"I'm scared." She said truthfully. She was scared of this emotion. The guilt. If Alex didn't want the baby then what was she going to do? Get rid of it. She couldn't. Already she'd become attached to the baby.

Crocodile chuckled softly, "He'd doesn't want to hurt you. Just remember that." With that her father left.

_But...do I want to hurt him?_

Justice stumbled closer to the sleeping man with great fear. She was thinking, which she normally never did, about everything. The whole situation. Her and Alex together and their relationship. It was never normal. He worked constantly with his career and she did nothing. Typical. When they came home she'd moan and he's listen until they had sex. Thinking back, she must admit their relationship was strange. Two people whom have never been in a stable relationship trying to be together. It was destined to fail.

Sitting down besides his sleeping body, Justice watched the man sleep. She would never understand why Alex even bothered with her. Obviously she had problems. Commitment issues hugely. It wasn't like he was desperate. He had women begging to go out with him. So why? Why her? It would have been better if he never went out with her. That way he'd be happy.

And now. Due to the baby. They had to be together. "I'm sorry." She mumbled to herself, the tears suddenly rushing down her face, "I'm so so sorry Alex."

His eyes shot open by the mention of his name. Alex eyes pealed open as he tried to remember where he was, what had happened. The room was different than in his dreams. He was sure he was at home with Justice watching TV. A sob made him flinch and he looked besides him at the crying girl. "Justice?" He said confused, he reached out a hand to comfort her, "Are you okay?"

She flinched and directed her teary eyes to him, "I'm sorry. I should just go." Standing up she went to run. Like she always did. Run from anything serious. She was worse than a child. She was a coward.

_Who am I kidding. Who would ever want me, i'm a disgusting twisted bitch. Alex deserves someone who would love him, give him the affection I can't give._

As the door neared, she felt herself stop cold in her tracks as two muscled arms wrapped around her. Alex had his forhead pressing against the back of her head as he mumbled words to into the back of her head, "Justice, please stop."

Justice kept back the tears and stood still. Alex arms weakened around her and she felt herself drift away from him. But, she hadn't moved an inch. There was barrier between them. A wall that had been built by both sides.

Stood before Justice was her pride. Her fucking pride. As a black and corrupted beast. She feared getting heartbroken and being alone.

In front of Alex was past. Years and years of playing second best to his brother. To always be left out and alone. To never putting himself forward and get what he wanted. Alex had experience with being hurt. He had no pride to shield himself with as it died years ago.

"I can't give you what you want." Justice spoke in pure sadness, her voice laced with misery and was hoarse from crying. "You deserve better Alex. Much better. I'm just a twisted bitch who plays with peoples emotion. I'm sick in the head."

Alex shook his head, "What I said before, it was anger talking." Alex whispered soflty, his arms leaving her, "Why are you saying this...has something happened?" He said concerned, eyes darting around the room. This wasn't her normal personality. She was fun, happy and loud. Not depressed, lonely and miserable. Who had she been talking to? Who had but these ideas in her head? "Who have you been talking to?"

Justice back remained facing him for a reason. Her tears still ran down her face. How the truth hurt. "No one." She nervously gulped as she knew what she had to say. What was needed to say, "I can't ever fall in love with someone because I'm fucked up."

"Look at me then." Alex voice grew colder, "Justice turn around and say it to my face." Doing it himself, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. Her face painted in tears. Her eyes drowning in sadness.

Justice flinched and looked away, "Alex, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Alex asked confused. His mind was fuzzy at the moment. The only thing he could remember is talking to Kid and Killer.

Justice shook her head, "Alex... I took you for granted. I said horrible things like 'go kill yourself' and you still took me back. Your brother was right, your the sweetest and kindest person ever...but what your father said-"

Alex eyes widened in shock, what his father said? She'd been talking to his father? "Justice look at me!" The girl stumbled to follow, slowly her eyes connected with his, "What did my father say?"

"He said you should never be trusted, your a slut and you should have never been...born." Justice swallowed thickly, "I...I" She tried to stop herself from denying what his father had said, but she couldn't. Something inside of her was holding her back. Telling her to stop. And she listened. Like a good little girl.

Alex eyes washed with pain. He knew his father hated him, but now hearing it from the woman he loved, why did it feel worse? Suddenly, he grew colder. Lifeless and robotic. "He's right." He admitted, moving away from Justice. "Kid is just putting lies into your head. **_I'm a slut. I fuck around with women and juice them for everything they have. I shouldn't be trusted as I break every promise I ever make. Truth be told, Kid should of been a only child."_**

"No!" Justice shook her head rapidly. Covering her ears to stop hearing him, "Shut up lying."

Alex chuckled lowly, "Don't deny it. You think your twisted. I'm worse."

**_Smack_**

Justice eyes were wide in shock as her hand left Alex's face, "Don't you dare think your worse than i have been lately. I refuse to listen to you talk like it's over. Like your about to end your life."

Alex face had moved due to the smack, he didn't bother to return it to face her, "Shouldn't I? End it right now. I'm sure you'd be happy. You said so yourself. 'Go kill yourself'. It would probably make everyone else's life easier as-well"

"Why would I ever be happy to see the man I love die." Justice sobbed, "Alex, please just stop. Your scaring me."

Alex snapped back into reality, his hand reached out and wiped the tears from her face, "Justice, I love you. But I don't want you to feel forced into this." He didn't know what else to say. Justice had just said she wouldn't want the man she 'loves' to die. Does that mean she loved him?

It was in a quick second but Justice ran into Alex, burying her face into his chest, "I love you too. I never want to hear you talk like that again."

Alex sighed happily, a sudden weight lifted, he only had one question, "Is the baby mine?"

"Of course." Justice mumbled into his chest and Alex couldn't control the smile from the conformation of being a father.

* * *

A/n - Chapter 13, 8000 WORDS!


	14. Christmas Eve

**A Road Trip**

**Chapter 14 - Christmas Eve.**

**WARNING ! This chapter contains sex, please hold back the nose bleeds to the end of the chapter, thank you ;)!x**

* * *

Two days past since they went to the mall, and two days after Justice and Alex had gotten back together and a day before Christmas.

The ginger appeared more happy, and was constantly hugging Justice. The girl didn't mind and actually was just as all over him as he was her. They were worse than a high school couple. Even though Justice was pregnant they and had more sex than Kid and Law over this entire vacation. Which pissed Kid off considering he could hear them very clearly from his room and wasn't getting any at the moment. The worse thing was it was the morning, around about 8 o'clock. Not only had they been at it at night but now in the morning.

_Ngh...Alex~more~_

Kid flinched at the lustful voice echoing in the room. His little twin brother was getting more action than him. Not saying he wasn't glad the pair was back together because he was, but did they have to fuck so loud?

Whatever. Kid was too busy watching his boyfriend sleep, the man looked so peaceful it made something twist in his stomach. He couldn't help to think for a moment, to think about this whole experience.

This road trip had been long and tiresome - the whole trip just being some emotion rollarcoaster. Yet, it had made something of them. Sorted them out. Made them better, stronger. Kid knew now the pain of betraying Law, the hurt and disgust that buried in his heart. He knew how Law felt and how easy the man was to break. It taught him the true value of...love. Oh God, that sounded like some cheesy movie line.

Kid sighed heavily; life was far from perfect. With all the movie lines in the world wouldn't make the truth less annoying. The fact is, he loved Law. And when you love someone you want to do things with them...right? He couldn't handle his control with this man. It been a while since they'd done anything. A small kiss can't help the burning desire in his stomach. Kid wanted to strip Law down, clothes and dignity, until the man lay beneath him begging for sex. Begging for Kid.

The redhead dismissed these thought, sweeping them under the carpet for another time. Asking Law while he was sleeping would not only break the mood, it would just make things awkward. Finally got out the bed, he stumbled away from the bed. He had something to do anyway.

* * *

"Bird, pass the salt." Grunted Crocodile at the dining table, although they were the only ones awake (or out of bed). They sat besides one another at the table, Crocodile was looking through some paperwork while Doflamingo was on his smart phone; Crocodile swore Doflamingo was a child. The man had been texting all morning, who to was the main question.

Doflamingo ignored the man. He'd finally took his daughters advice and begun to take his relationship serious. So, he ignored Crocodile's request. Showing he can have self control and not be treated like dirt. He was serious about marrying the older man, and if this way was going to make Crocodile say yes, then he was going to do it.

"Oi!" Crocodile snapped at the younger man who wore a frown. Doflamingo took no notice of him and continued looking at his phone. The older man eyebrows knitted together and he clenched the paper so hard that the paper riled up in his hand, "Fuck you then!" Storming away from the man, he left the dining room, and his meal, and went into the office. To cool down or to continue to work.

Doflamingo sighed, he hated doing this but he couldn't just give Crocodile what he wanted constantly. Their relationship might be better than either Law's or Justice's but at least them two couples spoke normally...well sometimes. He'd either get abuse or threats. And the only time he didn't was when they were having sex. Which hadn't been since Crocodile wanted something out of Doflamingo, and that was days ago.

Getting up, he took his coffee and headed to his own office. Slowly, he walked past Crocodile's room, hearing the man shuffle through something loudly. It would be stupid to check if the man was okay, for one it was against the rules he created to ignore Crocodile and two he'd get hit by a hook. When he reached his office, he sat down and begun to work.

* * *

Her soft, delicate fingers ran in his ginger flame hair. They'd just gotten dressed after a night of amazing passion, and Alex had took her back on the bed, laying her down as if she was something that broke easily, and tucked her shirt open to expose her small baby bump. She didn't mind, actually, she loved the way Alex's eyes filled with pride when he rested the pad of his palm against her belly.

She brought him up for a short, soft kiss, his hand still resting above his child, "What if it's a boy?" He questioned, the same old conversation of babies name.

Justice smiled sweetly and held his hand on her stomach, feeling the sudden feel of popcorn popping, "Sky?" The pale hand above her stomach flinched.

Alex's face blew up with happiness, "I think he or her agrees." He traced his girlfriends stomach, watching the way the baby within kicked ever so often. "It's amazing."

Justice grinned, "I know." Removing her hand, she changed the subject, "Do you think they've done it yet?" She pointed to the room next to theirs; Law's and Kid's room.

Shaking his head, the man seemed more interested in his baby, "Later Justice. Later" He distantly said as he continued to smile like a maniac.

* * *

His long, tanned fingers twitched over the laptop keyboard. For two hours he'd been trapped in his stuffy home office. Doflamingo breathed out slowly as he attempted to finish off his business proposal for work.

Lately his plan of not giving Crocodile any attention had backfired. The reptile named man had actually grown to like the idea of not having his bird lover chase him about constantly. From Doflamingo's point of view, Crocodile wasn't purposely trying to avoid Doflamingo anymore. The man even had a normal conversation with him at the mall. Actually, you could even push it as far as to say Crocodile was the one chasing after Doflamingo now. Okay not really but Doflamingo could dream.

The whole situation confused the blonde man. He really wanted to have some sort of contact with the older man. It had been ages since he's had sex with Crocodile. A whole week!

So the sex staved bird had recently grown more involved with his work. When restricting himself from another man, he was either with Justice or work. And now, he'd realize how 'fun' his work really was.

He was so bored he's ended up drawing doodles on a piece of paper. Hopefully it wasn't important because the drawings were bad.

_Knock Knock!_

Doflamingo snapped up in his seat and narrowed his eyes at the door. His sunglasses stationed where they normally were, "Come in." he invited the other in. Hoping it was his daughter. Justice always made his day brighter. Crocodile used to do that before…

"Bird. The meeting has been moved to after Christmas." Crocodile flaunted in reading a sheet of paper. When reaching the desk, he placed the paper near his lover.

Doflamingo nodded, eyes returning to screen to avoid looking at the yellow orbs of perfection. When Crocodile nodded however not moved. Doflamingo was forced to speak once more, "Something else?"

Crocodile grunted and took out his cigar and grumbled a weak sign of concern, "What's wrong with you? You've been stranger than normal."

Doflamingo grunted and took the sheet that Crocodile brought him. He read it, seeing the government logo in the corner. He frowned before answering vaguely, "Work. Now if that's all, leave."

"Excuse me?" Crocodile snarled. His eyebrows moving closer together as he crushed his burning cigar on the convenient ashtray on the table, "You're the asshole ignoring me!"

Doflamingo bit the inside of his cheek. He begged himself to stay back and not ravish the angry man across his desk. By the quick temper and jumpy attitude, Doflamingo could tell he wasn't the only one missing sex. And he quickly preyed on that to get the man away from him, "Crocodile. If your begging for it that _bad _go find a whore." His cold blue eyes, shaded by purple lenses, peeked up to see the confused older man. A strange emotion was beaming in the yellow eyes. Glistening for attention.

Crocodile turned and showed Doflamingo his back, "Fine." He howled and left with a sharp, irritated growl. Proving the older man was in a mood.

Doflamingo sighed and took off his glasses and rub away the sleep forming in his eyes. His hand rested on his forehead and elbow supported itself on the desk. With his free hand, he reached his phone and typed in a text. As soon as it sent, he heard ruffling from upstairs, Alex fall to the ground loudly and his phone rang showing he'd gotten text back.

**_Wish I could of seen Papi's face, you know he won't find some whore because he's already got you x ~Justice_**

Just then the door opened, or more like flung open and smashed against the wall. In the short time, Doflamingo couldn't see who it was before cold hands pulled him into a kiss.

The bird nearly broke out in a smile when the familiar smell of Crocodile reached his nose. Pulling the smaller man onto his lap, he was being straddled as they kissed. They kissed lazily before Crocodile broke away shocked, "Doflamingo?"

Doflamingo chuckled softly before capturing the man's pale lips in a passionate, deep kiss. Hands roaming everywhere. Crocodile didn't even care that he was sat in another man's lap, or that the overgrown hands were grabbing at his ass.

_Why had he missed this bastards attention so much? Damn it. The bird had been using reverse psychology on him, and it had worked. How hadn't he guessed._

Crocodile broke the Kiss and panted into the taller man's shoulder, his hair covering his smile. "Damn you Doflamingo, you're an idiot. A huge idiot." Said Crocodile chuckling under his breath.

Doflamingo hugged the older man's back with a smile plastered on his features. "Why is that Sir Crocodile?" He asked playfully, now stroking the other man's long strands of hair like he would to a crying child.

"You go from one extreme to another, I wouldn't be pissed off with you all the time if you actually learnt some self control." Crocodile growled into the other man's shoulder, making Doflamingo realize the seriousness of the situation.

"I was showing self control." He replied shocked.

Crocodile moved to face the other man, a frown apparent on his face. "That wasn't self control idiot! You were ignoring me completely!" They sat staring at each other for a minute, Doflamingo looking deep into those angry yellow orbs. "It was okay at first, actually having a normal conversation with you, minus your need to kiss me constantly, but then it didn't feel right when after a day or two you still hadn't tried to rape me."

Doflamingo understood, maybe he should try giving Crocodile a little space once in a while, then the other man might actually find it easier expressing his feelings. _Did he just say Crocodile had feelings? _Doflamingo grinned at the other man, "It's not rape if you want it, babe"

"Keep saying that, one day it might come true, bird."

"It already has," Doflamingo kissed down Crocodile's strong jaw. Earning a gasp of shock and confusion before the older man was pinned down by larger one on the desk and ravished in sinful ways.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, around about five o'clock. Everyone had suddenly gotten in the Christmas spirit. Doflamingo smiled like a idiot, Crocodile still frowned but that was his normal face. They both were celebrating by drinking, Crocodile whiskey and Doflamingo some french wine, currently both still in Doflamingo's office. Kid had gone out to receive his boyfriends present and Killer had joined him, curiosity might have killed the cat but Killer was a fucking lion who wanted to know what Kid had gotten Law. Justice and Alex lay on the sofa, Justice napping in Alex's lap while Alex drank a beer and ran his fingers in her soft hair. And finally, Law was in the video room looking at old videos. He'd been drinking and stumbled in here by mistake. There was no harm in seeing himself when he was younger.

Taking out a CD marked 'Christmas Eve, Justice 5 and Law 8', Law got puzzled and couldn't remember what it was about. So, he stuck it in and watched the screen light up.

_It was in Crocodile's office, two children, one girl and the other boy lay near the window, the cameraman was obvious Doflamingo considering it was a high shot. Both children wore pj's, Law's had bears on them and Justice had crowns. Ironic._

_Justice is on a window ledge with Law looking amazed at the snow, her face pressed on the class as Law read a book, "Papi why is there white stuff falling from heaven." She mumbled_

_Law smirked, knowing fully well what it was - snow._

_Crocodile looks up from his work and answered his daughter, "Atmospheric water vapor frozen into ice crystals and falling in light white flakes or lying on the ground as a white layer."_

_Justice looked confused._

_Doflamingo, who was holding the camera, rests it down with a tsk's, "Silly Croccy, stop making our daughter smart," he kisses Justice head and grins. Law watches amused and waits for his answer. "It's all the dead people."_

_Law and Crocodile raise a brow and chuckle at him. Both rolling their eyes._

_Crocodile stands up and joins his family at the window,_ _"Dead people, seriously?"_

_Doflamingo laughs and sticks out his tongue, "Of course, God didn't want them so he sent them down to the devil."_

_Law and Crocodile look at him with disbelief as they truly think the man thinks what he's saying is the truth._

_"No it's not," Law says crossing his arms. His polar bear pjs creasing._

_Justice snaps her head to him, "Yes it is!"_

_"No it's not"_

_"YES IT IS!"_

Law burst out in a laughter. God, Doflamingo could be so simple sometimes. And Justice believed the man. He took out the CD and placed it down with care. Just as he was about to get up and leave to take the piss out his younger sister, he noticed a picture hid between two CD's. Sliding it out, Law eyebrows raised as he glanced at the picture. An unexpected warmth filling in his chest.

It must of been took after the video because him and Justice wore the same pjs. Law was asleep with the book hanging off one leg meanwhile, Justice lay on his cover calmly sleeping. His eyes softened. Like fate, there was a picture frame in front of him with Justice and him older and drunk. Taking the picture out, he replaced it with the child one. Why he did that, he had no idea, but the picture looked better than one of his laying on the floor drunk with Justice laughing. Sometimes he wondered if Crocodile kept the picture to remind himself he raised idiots and he should never have anymore children.

* * *

The foggy winter sky turned dark quickly, Kid and Killer had returned back an hour ago. Killer had went to hide Law's present while Kid entertained the man. They were outside, the crisp, bitter wind travelling around the calm atmosphere. The snow was growing heavier, it danced around with the wind and separated in different directions. Christmas was knocking on the door and soon enough the day would be here. The entire garden was thick with the snow, it made the normal green landscape a crystal white wonderland. The sight alone was beautiful, breathtaking to watch as a simple weather could lighten the mood.

The red-haired man stepped out of the warm house, his fur coat protecting him from freezing in the weather. Law stood on the porch wearing his black coat and spotty hat. He breathed out a cold, foggy breath. Eyes stuck on the small flakes of snow. His hands held onto the banister, back towards Kid.

Two thick muscled arm wrapped around Law's thin waist, dragging him into a needed warm embrace. The scent alone made Law know who it was, Eustass Kid. "It's an amazing sight." The low, gruff voice whispered into Law's suddenly sensitive ear, awaking him from his daydream.

"Indeed." The short answer from the older man left an impression something was wrong, before Kid ask or say anything, Law continued to talk, "Snow is my favorite weather."

"Why?" Kid questioned and buried his face into the crook of Law's warm neck.

The doctor smiled softly, "The first time I came to live here, it snowed." Raising out his bare hand, he let the small flakes land on his cold hands. He flinched when the snow turned to water, "We are just as weak as it."

Kid narrowed his eyes slowly in agreement, his arms tightening on Law's waist, "I love you." Was all Kid could say, his warm breath hitting Law's neck and making the man flinch softly.

"And I love you Eustass-ya." Law slowly said, a another flake landing on his hand. His hands clenched onto Kid's and slowly, very slowly, he felt himself drift of in another world.

A burst of excitement from the house made the two men break away from each other in shock. They exchanged looks before hearing a voice, which didn't belong to any that lived in the house, "Super~" The voice cried and Law face palmed. Robin's husband, Franky must of dropped in to do the annual firework show. Ever since Justice had turned ten, and Law thirteen, they'd do this little show on Christmas Eve. Of course Crocodile had no idea because Doflamingo had set it up. The tall, bulky, blue haired man escaped the house, a large box full of fireworks rested on one shoulder and held by his hand. He grinned at Law, "Yo Law, erm...Law's boyfriend?"

Kid nodded, "Kid." He grunted, attempting to be friendly, which in his case failed.

"Super!" The man raised his thumb, "Law, you got to help me set these things up."

"Why doesn't Kid help you, he's a mechanic as well." The doctor brushed the request off to Kid, whom seemed happy to hear someone else was a mechanic.

"Mechanic? Fix or make?" The blue-haired man waved the man to follow, leaving Law to watch from the porch.

"Fix, I enjoy ripping car parts apart and putting them together. You?" Kid grinned, him and Franky walking to the top of the garden to set up the firework display.

Franky stood at the base of a small pavement that lead from the road to the house, he begun to set the fireworks up, "Hold that." He instructed and Kid followed as he found no reason not to, "I make them. I tend to work mostly on ships and boats but sometimes I make cars, mostly for Doflamingo and Crocodile 'cause they're so tall. Lately, I've been working on a beaut. I hope the buyer would enjoy it."Franky continued lining up the fireworks, making sure to point them upwards and not at the house, "You got your own business?"

"Yeah, a large shop down south. It's quite popular." Kid adjusted the wire which was connected to each firework, he guessed if you pressed a certain button and firework would go off.

Franky was interested in Kid's business, he'd never met someone who also owned there own shop, "You work alone?"

"Na, my twin, friends and i work together." Kid answered and glanced back to Law, who was smiling. Kid smiled back before helping Franky with the fireworks.

Planting the last firework in the ground, Franky stood, "And where does Law fit into this?"

A small smile curved on Kid's face as he stood up as well and looked to Law, "His car engine blew out and I fixed it. Next thing I knew we were at the back of his car fucking. Since then we just been together."

The taller man just laughing and trailed the wire back to the porch, "Sounds like how I met Robin."

"Robin?" Kid didn't know who she was.

"My wife. She works with Crocodile." Franky pointed out before continuing the story, "Crocodile had asked for a car to be built and Robin had gone to pick it up. As soon as she walked into my office I had her bent over the desk."

"Did you start seeing one another afterward?" The redhead stood besides Law, shocked that his story and Franky kind of matched.

Franky shook his head and placed the firework controller on the banister, out of someones reach, "She came storming into my office four months later saying she was pregnant."

Kid eyes widened. The serious look in Franky's eyes showed he was telling the truth. It was just, it sounded quite similar to Alex and Justice story.

* * *

A small young girl with long blue hair little hands rubbed against Justice stomach, her bright blue eyes filling with a joy. The girl was Robin's and Franky daughter her name was Winter for the soul reason she was born on the first day of winter. Quite ironic. Justice sat awkwardly as the child played with her stomach, "Miss Justice got a baby."

Robin chuckled softly and picked up the small girl, "Honey, I've told you about personal space." Dropping her daughter besides Alex on the sofa, Robin sat on the other side of her daughter, blocking the small girl from getting to Justice.

Instead, Winter climbed to Alex, "FLAME BOY!" She pulled his hair and giggled when Alex eyes blew open in shock. Not allowing this girl to get the upper hand, he dived his fingers on the sides of her body and begun tickling her, "NO!" She howled and laughed, a smile growing on her face.

"What the hell is the noise?" Came a low, gruff voice. Each adult turned around to see Crocodile with his normal buttoned black shirt undone to the middle, giving a view of his toned chest. His eyes narrowed on Robin, "I thought I got rid of you."

Robin smirked, "Sir, have you been playing leapfrog with Doflamingo?" Her voice laced with mischief.

Crocodile blushed and turned around, "NO!" He stormed into the kitchen.

"Can I play leapfrog with Doflamingo?" Winter asked and the three adults laughed slightly.

Robin ruffled her daughters hair, "I doubt Crocodile would like that."

"Guys! It's 10 o'clock, lets start this already!" Franky shouted in the house, his daughter instantly running to her father and hugging his leg like a clingy pet demanding his food. Alex helped Justice, who denied his help and yelled she wasn't some weak woman. In the end he carried her outside. Doflamingo dragged Crocodile outside as well, making sure the man was wearing his fur coat so he didn't freeze. Killer had walked in and him and Robin chatted to one another as they left the building.

The cyborg man grinned and pulled his daughter above his head and let her see the fireworks better, although he hadn't started them yet. Robin stood next to her husband and child, still chatting to Killer.

Justice sighed and rested her head on Alex's strong shoulder, the man sneaked his arm between her arm and waist and pulled her closer to him, her hand rested above his heart. The regular heart beat seemed to calm her down and the warmth extracting off his naked chest and leather jacket warmed her up. Alex was her personal heater.

No words were spoken. No words were needed. It was obvious how the pair adored one another.

Lighting bolts of colours erupted, the fast flying lights decorated the endless black hole of the sky. Reds. Greens. Blues. They mixed together like music and lyrics. Eyes glued to the breathtaking fireworks, gasps of how the dark world had a tunnel of light.

Two thick muscled arms wrapped tightly around his neck, the rich smell instantly told him who it was. Even with this knowledge, he made no effort to stop Doflamingo hugging him tightly. Body pressed against his back, Head on his shoulder. Warm breath touching his neck. The blonde man wasn't watching the fireworks. He couldn't.

"She's just like you, she falls in love with idiots." Doflamingo whispered softly at the man, not wanting to ruin the peaceful, and well deserved, atmosphere.

Crocodile chuckled slowly, his eyes shifting to Justice before returning to the sky, "You just insulted yourself." Before he released what he just said, it was too late. But, he knew he meant to say it like that.

"You just admitted to loving me." The bird named man pointed out with a soft kiss to Crocodile's relaxed neck.

Crocodile eyes closed and a small smile curved his normal frown, "I know."

The fireworks made a loud bang in the air and Law flinched slightly when his hand was grasped and crossed together with Law's, the heat of Kid's hand mixing with his cold one, "Eustass?"

"Do you want to go?" Kid spoke, not hinting at anything, although the urge was there. "I know you hate crowds. We could go to bed and sleep..."

Law grinned and tightened his hand with Kid's, a blush tinting his tanned cheeks and his eyes looking playfully up at Kid's, "We could go to bed and sleep or...we could..."

No more words were needed to be spoken as Kid dragged Law in the house.

* * *

Law emerged from the bathroom slowly, his towel hanging around his hips. His vision was blurred from the steam coming of the hot water. He couldn't pinpoint where Kid was, but the man must be in bed as his clothes were still scattered on the floor. Everything, even his boxers. He was far to aroused to care about anything else except Kid. The man's body, his eyes, his co...

Kid came into view and he was on the bed, his eyes glaring to Law making his breath catch in his throat. He didn't know what he'd done wrong but he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder at Kid seductive body leaning on the bed, only a thin sheet hiding the man's hard shaft. Law licked his lips slowly, his balls twitching at the sight.

The doctor furthered in the room, his towel being dropped somewhere on his travel. He quickly climbed on the bed and captured a kiss from Kid.

Moving the man closer, Kid gasped Law's hips and dragged the man onto his lap. Slowly his hand crept up one of Law's still wet arms. The man gasped, his grey eyes foggy with lust. Kid didn't know what was wrong with Law, but the man looked sinfully delicious And Kid was always told never to let good food go to waste. Oh, and he was going to enjoy feeding Law.

Running a hand down his pecs, he traced the hard bumps and lumps. And then, he grabbed Law's limp cock and stoked it tenderly. While he planted one kiss on Law's jaw, going down to the mans neck.

Law could feel himself growing hard, he couldn't deny how badly he wanted this. Until Kid bite lightly onto his skin, making a soft moan escape his lips. His hands ghosted over to Kid's back, his fingers slightly scraping against the man, not enough to hurt but enough to cause pleasure. His erection stood hard and Kid's matched. Both men exchanging needy glares. Looks of pure pleasure wand and longingness...

Kid kissed and licked and Law neck, leaving wet kisses on the heated skin. Suddenly, Law pulled back and shuffled back, his face breathing over Kid's hidden erection. The man left his grey eyes mixing with Kid's golden ones, dragging the man forward.

It was strange how it'd happened but Kid was now laying above Law, their aching erections laying together, "Kid." Law whispered softly and fluttered his eyes close as Kid begun small butterfly kisses on his throat. Kid eyes returned to Law quickly and the man kissed the man once more in a hot, demanding kiss. The air been sucked from Law's breath. Kid's warm fingers crawled up between his legs and to his tensed entrance. Law thought Kid would take him dry. A confused fear grew within him until he heard a click of a bottle and cold liquid drop down his hard erection and towards his twitching balls. Kid had wet his fingers with lube, which Law had no idea where the man had found it nor did he care. The faster Kid was in him the better. The first finger lined up and slipped into Law easily. Law moaned, the feeling of Kid's wiggling fingers was just a mere memory until today.

Slowly and gently, Kid moved in a out. He wanted to have Law complete pleasured. He added another quickly and gained a fast past. The doctor moaned and fought back the blush creeping on his cheeks. The dull stretching wasn't painful at all, the smoothing coldness that heated quickly on walls soothed out the slight burn. "I love you Law." Kid whispered in his ear. He slipped another finger in and his three finger begun to stretch the tight area. Law clenched his cock and begun to pump it up and down in time with the fast fingers.

Law eyes rolled to the back of his eyes as he thrust down on the naughty fingers. His cock dripping with pre-cum, he couldn't out anymore. "F-fuck me Kid-I can't hold on much longer." Biting down on his lip with blinding white pleasure, Law felt the fingers leave him and he suddenly felt empty. His body missed Kid, it was transparent. The longer he wanted to longer he felt his stomach fill with demand, a strict demand to be fucked by his boyfriend.

Kid kissed Law once more while slicking his large shaft with lube. As he kissed his boyfriend greedily, he moved to the entrance and waited until Law was shuffling helplessly under Kid, the redhead prodded the ready hole. Begging to just thrust in and feel his boyfriends velvet, warm walls.

Pushing in slowly, he felt Law's body tense and attempt to push Kid out in shock. It been some time and Law's body was unsure what was happening. Law took in a harsh breath and attempted to relax. The lustful glare from Kid was enough for him to know this was _right._ Kid took in a deep breath before thrusting deep within Law, embedding himself in the tight, contracting heat. A groan released Kid's lips as he felt the pleasure of being in **his** boyfriend. To actually be part of the other man once again.

A loud moan cracked from Law as he clawed harshly at his boyfriend. It hurt, slightly. Law couldn't deny how he missed this dull pain, how he missed his boyfriend member prodding at his sensitive walls. His body arched and molded with the larger pale one. Law's arms wrapped around Kid's neck and panted softly on the pale skin of Kid's neck.

Kid begun to move, he guessed Law had adjusted by the low moan that rang in his ears, when he moved slowly in and out. His thrusts grew faster and faster as he buried deeper and deeper. The intense stare from both men just furthered them closer to climaxing.

The bed slammed against the wall, the sound mixing with the sound of wet skin slapping together and both men groaning and panting. When Law's arms untangled and clenched onto the bed sheet for dear life, his face blushed and filled with pleasure, Kid let his eyes close and his hips slam against Law's plump, round bottom.

Each thrust drove a fire of a boiling hot liquid pleasure to erupt in Law's stomach. He demanded harder and faster with his body, only wanting the best of his boyfriend. Law bounced back with every move, his mouth above Kid's and mixing their warm breath. Eyes looking deeply into one another. Reading in the how each other had missed this so much.

Every moan Law made, Kid wanted to release, he couldn't believe how sexy Law sounded and how warm it was inside Law. He felt as if his cock was being hugged by a warm embrace. Biting his lip, he picked up the pace and angled his hips into Law; hitting a place which made Law loss complete control.

"Kid!" Law ached his back, his feet curling as his prostate was hit. Law screamed, the lust pouring out in his voice. His body tightened as he clenched onto the sheets harder. One of his tattooed hands meet his throbbing cock and stoked it in time with the intense movement.

Law had missed Kid so much. The way his body reacted to Kid's felt _so _right. He never felt like he belonged to someone before. That someone belonged to him. His heart raced when Kid bought their bodies closer together, wet skin meeting wet skin and rubbing to make a delicious friction. "I love you Law, love you so much." Kid chanted into Law's ear. The doctor felt his stomach twist and his hold on his release weakened. He came hard across his hand and stomach. Hot cum decorating his tanned skin, dirtying his clean, wet body.

Kid smirked wickedly and captured Law in a deep kiss. Thrusting couple more times, Kid saw a flash of white, hot pleasure before he did the same and painted Law's inside walls.

The falling of limbs was unmissable, but Law didn't mind the extra weight. He liked having Kid on him. It just made the whole situation feel real. Kid's head had fallen on his chest, his limp member still buried within him.

Law's hands tangle with Kid's hair, playing with the soft red locks. "Kid?" He asked, as he pulled back the sweaty pieces of hair, "Merry Christmas"

Kid could only chuckle and kissed Law. Already starting round 2.

* * *

**A/n - Christmas might of been last month but that doesn't mean we can't celebrate it! **

**Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for all the reviews ^_^ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**


	15. Merry Christmas

**A Road Trip**

**Chapter 15 - Merry Christmas.**

* * *

To wake up and know that today was the day that everything bad in the world, every horrible beast that roamed him, relaxed. To know that the arguments were going to add humour not detest. To realise that being surrounded by people he knew was just going to make him feel safer. And that he belonged.

Outside the weather was calm. The snow from last night had made another layer on the ground. It hid the normal grey pavement with something beautiful. The smell of cooking was its own warmth, it enlightened his mood. Law couldn't believe this feeling. The overpowering sense of belonging, Kid lay besides him, his arm lazily wrapped around Law's naked hip, his sweet breath landing on Law's face like snow. Kid with his back to the window, the welcoming sunlight glistened over the pale, flawless skin.

Last night they had finally _connected. _His body ached in a happiness. Trailing a finger up Kid's chest, he watched the man flinch and gasp in his sleep. It was quite a cute sight seeing Kid shuffle.

"Merry Christmas Kid." Law whispered with a purr and kissed Kid on the lips slowly. As soon as Law moved backwards, Kid was smiling.

His feet landed on the cold floor; he pulled up his boxers and strange checked pjs, he quickly fought the attacking coldness and put on his hoodie he had gotten off Kid last year.

As he wondered out the room, the overwhelming smell of fresh coffee dragged him down the stairs into the kitchen where he met a pale body dressed in grey boxers.

"Hey Law." Alex greeted, "You and Kid finally awake?"

Shaking his head, Law smiled to the man. "No, he's sleeping, is everyone awake?"

Alex nodded, "Justice woke up first screaming in my ear, which obviously woke me up. Killer was on the phone to someone and Crocodile and Doflamingo were doing the naughty."

"So, you're all are waiting until we were awake?" Law wasn't shocked, when he was younger it was a route to open all the presents when the family was there. Probably to see all there expressions. "I should go wake Kid up then-"

"PRESENTS!" The said man ran into the living room and rugby tackled Killer to the floor, "It's Christmas Killer!"

"I'm aware of that." Killer grunted as the over excited redhead sat besides him on the floor. He was on the sofa before getting forced to the ground by and idiot.

Justice snickered at Kid, "You seem happy, did you have sex with Law last night?"

The older man nodded and grinned, "Yes!"

"How I enjoy finding out about your sex life." Growled Killer, "Speaking of Law, his fucking present is a pain in the ass."

Kid frowned, "Calm down, he'll get it soon."

* * *

Lets just say, opening presents was the best thing about Christmas. They say it's about 'love' and 'family', which Law believed in as well, but the presents symbolized this 'love'.

It started with Law first, because he claimed it. He was quite excited to see everyone's face. First, he begun with his sister. So going to the tree, he received her present. "Here Justice," He passed her a large, thin purple box with a black ribbon. Justice eyes widened at the pretty box and she snatched it quickly out his hands.

"Present!" Justice yelped happily and crawled at the box open, just as the top fell off, a bright red cloth came into her view. Lifting it out, she noticed it was a red dress with a black skirt connected. Overall, it suited her, well it would of if she wasn't pregnant, "YOU BASTARD." Her face scrunched up.

Law chuckled, "That face is priceless."

"You bought me a dress which I could only wear if I wasn't pregnant!" She pouted and turned her back to her brother.

Law picked up Alex present and passed it quickly, "Here."

The box was small and blue, it had a black ribbon and a tag saying 'Alex'. The ginger thanked the man and removed the box, his eyes suddenly met a small touch screen camera, he raised it out the box with a smirk, "Somebody likes me."

Kid frowned and gave his boyfriend a puppy dog face, which on Kid looked kind of freaky, "No, I saw it and got you it."

"Hm, sure." Alex cooed and played around with his new toy.

When buying Crocodile's present, Law had no idea what a man like he could want. He had everything. So, picking up the two presents, one belonging to Crocodile and the other Doflamingo. He gave Crocodile a small black box and Doflamingo a badly wrapped one. Doflamingo unwrapped his first and rolled his eyes when he saw pink socks, "Thanks, I guess." At least they were pink.

Crocodile chuckled and opened his box to see a silver lighter engraved with his name on it. He was stuck for words as he picked it up and admired it, "Shit."

"Your welcome." Law smiled and returned to the tree and picked up another small box and a wrapped present. He shot the present at Killer. The blonde was shocked the man had gotten him anything. Opening the present, he as well got socks. But his had sharks on them. Killer couldn't deny liking them.

Lastly, was Kid. The one person who he wanted to see the face off. Passing the box, he sat besides the man on the sofa and waited. Kid grinned and opened the box to see a gold bracelet, It was thick and long and Kid couldn't stop looking at the curved pattern on it. Flipping the bracelet over, he saw written letters 'EK' The initial were hard to understand but Kid couldn't help but put the bracelet on.

"Do you like it?" Law asked slowly, running his fingers over the golden bracelet, "I had no idea what to get you."

"My turn then." Alex announced, standing up and taking his presents from the tree. He shot each present to the right person, except one which was clearly Justice's.

Killer raised a brow as he looked at the different flavored condoms he'd just received, "Thanks." He said truely.

Kid opened the present and frowned, "Hand cuffs?"

"A whip?" Law asked right after Kid.

Alex grinned, "You two can have kinky sex."

"Cat ears?" Doflamingo raised a bare brow as he picked out the lacy black ears and tail. Grinning to Crocodile, he attempted to put the ears on the man but got smacked with a hook.

Crocodile present was different, it wasn't anything linked to sex and the man was grateful, Alex had bought him a coffee mug that said 'Don't throw me', it actually caused Crocodile to chuckle.

"And this one is for you!" Alex grinned, he handed Justice the little blue box with a black bow around it, she took it willingly, no idea at what could be inside.

Everybody else crowded round Justice, towering over her shoulder from behind. "Open it~" Came Law's somewhat excited voice from beside her, it wasn't even his present and he was so eager to see the condense of the box. She undid the bow slowly and slid the lid open. She almost dropped the box, she covered her mouth with her spare hand and stopped a scream of joy. Which wasn't contained for long as she pushed through the crowd around her and practically launched her self at Alex, screaming "I LOVE IT!" and tackling the man to the ground. Alex coughed at the impact and then started laughing as Justice wouldn't let go of him, she was hugging him so tightly it was making it difficult to breath.

"I'm glad you like it." He choked out, hugging her back.

Next was Justice. Her present to Law was the best, "Do you like it?" The older man bought up the small, skimpy maid outfit and a frown painted across his face.

"You hate me." Law groaned and buried his face in the soft fabric of the outfit to hid his shame.

Kid chuckled, "She must love me."

Moving along, Justice lifted out her present for her parents and Killer. Ignoring Alex. Crocodile unwrapped a case of rare type of cigars, "Thanks." He smiled softly and Justice grinned. Next was Doflamingo who opened the present and came face to face with a bottle of his favorite wine. He hadn't had it in years because it was hard to find.

"Cheers babe." He grinned and Justice laughed. The young girl gave a box to Killer and the blonde followed everyone else and followed the route. Opening the present, he grinned when a mega huge tub of shampoo came into view.

Kid received a sneaky smirk when he opened the present to see black spike necklace, it clearly was expensive. It was nice as liked it.

...After Killer and Doflamingo and Crocodile (Both missing each other and Justice) gave out their presents, Law and Alex glanced at their partner, Alex waiting for his present off Justice. Kid's go was now, his grin growing sickly. Quickly, he threw the present at the correct person and waited for their reaction. Killer got a music player, Justice got a dvd of her favorite show, Alex got a guitar pick, Crocodile got whiskey and Doflamingo more wine.

Law raised a brow and Justice stood up next to Kid, "Be right back with your present Alex." She said.

"Same." Kid grinned and followed the girl out...

The suspense of the situation was the core cause of the wave of shock. Justice and Kid exchanged smug looks as they reached out their large boxes, shuffling was heard inside the box. Alex and Law raised a brow as the slightly heavy box was planted on their laps.

"What have you done?" Law broke out in shock, his hands inching on the box.

Kid stood before Law with crossed arms and a huge grin, "Open it."

Nodding slowly, Law did as what asked and opened the box. His eyes met with black almond shaped eyes filled with joy. It's thick and furry triangle ears erected up out the box. It's fur was thick and white as snow. It friendly barked at Law, instantly jumping out the box to met it's new master with. It's small puppy body weighted nothing at all on Law's lap.

The breed was Samoyed. The one dog Law always wanted.

"You got me a dog?" Law hand petted the tiny ear, the puppy mouth pulling wide and his touch attempting to lick Law's fingers in a greeting. A overwhelming shock mixed with joy made Law lips curved to a sweet smile. The puppy nudged his head into Law's hand, begging for attention. Law's hand stroked slowly over the snowy fur, the little puppy barked happily.

Kid grinned, "You always wanted one so I got you one." The little puppy barked to agree. "So, what you calling him?" Sitting besides Law, he waited for the man too answer.

"I don't know." Law smiled to the small puppy, the brown eyes glistening at him. Running a finger under the puppy's neck, he slowly stroked the bear looking puppies neck, "What do you want to be called? Snowy?" He asked the dog.

The puppy barked and shook his head.

"What about Bepo?"

The puppy barked and nodded.

"Bepo. Okay then, Bepo it is." Law stroked the puppy once more, Bepo moved closer into his stomach and laying down on his lap. Law turned to Kid and captured the man in a kiss. When he broke the kiss, he gained a confused look off Kid. Law dismissed the man and rested his head on his shoulder.

Alex grinned to his brother and boyfriend and took the box out of Justice hand. He must of got a dog. It must be a dog. Law has a dog why wouldn't he. Taking the lid off, he was welcomed by a a meow.

Wait...a meow.

A small cute little ginger tabby cat jumped from the box, landing on it's feet on one of Alex's legs. Alex was stuck for words as the kitten meowed happily at him. It's bright green eyes playfully looking up at its new master. Alex reached out a hand and the cat jumped up and with its front paws caught Alex's hand and meowed happily. "Fuck your cute." Alex mumbled as the kitten jumped to his chest, claws helping it climb up to his shoulder, where it lay down and rubbed it's face against Alex's stubbly cheek. Loving the feel, it purred.

"I knew it would like you. It hates me." Justice laughed, sitting down next to her father. Not wanting to be close to the kitten. She had bought it for Alex to keep but she must admit to hating the furry animals. But, as long as Alex was happy she kept the hate to herself.

Alex chuckled as the kitten hissed to Justice, "Naughty kitty, that's your mummy."

Justice rolled her eyes, "What you naming her then?"

"Her?" The little kitten licked Alex's ear, it's rough, bumpy tongue feeling weird on Alex's face. "Tigerlily?" The kitten meowed extra loud and rolled down Alex's shoulder, chest and back into Alex's lap. There, she playfully pranced about, claiming her territory. Alex grasped the kitten and stood, holding her small body in his hand and walking out the room.

Bepo woofed loudly and jumped to Kid's lap and begun digging lightly at the mans lap. "It needs to piss." Kid told Law.

Law nodded and picked his puppy up, "You can pee in the snow, just don't eat the yellow snow afterwards." The puppy snorted, "So you want to eat your own urine." The dog shook his head, "Stubborn bastard." Law chuckled and stroked his head.

"So where's my present, Papi? Papa?" Justice asked with a grin. There was a challenge between Doflamingo and Crocodile. Which one could get their daughter the best present. Last year Crocodile had won.

Crocodile smirked, "It's the large present, there." He pointed to desk where a box lay upon. Justice grinned and ran to the box. Ripping the paper off quickly. The box underneath said, 'PRO 25 inch laptop.' Justice eyes widened it pure shock, "A LAPTOP!" She screamed and she hugged her father; her arms around his head - she could only reach because he was sat down. "Thank you Papi~!"

Doflamingo snickered, "You've lost Croc-man" Doflamingo reached in his pocket and took out a pair of keys, "Your presents parked in the drive way."

Justice eyes blew open as she took the key and ran to the door, passing Law who was about to open the door. "What the hell Justice?"

"A car. He got me a car." Justice cried, out of breath. Opening the door, a purple range rover. It was the car Justice loved. She legged it down to the car. When she pressed a button on the car keys, the front down opened without he touching it. "OH shit." She muttered.

"This car is...wow." A voice said and Justice saw her boyfriend stood behind her, holding the small kitten, "Justice, your going to freeze, please come back in."

Justice pouted, "Nice car Alex, nice car!" She pointed to the car.

At the door, everyone else looked to the car while Law took his puppy on the snow, "You pee here." He pointed and the dog went to do his business.

Standing, Law grinned. Suddenly, a snow was shoved down his hoodie. Yelping, Law turned and pushed the laughing Kid backwards. "Your dead Eustass."

"Oh really?" Kid moved closer to the door, his body freezing as he only wore boxers. Law growled and ran in the house after his boyfriend. Jumping on the larger man, "Ow, Law!"

Law chuckled and rested his head on Kid's cold back, "Shouldn't I be the one saying ow? My bottom aches from yesterday."

"You shouldn't be so slutty then." Kid chuckled and shuffled around, only to be rolled over and Law straddling his hips. A frown was painted on Law's handsome face, "It's true." A tight grip of his crotch made him flinch, "Don't grab my balls!" screamed Kid. As Law chuckled Bepo popped up and landed between them.

"Did you eat your snow?" Asked Law and the dog shook its head, "Good boy."

"HEY! Praise him when your not holding my balls." Kid growled, shuffling around like a fish out of water.

"Shh Eustass," Law pressed a finger to Kid's lips. "I could do this." With a quick move, he dug his fingers into Kid's boxers, "Are you getting excited? Maybe we should go play upstairs?"

"If you dare dirty my ground with your essence I'll ring your neck." A low growl echoed, Law and Kid turned to see Crocodile dragging Doflamingo away into Doflamingo's office. Law chuckled and Kid muttered a swear as Law had moved away. Only then it gave him the chance to swing Law over his shoulder and carry him upstairs. Bepo looked confused, head tinted before chasing after his masters.

The older man pushed the younger in, "Where's my present?" The reptile named man asked as he searched the place.

Doflamingo chuckled and sat on the sofa, the same one Justice lay on after the _Law _accident. "Unless you put your hand in my pocket, you'll never find it."

Crocodile rolled his hand, "I'm not doing _that _now."

The blonde man laughed, "Fufufu, Croccy come here." Patting the seat besides him, Crocodile stormed over and slouched down. Waiting for his present with a pout. Doflamingo better got him something good. The man was rich enough. Crocodile kept his intense glare to Doflamingo as the mans face drained all colour and he gulped nervously. "C-crocodile stop looking at me like that." He blushed rapidly.

This was a new side to Doflamingo. Crocodile was stunned at the mans nervousness. What could be so embarrassing that it make Doflamingo's peachy face turn just tanned. His normal frown and creased brows dropped. Had something happened...oh god had Doflamingo become bankrupted?

Doflamingo watched Crocodile bite his lip and the yellow orbs strangely appeared worried, "Crocodile. I need to tell you something." He gasped the mans hand and softly smiled at Crocodile's warm hands, "I love you."

In a normal situation, Crocodile would have hit Doflamingo and told him to stop being stupid. But this wasn't normal. Something was going to happen.

"And last night when you said you love me-"

"I didn't exactly say that." Crocodile added in.

"Moreover, I couldn't help but take it serious. Ever since I moved in with you-"

"You never 'moved in' you just claimed my home as yours." Once again Crocodile added in.

"Fuck sake Crocodile. Will you let me finish?" Doflamingo snapped and Crocodile nodded slowly, "I never felt what I feel for you before. We both know about my past with _women. _And I want to change that. I don't want to be just your lover forever Crocodile. I want you to mean something more to me. I want everyone to know how crazy I am about you." Doflamingo voice grew quieter by the words, "For years I've claimed you as my husband...but now...I don't want it to be just a silly thing I say to piss you off. I want it to be true. I want you to be mine Crocodile. And me yours. I want us to get married." The tanned hand revealed a box, opening it he showed Crocodile a wedding ring. It was pure gold and had small diamond engraved in a straight pattern around the band, "So..." Getting of the sofa, he lead down on one leg and slowly breathed out to rid stress, "Crocodile, please for fuck sake marry me."

This was unexpected. A gun shot to the head would feel better than his heart pounding at his chest. Crocodile eyes were huge and stared at the ring. The fucking ring. "I...I" He couldn't speak. No words would come out.

A fear rushed through Doflamingo, had he done this wrong? Crocodile looked like he was going to kill him. "Crocodile."

"IDIOT!" Crocodile roared, a bright blush brushing over his cheeks, "IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT."

A collapse of limbs on the floor and Doflamingo blinked quickly as he felt the impact of Crocodile's foot meeting his face. It wasn't a hard push, but why the hell had the man done it? Doflamingo retreated to his feet and closed the ring box, he glimpsed to the floor disappointed. "I knew this was stupid."

The older man stood with his fist clenched, his first reaction was to punch Doflamingo. Yet...he wanted to kiss the man. "So it took you this long to ask me, dim-witted bird."

"I just-wait what?" Doflamingo said stunned.

Crocodile raised out his human hand and stole the ring from the bird, "It's a nice ring. I might keep it." He placed it on his wedding finger.

* * *

The dinner table had been made. The food had been cooked by a cook who gave up his Christmas to make it. How sweet. Doflamingo and Crocodile didn't breath a word of the their new surprise. It would only embarrass Crocodile and Doflamingo never wanted to do that unless the man was _below_ him.

Each person had dressed up for Christmas. Going from the oldest, Crocodile wore a pair of tight slacks that indeed showed of his amazing bubble butt. He matched it with a black silk shirt that fitted him _very _well. Doflamingo couldn't stop looking at the man. Which was normal but today he was doing it more. Maybe because Crocodile had so much on display or that the ring was on Crocodile's ring finger. Doflamingo wore a simple white low cut shirt and cream slacks. His glasses still on his face and his feather coat hanging over his chair. Killer wore a black t-shirt and jeans. This guy knew how to dress. Law was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans. He had the shirt open and a yellow t-shirt underneath. Kid had his bangle on and his lizard leather trousers and black biker boots. He had a open shirt on which he kept taking off. Alex wore a blue check shirt and light jeans. He match that with dark green boots. Finally, Justice arrived wearing a white low cut and the overall dress made her baby belly appear smaller.

Kid and Law were upstairs getting ready, Law was looking in the mirror adjusting his shirt before being hugged from behind, "I wanna rip your clothes off." Growled Kid, unbuttoning the top button. "Bend you over and make you scream."

The doctor snickered and stopped Kid's hand, "Naughty Eustass. Sex later."

"No sex now." Kid went to sneak a hand in Law's jeans.

Bepo barked and both men looked at the small puppy, "Two against one."

Kid rolled his eyes and mumbled something into Law's neck that Law couldn't hear. When Kid let go and ran his fingers in his hair, Law quickly took advantage and stole a kiss, "Christmas dinner~" Law sung as he walked out the room.

"Christmas fuck~" Kid sung as well as he left the room.

* * *

When the pair went downstairs, they saw Crocodile and Doflamingo talking. The bird grinning and Crocodile smirking. Crocodile was sat at the head of the table and Doflamingo beside him, still grinning crazily but in a strange hyper kind of way. The other two entered the room followed by Killer who sat at the other end of the table completely. Kid pulled out a chair next to Crocodile only to have it sat in by someone with a similar hairstyle. Alex turned in the chair and grinned at him, "Sorry Kid, but I'm sitting next to Crocodile." He turned to face Crocodile and pointed at the man accusingly, "No coffee for you." Crocodile surprisingly chuckled in response at the hyper twenty one year old. Justice circled the table and went to sit next to Doflamingo. Leaving only two spaces left for the two people remaining. As Kid pulled out the chair next to his brother it was again sat in by someone else, this was starting to become a regular thing.

"What is it? Sit in my chair day?" Said Kid raising his hands in defeat as his boyfriend rested in his seat. Going around the table to seat himself next to Justice who smiled warmly at him. HE was ignored completely as a totally different question popped up from his twin.

"Is there beef? Please tell me that there's beeeeefffff~" He moaned, he like beef a lot that was obvious.

"Yes, there is beef." Doflamingo answered him smiling brightly, still looking at Crocodile behind his glasses.

"No Kid, it's Christmas day." Said Justice. "Not sit in your chair day."

"That was a bit late." Killer said, looking at her and trying not to laugh but something was launched at his head. A spoon? How the hell? There wasn't any spoons on the table yet. "How did you?"

"Spoons. They never let you down." Justice posed, her fingers making a 'L' shape on her chin.

Alex frowned and pouted, "You stole my spoon."

"You stole my anal virginity." Justice come back with.

Alex looked shocked, "We've never-"

"Oh wrong guy." Justice said with a surprised smile, "Never mind then."

A silence was short lived when Law laughed, "She's teasing Alex. Don't look so scared."

"I don't believe your talking about sex at a dinner table." Commented Kid. The conversation went on. All joining in.

Justice glanced to her parents and went to join back in the discussion before something caught her attention. A ring. A ring on Crocodile's ring finger. This wouldn't be so strange if the man normally wore a ring on that finger but he didn't. That meant...that he. "OH SHIT!" She stood pointed to her father. "Oh shit!"

Crocodile raised a brow and blinked, "What?"

A grin split on her face, "You-your getting married!" She fan girled, "When? Why?"

Doflamingo loved the fact his daughter noticed straight away. She was worse than a hawk. If she noticed then he was sure in hell that when Crocodile went to work on the day after boxing day, his employers were going to go mental. Turning to see Crocodile, the man was just frowning. "Shut up," he grunted to Justice.

The girl popped up in front of her fathers, a grin transparent on her cheeky features. She was so excited that she just flat out grabbed her fathers hand without out thinking. Not caring if the man freaked. "Oh pretty."

Crocodile flinched at his daughters extremely warm hands. Fucking radiator. Worse than Alex. Not like he'd held Alex's hands...when he was trying to get a coffee Alex had had dived in as well and they touched. No hand holding. He didn't even hold hands with the Bird and the man was his...his fiance. A shiver made his flinch. Suddenly his and Doflamingo's relationship had a title.

Justice was shocked how soft Crocodile's hands were. Dang it, the man must use lotion or something. "Lotion~" She sung out unexpectedly.

Doflamingo chocked on his own spit, he didn't take it as lotion you use for your hands but...

"Justice sit down." Crocodile commanded slowly.

Nodding, Justice went to sit down, attempting to bring his hands with her. But they just slipped out her grasp. "Men getting married, how shameful." Justice joked and shook her head playfully.

Law rolled his eyes, "Said their child."

"Said **the **child." She corrected him.

Alex raised a brow, "Aren't I the child?" He referred to the fact he was called Alex-Child.

However, everyone looked at him, "Your not their child..." Kid pointed out, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"No I just meant-Oh fuck it, wheres the food." Alex crossed his arms in a grump.

Just as said, the food came from the kitchen. The only cook bringing it out on the table. It was a vast amount of delicious food. Turkey skin was crisp and cut, potatoes were glistening in butter, vegetables steamed, gravy rich in flavor. This was Christmas dinner looked amazing. It just left anyone's mouth going dry. The cook nodded once, bowing to her master before leaving the house to celebrate her own Christmas.

It didn't take long for all of them to tuck in and taste the flavors jumping of the food. "Shit this is good." Grunted Kid with a mouthful.

"Talk with your mouth closed, asshole!" Growled the full mouth Alex, pointing a fork with a carrot on it.

Killer kicked both men under the table. How was a mystery, "Shut up idiot." He said with a full mouth.

Crocodile's eyebrow twitched as he saw the men talk, food in their mouths. Only now did he realize how...common this idiots were. Justice and Law had strange taste in partners. "Manners cost nothing."

A short laugh came from Doflamingo, "Have you looked at Justice."

Crocodile golden stare moved to the full face daughter. There had been bacon on the turkey, now there wasn't, it was in her mouth. All ten pieces. "Whaaat?"

Crocodile nose shriveled up in disgust, "Justice." He sighed.

Justice gulped, "Whats wrong?" She said with fright.

As the room filled with chatter, the food was eaten slowly. As Crocodile went to drink a coffee that he'd just made, Alex gave him a worried look and hid his face. It seemed everyone got the joke except Doflamingo.

"I don't get the crack?" Doflamingo asked as Crocodile gave him a confused raise of the brows.

"I'm sure you do. You get Papi's" Justice mumbled, but was heard by her father. Suddenly, her head went flying into the plate. A short silence as everyone realized what had happened. Crocodile had dunked Justice head in mash. IN MASH!

The girl removed her now mashy head and snarled, her hand reached for the gravy and she poured the brown substance on her father's shirt.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Alex screamed and ran out of the room like a pansie, everyone watching him leave with his tail between his legs.

"Your having children with that?" Crocodile mused.

Justice wiped the mash of her face, "It seems so."

Doflamingo wiped mash off Justice's face and dipped it in the gravy of Crocodile's shirt and then ate it, "Strange way to eat, huh?

Justice giggled and Crocodile frowned. Doflamingo pecked Crocodile on the cheek before taking his leave. It was a stupid move for Crocodile to watch the man leave, his eyes lowering as he did so.

"He does have a nice ass." Justice laughed when Crocodile blushed slightly, "Not as good as yours Papi."

The reptile named man just chuckled, eye's darting to the door as the other twin returned to sit at the table.

"What we talking about?" He slouched back in his chair again looking around the table for an answer.

"We were talking about how some people have really nice bums." Justice spoke casually from across the table, Alex was trying not to laugh at the fact she had said 'bum'.

"Great topic of conversation, But Crocodile definitely wins hands down." Alex grinned at the said man receiving a confused raised brow. Law really wanted to see Alex get his head smashed off the table but got something even better, the confusion on Crocodiles face. Priceless.

"I thought you were straight..." There was a rupture of laughter from the other end of the table as two men sprayed their food everywhere. Justice and Law simultaneously face palmed.

"Are you developing old-timers disease, Papi?" Justice said in a serious tone, "I told you he was bent at the mall." Another rupture of laughter from Kid and Killer, they were going to get concussion from all the face planting they were doing. Alex laughed as-well before realizing what she had just implied.

"It's Alzheimers disease, and i'm not fully bent! Otherwise i wouldn't be dating you, i would be chasing after Ace... Or Zoro... now that is another fine ass." Alex trailed off deep in thought, whilst Kid continued the conversation much to the despair of the offended look on Crocodile's face.

"Ace was hot..." Kid dazed off, these two had a tendency to do this all the time..." Who is Zoro?" Crocodile was busy smacking Justice with his hook to listen in to the rest of the conversation. Law was busy thinking about how Alex was so not Ace's type.

"The one with the green hair, you know that cafe we stopped at he was one of the waiters, i know him." Alex grinned in triumph.

"You being serious! That guy, Jesus you hang around with some weird people." Kid looked dumbfounded, Law smacked him round the head to re-gain his composure.

"Ace has a boyfriend though." Crocodile added. Everyone face palmed at the fact he had re-joined the conversation part way through. "What?"

Alex seemed to be hit with a bullet of realization, "So that's why he turned down the offer of having sex with me."

A short silence erupted and each person turned to glare at Alex. Well, everyone except Law and Crocodile. Considering they knew. "I knew you tried it on with him and you had a go at me!" Killer barked, not really angry but just feeling like yelling.

Alex frowned, "You wanted to have sex with Justice." The intense but playfully stare in Killer's eyes made the situation more intense.

"Doesn't everyone want to have sex with Justice?" Kid added in and gaining a puzzled look of his boyfriend. "Your still hotter, Law."

"I know that." Law smirked and learnt over and kissed his boyfriend.

Crocodile did a noise that sounded like a gagging noise between a sigh. The oldest man tapped his hook on his daughters head, making the girl flinch, "Do you always have men fighting over you?"

Justice shrugged and watched Alex and Killer yell at one another. Totally unaware of the new conversation they just had. "I'm a sex god. Who doesn't want to pin me against a wall." Crocodile rolled his eyes and slapped the hook down gently.

"Why do I walk in at awkward times?" Questioned Doflamingo as he returned to get his drink. Crocodile looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes slowly at the man before smirking faintly.

Justice blinked and grinned, "Papa!" She randomly screamed and hugged the man from behind, wrapping herself behind him in piggyback. "What did Papi get you for Christmas?"

Doflamingo grinned to his daughter, "Nothing."

"What?" Justice frowned and glared to Crocodile, "Why?"

The reptile named man shook his head and dismissed his daughter questions. "Bird. Can I speak to you?"

"Sure, babe." Doflamingo hummed happily, moving out the room with his partner, Justice still on his back, "What?"

Crocodile crossed his arms, "Justice is moving back in."

The girl placed her head on her fathers shoulder and nodded, "Yep."

"Oh." Doflamingo said shocked, "Why?"

"Don't sound so disappointed." She pouted and jumped to the floor, "I want my baby to grow up with you guys. I want them to at least know you before you die."

Both men faces drained, "Whose dying?" Doflamingo said faint. He didn't look that old, right?

"Well your both old-"

Doflamingo nearly fainted, "I'm only in my late thirty's!"

"I'm eighteen. There's like 21 years between me and you and 26 years between me and Papi." Justice worked out and Doflamingo nearly died.

Crocodile dismissed the fact his lover was paling by the second and grunted out a response. "Does Alex know?"

Justice shrugged and nervously darted her eyes away, "I forgot to tell him."

...

Lips locked once more, Kid sat still at the table meanwhile his handsome boyfriend sat on his lap. Kid's hands were stationed at Law's pert, little bottom. They were involved in fierce tongue war. The two wet muscles holding onto one another for dear life. Law had his hands in Kid's hair - pulling it to move the man's face deeper into the kiss. The earth shattering kiss latest until one of them couldn't breath. Law pulled out panting, his cheeks glistening in a breathtakingly red glow. A slight breathless chuckle released Kid as he wiped his purple lipstick off Law's mouth. Making sure to feel the man's firm jaw.

"Mister Eustass~" Law hummed as he licked at the fingers touching his; kissing the pads of each finger tip that had the pleasure to touch his soft lips. Kid watched him with a satisfied smile. The hand still holding Law's left buttock tightened and Law gasped quietly before playfully squirming.

Their lips once more met each other in a demanding kiss. Juicing each other of what they could offer. Law bit Kid's and secured the lower lip between his teeth as he sucked it softly. Raw passion was fusing between them. The excitement and overall joy of knowing that this person before them was just as in love as they were. Kid's purple lips were staining Law's, yet Law couldn't care less. He felt his heart was going to burst. To erupted with all these emotion he never knew he had. Basically, he couldn't care anymore about holding back what he felt for Kid. What had happened before between them was a distant memory. Doflamingo, in some sense, words had helped Law, 'Now your fucked up relationship had actually got some truth.' Sadly, Law would never want to admit the bird was right, but he was. The truth had helped their relationship.

Further back into the room, Alex and Killer still fought over silly things. Killer barked swears and Alex snapped back. It wasn't until they realized exactly _what_ was happening behind them. Alex saw first, his words cutting of at his throat at the image of his brother and Law making out. He'd seen it before but God, they were going at it like bunnies in mating season. For Killer, it was strange seeing Kid and Law. He couldn't help but to think how hot they looked. Even though he still claimed himself as straight.

Law shuffled playfully as Kid sneaky hands crawled under his shirt, pulling away, Law smirked sinfully and grasped the pale hand, "**_Naughty_**." He cooed with a devilishly voice. One that made Kid twitch. The redhead understood his boyfriend and took his hand away. No sex now. He was just so...amazed from last night - he just couldn't keep his hands off Law. Stupid incredibly sexy doctor. Drawing his fingers up, Kid took note of Law grinning at his gold bracelet. "Do you like it?" Law asked with slight nervousness. Dare he say that the present did suit Kid, but if the man didn't like it then he didn't know what to do. Resting his tattooed fingers onto it, he traced his fingers over the cold lumps and bumps.

"I love it." Kid admitted truthfully, "But what does EK mean?"

"Eustass Kid, you idiot." Law congratulated sarcastically. Letting go, Law kissed Kid once more. This time it was short. Kid smirked and finally wiped away the last bits of purple lipstick on his boyfriends face. Law sat still as he did so, watching Kid carefully as if he was doing something wrong. Afterwards they just embraced one another.

Killer and Alex walked out the room awkwardly. Not like they enjoyed seeing there friend/brother making out. Killer had gotten a phone call off someone he wanted to keep secret. Alex went to see his girlfriend, wanting to have some action of his own, what he didn't expect was to hear some of Crocodile, Doflamingo and Justice conversation.

_"Shouldn't you tell him?"_

_"Later. I don't want to ruin Alex's Christmas."_

It was easy to realize who they were talking about. They had said his name. The question remembered on what it was, what was this secret they couldn't tell him and how would it ruin his Christmas. A meow behind him made Alex flinch. Tigerlily was playfully grabbing the backs of his feet. He smiled and picked up his pet. Stroking her little ginger head. Looking over the corner, he met with the three people talking. They stood in the entrance, from what he could see they all looked serious. Well Crocodile looked normal, Doflamingo face was unreadable and Justice was just smirking. So he guessed they were serious.

Justice swiftly moved and grumbled something under her breath that Alex couldn't hear. God, he felt like a spy, but they were talking about him and he wanted to know why. What would ruin his Christmas? The only thing would be if Justice was pregnant with another mans child...but he already knew that wasn't true. Justice was cruel but she wouldn't lie about something like that.

"Stop mumbling and just tell him," lectured the oldest man, his scowl darkening. Justice mumbling was so annoying..well it was to him.

Justice groaned childishly, "Do I have to?"

"No." Doflamingo exclaimed and the other two raised a brow in confusion. The bird was far from stupid and he knew who was listening. He could see the ginger flame hair and the cat was meowing really loud. He was shocked his partner and daughter couldn't hear the cat. "So...let me get this straight...you want Alex to move down here."

Crocodile heard a meow and nearly laughed. Yes laugh. The bird was so sneaky. "Doflamingo, shall we leave?"

"Yeah. See you Justice," Doflamingo chuckled, finally Crocodile realized, "Bye Alex."

Justice blinked. Did he just say-Oh shit, "You son of a bitch-"

"Language Justice." Doflamingo covered his daughters mouth and pecked her on her forehead, "Be good Justice."

The young girl frowned and watched her parents leave the room only to be joined by the annoyed Alex. He sighed loudly when he stood before her, "Just-"

"I was going to ask you...just after Christmas...I thought giving you a decision would ruin your Christmas." Justice explained nervously, "I didn't want to upset you."

Alex smiled, "I love you so much." Without another word, he hugged her tightly and nuzzled his face between her neck and shoulder. A smile on his face. He couldn't believe Justice could be like this. He'd never seen her nervous. It was just so cute.

Justice giggled and hugged him back, "Is that a yes?"

A short silence, Alex backed a bit out the hug and looked at her seriously, "Where you go, I'll follow."

...

"So..."

"Yeah. She's pregnant." Killer jeered down the phone as he occasionally drank a beer. The person on the other end going silent, "So how's your Christmas?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT." The caller screamed.

Killer chuckled slowly and sat on the kitchen counter. He expected this call, but non the less, he was shocked it been so early. "Calm down. You sound disappointed."

"Disappointed? Alex finally got the balls and got her pregnant. Shit. I need to sit down, talk to _him _for a second." The phone was passed to someone else.

"Hey Killer. How's chief?" The innocent voice asked.

A smile exploded on the blonde's face, "He's fine, him and Law made up."

"That's good. How's Justice?"

Aw Heat and Justice, how crazy she went when meeting him for the first time, "She's great."

"I hope she has twins." Heat cheerfully put, grinning to Wire who was pacing around in their apartment like a mad man.

Just as Heat finshed his sentence, Kid walked in alone, shooting Killer a strange look, one that said 'get the fuck off the counter'. "Who you talking to?"

"Heat."

Instantly, kid stole the phone, "Heat~! Merry Christmas, what you get me?"

"You cheeky bastard." Killer grunted and slapped Kid's head.

...

The room was still. No one sound was heard. Crocodile stood before Doflamingo, holding out a small purple wrapped box. It was for his partner, Doflamingo had just been stuck shock that Crocodile had even bothered to get him anything. But it was Christmas and anything is possible. His slim, long finger ran over the wrapped box, and Doflamingo took the present in his hand, "For me?"

Crocodile rolled his eyes, "Yes."

Opening it slowly, a white box now lay in his hand. Opening the lid, he came face to face with a gold ring. It was beautiful, gems and diamonds decorating it. "Consider it an engagement ring." Grunted Crocodile.

Doflamingo grinned and placed the ring on his finger, "Thank you." He pecked Crocodile on his forehead.

...

The cloudy winter sky changed to darkness quickly. It was traditional for the members of the house to drink to celebrate another Christmas. Law and Kid were in the kitchen meanwhile, everyone else was celebrating in the living room. All drinking, except Justice. They must be having a good time because there was a loud ruckus escaping the room. Kid chuckled softly and he drank his cold beer. He glanced to Law who was searching the cupboards for wine. You see, Doflamingo and Crocodile had drank most of it. And this left Law without any. When Law notice Doflamingo walk in the kitchen then emerge with a full glass, he knew there was wine in here. Kid had followed to speak with his busy boyfriend.

"Why don't you just drink beer?" Questioned Kid as he offered his beer to Law. He was leaning on the counter with crossed arms, the beer resting just near his elbow.

"I refuse to drink that horrible substance." Law growled and continued his search. Needless to say, he wasn't going to be drunk any time soon.

Kid rolled his eyes, "Don't get moody, today's meant to be fun."

Law moved to Kid's side and opened the cupboard there. "I'm not moody, just annoyed that I can't find any wine."

"Hm, why not have some whiskey or even vodka? Get Killer to make you a mixed drink if you want something posh."

Closing the cupboard, Law sighed. In a swift move, he stole Kid's drink and drunk it dry. "There." He gave his boyfriend the empty bottle.

"Thanks." Kid laughed. Throwing the bottle in the bin, Kid wrapped his arms around Law. "I'm shocked."

"Why? Cause I drank your beer. Won't happen again. Tastes awful." Asked Law and hugged his boyfriend back.

Kid kissed Law's neck, "Because I never expected us to be like this, never thought I'd love you more than I already do. I never thought I could be so happy."

Law blushed, "Stop saying mushy shit."

Kid chuckled and snuggled his face into Law's neck, "I do love you. And everyone else loves' you. Whatever's happened in the past does not need to effect your future. "

It took a moment of two for Law to realize what Kid was implying. "Maybe we should go back to the 'party'" Law said slowly. Kid nodded and broke away from Law. The doctor walked slowly away before stopping, "Kid?"

"Hm?"

"Merry Christmas Eustass-ya."

"Merry Christmas Trafalgar."


End file.
